Life With Jack Frost
by meganfrost89
Summary: Is a story of me and Jack Frost. I got into a little tragedy and I met the young guardian. But that tragedy became the best thing that happened to my life.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is a JackFrost reader story. I edited every chapters and corrected my mistakes. If you read this story about ten or more times, thanks a lot! WAHAHAH they said that this story is addicting._**  
**_If you haven't read this one yet, I want to have some of your time to read this and let me know what you think. ^_^ Thanks for the review guys and supprot! I also have a DA account MeganFrost89. This story_**  
**_was also posted on chibichoco23 DA profile! She asked me a permission about it and I AGREED. This story has also a Spanish translation by PrimGanger._**

**_Thanks again guys and for the new readers, I hope you'll enjoy this NOVEL and when you finished this one, I made a sequel! Writing became my passion and kind of a job ^_^. See yah guys!_**

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 1

Night fell and it's already winter. Wherever you look, all you can see is snow. Plants and trees are covered with frosts and blankets of white, shining snow. Roads and pathways are covered with snowdrifts and the roads started to become slippery.

You're walking while listening to your favorite music and saw a bench nearby and decided to rest for a bit and enjoy the white, clean and bright view outdoors. You closed your eyes when the frigid cold wind ran into your face. You shook my head, making my hair wiggle.

While picking a piece of paper and pencil from your bag, a gale of wind stroked and your paper flew away. You followed it and didn't care even though your jeans got soaked when you strove through the banks of snow.

Suddenly, you tripped onto something and you knelt in the frigid white snow. You looked back and saw a long stick with a peculiar curve at the end. Groaning, you picked it up and threw it angrily away from you.

Instantaneously, you saw someone's two pale bare feet in front of you and when you looked up you saw a teen boy wearing a pair of brown jeans and a blue sweater with frosts all over and the most odd thing about the young boy with light blue eyes, who must be the age of sixteen or eighteen, is that he has a white silver hair.

He's looking down to you quite furious and irritated but you don't know why. He picked up the stick that tripped you and wiped the snow out of it. You've been staring at the boy and when he gazed back at you, he leaned closer and kept analyzing you curious face. His lips twisted in a smile when he realized that you're following him with a glance.

"You…. can see me?" the young boy asked and you got intrigued about him.

"Of…. Course…" you said sounded unsure about your response.

The young boy smiled wider and he helped as you stood up. While rubbing your hands on your jeans, the teenage boy circled you and you felt nervous about it. You swerved to look at him and gave him a blank stare. He stopped and raised his brown eyebrows feeling troubled more than you.

"Are you sure?" He asked and looked at you from head to foot.

"Sure of … what?" you asked again and put your hands on your hips.

"That you can see me…" the young boy added while touching your chin.

"Stop it!" you yelled, "Your hands are freezing cold…" you added.

Suddenly you widened your eyes and started to look around. You walked a few steps and back to where you were last time and felt that the young boy was following you. You stopped searching and you spun to face the odd teen boy.

"Are you following me?" You asked bitterly, feeling uncomfortable with him.

"Obviously…" he said simply with a weird grin, he breathed deeply before he continued, "What are you searching for exactly?"

"None of your business," you said coldly and continued searching, "Why does it matter to you anyway?" you added without glancing at the boy.

You suddenly heard a sound of a rustling paper behind you. You straightened and gazed back at the boy and you saw him holding your piece of paper that you have been searching for a while now.

"You've been holding it this whole time!" you shouted furiously and walked to him. The boy laughed and hid it behind his back. You tried to snatch it but he's just too fast for you to get it. Groaning, you sat on the bench and crossed your arms while staring frantically at the boy as he stood in front of you, leaning on his staff.

"What's your name?" he asked nicely and stared but you didn't talk back to him.

He sighed deeply and sat beside you. You moved farther and looked away trying to ignore him and suddenly he moved his face closer to yours. You abruptly felt frigid and shaky when he stared at you.

"What's your name?" he asked again with with a polite smile. You pushed him away and your cheeks became red when you looked at the weird young boy.

"(F/n), happy?" you muttered. The young boy twisted his lips into a smile. While he stood up, you stared at his staff that he has been holding since you saw him. The white-haired boy noticed.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, breaking the silence. You looked at him serenely and back to the staff he's holding.

"A… wooden stick," you said feeling awkward with your answer. The boy smirked and leaned closer to you.

"No…" he muttered and continued, "it's a staff, a wooden, magical staff…"

You looked at the boy vacantly and raised your eyebrow as you stared at him, "Seriously? A wooden, magical staff?" you said disbelieving the boy. "You see that paper?" you said and pointed at your paper the boy's holding, "It's a portable magic rug." You said gloomily and glanced at him, "Are you crazy or what?" you added.

The teen glared and feigns a smile. He looked back at you and leaned again on his staff.

"What if, you wake up tomorrow," he said and you listened to him attentively while he continued, "And you found me in your room. Will you believe everything I'm saying?"

You shook your head while laughing and stared at the crazy teen in front of you. "As if!" you shouted with a high tone.

"What if I did?" he asked sternly and gave you a playful grin.

"What's your price?" you asked boastfully feeling sure that he can't do what he's saying. The teen smirked thinking of what deal he'll do with you. Suddenly he smiled and glanced at you.

"If I did, I will be your guest for the whole winter." He said and blinked.

"Sure, whatever…" you replied expressionless.

He reached out his hands to shake hands with you and you reached back while glaring. You stood up and reached your palm asking for your paper. He gave it back and you snatched it angrily and went back home.

You put your earphones on while walking and stopped for a while. You looked back to where the teen boy was but he's already gone. You looked around and shrugged your shoulders.

"That's one crazy person…" you murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 2:

You got woken up by your alarm clock and pushed the button angrily. You turned to your side and wiped your still-sleepy eyes, having a hard time to open them.

Yawning, you covered your mouth. You opened your eyes, sat up and stared round your room. You noticed that the silver boy you met last night didn't show up.

"See? No one else is here…" you said and chuckled.

You stood up and made your bed after and went straight to the bathroom to take a long, refreshing warm, shower. After suiting up, you stood in front of the mirror and brushed your (length), (color) hair.

Saturday, weekend. You still have time to do your tiring, bothering, piles of homework; but not to worry, you always have straight A's every quarter, so why be timid? The one that's bothering you were your parents. They're not home again. Same as usual, they would leave a note downstairs on the refrigerator door to tell you when they will come back. You know that it will take about two to three months before they will.

You breathed deeply and stared at yourself in the mirror before going downstairs. You went straight to the refrigerator and, as expected, there's a note stuck onto it. You got tired of reading it so you just threw in the trash bin.

You looked in the refrigerator to see what's for breakfast and fortunately your mother already prepared something for you. When you closed the fridge, you got surprised by the person standing beside you. It's the boy from last night.

Your eyes widened with fear and shock. The young boy smiled at you and grabbed the milk you're holding and placed it on the table.

"So…. what now?" He said with a smile and sat on the chair while holding his wooden staff. You looked around and back to the teen boy who's still smiling weirdly at you. You leaned closer and stared at him for a while.

You noticed that there's long steel, not far away from you, and you quickly grabbed it and pointed at the teen.

"Hey! Wha- what are you doing?" he exclaimed, rather surprise and angry about what you did.

"Wha- what- what do you mean what I am doing?!" you yelled nervously, "What are you doing here!" You added.

The boy was walking closer to you cautiously while reaching out a hand, "Don't tell me you forgotten?" he said, reminding what they talked about last night.

You got shocked and as put down the steel, you shook your head and looked back at the boy in front of you.

"You… you… how… did- how did you get in here?" You asked fearfully as the boy took the long steel .

"Like I said last night…" he said while holding both of your shoulders while supporting you to sit down a you calmed yourself.

"I'll tell you, but you have to believe in everything I say." He added.

You looked at the boy and stared at his light, bright blue, gorgeous eyes. Your mouth was half opened and you're not really sure about what you're going to say. The teen boy sat in the chair beside you and rested his staff on his lap.

"I saw something in your room lately…" he started. Your eyes got surprised thinking that he went in your room while you're sleeping and you didn't even know it.

"And…." You whispered nervously while you're fondling your own hands.

"I know you already know me…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "Look at me, (F/n)," he added and you obeyed, "You already know… who I am…"

You looked at his eyes, his white-silver hair and lastly, his staff. You also looked at the frosts on his jacket and jeans and also wonder why he's barefooted, in winter… And there's no one in the whole world that will walk in the snow without wearing any shoes to protect his/her foot from the frigid snow, except for one person...

Yu tried to remember something about what the teen boy had said lately. "I saw something in your room lately." keeps recurring in your mind then suddenly, something popped in your head.

"Your frosts on your clothes, your white-silver hair," you said quietly and held his hands. "Your cold, pale skin, your bright blue eyes…" you continued and suddenly stopped.

You're nervousness faded away and uttered a low laugh as you looked at the teenager. Your lips twisted into a joyful, excited smile as you glanced at him from head to foot.

"You're… you're…" you said while controlling your blazing excitement inside you, "Jack Frost!" you shouted with delight and the teen boy sighed in relief and gave you a big smile…

"You're Jack Frost…" you repeated calmly this time. Jack sat back while staring at you.

"Exactly…" he muttered and looked at you joyfully.

You covered your mouth, wiped your face, rubbed your eyes and opened it again. You stared at Jack Frost, THE Jack Frost.

You looked down and giggled. "Could…. I- could I get you something?" You asked blissfully and looked at Jack.

"I don't really know." He said with a grin while glancing at you, "You decide." He added

"Are you sure?" you asked curiously and he quickly nodded, "Pretty sure, besides…. You know a lot of stuff about me."


	3. Chapter 3

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 3:

While you're eating your breakfast, Jack was playing around your house spreading frosts everywhere. You put the dishes in the sink and decided to wash it later. When you went in the living room, the whole place was covered with ice and snow and the winter spirit still proceeded to play around.

"JACK FROST!" you shouted, sounding like a mother trying to deter his little, naughty, witty son but the thing is, he's not.

The winter spirit stopped for a second and turned to look at you. He grinned and jumped over the couch and stood before you.

"I'll be your guest for the whole winter, remember?" He reminded and gave you a odd grin.

"Well yes…" agreeing with the winter spirit, "But that doesn't mean you can do anything you want!" you yelled.

"You're no fun!" he exclaimed while nipping your nose.

"Hey!" you shouted, "Your hands are cold…" you added but sounded sweet this time.

"Well… LEGEND has it," Jack said and leaned on the couch behind him, "Jack Frost is behind that feeling you get when the cold kissed the air, nips it your nose…" he breathed deeply and started to circle you before he continued, "Or… when a blast of cool wind, transformed your window-"

"Into a drawing board…" you said cutting the winter spirit. He moved his face closer to yours and grinned.

"And?" he said with a smile.

"Where the pure joy, when the school day becomes a snow day…" you continued and Jack smirked and looked up like he's thinking about something and glanced back at you.

"What else?" he said suddenly breaks the silence.

You ran upstairs to your room, giggling, and Jack followed. You spun around in your room and the winter spirit leaned on your door while he examined you.

"What else do you know about me?" he said with a grin. You stopped spinning and sat on your bed and continued, "You see… Jack can control the winter weather… ice and… snow…."

The winter spirit sat beside you and listened attentively, "He…" pointing at him, "can condor them up… and bend them to his will…" you added.

While standing up, the winter spirit followed and stood in front of you, making you stood between Jack and your bed.

"Of course I can…" he said boastfully and smiled.

"I can fly…" he added and started to walk closer you and didn't stop until you fell into your bed. Jack leaned on top of you and stared at you for a while. Your cheeks became crimson and doesn't have the strength to budge.

"And I can make a FANTASTIC…. Snow ball…" he said cordially while moving his face closer to you. Suddenly, he pulled you up and put his arms around your waist and blinked.

"Of course you do…" you said bashfully and your blush has not yet faded away.

Jack suddenly saw your sketchbook on the table and started to look through every page. You watched the winter spirit and sat on your bed while observing him. Jack suddenly stopped somewhere in a portion of your sketchbook and looked closer. You stood up and walked towards him to check what got his attention.

"What?" you asked inquisitively and looked at your sketch. He pointed something and you looked closer.

"When did you draw this?" He suddenly snapped and glanced at you.

"Last Easter, why?" you responded, sounded curious.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked again and pointed something at your sketch.

"A… bunny? A big bunny…" you said and glimpsed at it more closely, "It's just a mascot or something…" you added reasoning with your drawing.

You jumped when Jack laughed out loud. You touched your chest and sighed deeply. Irritated and angry, you snatched your sketch book from his hands.

"What's so funny?!" you asked frantically.

The winter spirit can't stop laughing because of what you said. He lay on his back on your bed, still laughing crazily.

"Mas- mas…" He said trying to say something but can't let it out, "Mascot?!" Jack said finally.

You got amused and walked to him furiously, "What about you? Smarty pants?" you said fiercely but the winter spirit won't stop laughing, "What do you think it is?" you added.

Jack finally stood up and cleared his throat while wiping the little tears in his eyes and looked at your sketchbook while grinning joyfully, "Mascot… he repeated and utter a small laugh, "that's better than Easter Kangaroo.." he added.

You raised your brow while staring at Jack. The winter spirit took your sketch book again and looked at the drawing he's laughing at earlier. He grinned wickedly while staring at it and glanced at you.

"This is NOT a mascot." Jack said controlling himself not to laugh. You sat beside him and looked at the drawing, "What is it then?" I asked curiously.

"That's the Easter Bunny." Jack said.

You widened your eyes with surprise and looked at him, "Are you serious?" You asked festively.

The winter spirit nodded with a grin. You smiled widely and laughed to yourself and looked back at the winter spirit while shaking your head. Suddenly, your phone rang and when you flipped it open, you saw your (boy) cousin's name.

"What's that?" Jack asked curiously and looked at your phone.

"This is a cell phone, we use it for communication." You explained formally as you replied to your cousin's text message. You noticed him still glimpsing at it and felt that didn't understand what you just said.

"We use it to send messages and other things you want to say to a certain person," you started to explain further and realized that Jack's listening closely, "Example," you added while showing him your phone. "You can send a text message right here and send it to whom you want to."

You glanced at the winter spirit and he nodded, "but you only have to send the message appropriate to the person you're speaking with." After explaining the winter spirit finally understood it.

He gazed at you and said, "Uhmm, I think you need to prepare?". Jack left your room and waited outside to give you some time to change clothes until you're done. After a few minutes, you finally finished suiting up your bundled clothes.

You unlocked your door and Jack went inside and stared at you while you're staring at yourself in front of the mirror.

"What do you think?" you asked the winter spirit and looked at him through the mirror.

"You look perfect…" he said cordially that made you blush. "Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"What do you mean you?" You said and turned to look at him. The winter spirit got confused and raised a brow at you.

"You, Jack Frost are coming with me!" You shouted joyfully and the winter spirit shook his head, "What do you mean no?" you added and walked closer to him.

"I can't, (F/n), you're asking a spirit to come with you?" he said and looked down.

"We're just going to take a walk to the park…" you said heartily and raised his chin, "The children there need you, right?"

Jack smiled brightly and hugged you tightly while brushing your, (length & color) hair. Both of you ran downstairs hurriedly and suddenly the doorbell rang. You looked at the living room and it's a mess. You glanced at Jack nervously and he blinked back at you.

He flew around the living room and cleaned the place in seconds. You thanked him and opened the door and saw your cousin with his friends.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Your cousin said happily and hugged you.

"I'm so glad to see you, (F/n)" You responded cheerfully. Your cousin peeked in the room and noticed it's spotless .

"I see that you've been cleaning?" he said while giving you a smile while patting your head, "If you're ready, let's go to the park." He added.

You nodded and secretly signed Jack to come before closing and locking the door. When you swerved back you saw your cousin's friend that you really, really hate… Mark.

"What is he doing here?" You whispered to your cousin furiously. Your cousin reasoned with you and asked you to let him walk with all of you. You really have no choice but to say yes.

Jack noticed that you've been staring at Mark angrily. You ignored him every time the guy blinked at you. When you and your cousin's friends started walking to the park, Jack Frost was walking beside you and you kept looking at him as frequently as you can.

Suddenly your cousin asked you to wait outside while he and his friends were going to buy something in the store; but you decided not to come even though they invited you to.

"No, really, just go…" you said gently, "I'll just stay here." You added.

Your cousin nodded and left with his friends. You sat on the bench and Jack sat beside you. You talked and laugh at each other softly and suddenly somebody came and ruined yours and Jack's bonding.

"Hey…" Mark said, flirting with you.

He was about to sit on Jack when he noticed that there were frost on that spot; so he sat on the side also beside you.

You ignored him and looked at Jack's direction. Mark was about to put his arms around you when Jack froze it and Mark got troubled about what happened.

"Ahh!" he shouted lightly and touched his hands, "I hate cold!" he added.


	4. Chapter 4

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 4:

"My hand just froze! What the hell happened?" Mark shouted angrily and you tried to hide your grin while Jack's sticking his tongue out at Mark.

"Whose baby are you?" Mark said flirting again with you. You glared at him and looked at him disgustingly from head to foot.

"Definitely not yours!" you said coldly and stood up and walked away from Mark and leaned on the tree nearby.

Mark was walking towards you when Jack put a slippery ice on the ground. He slipped and fell on his butt. You and Jack laughed out loud about what happened. The embarrassed boy stood up and Jack made another and you probably know what happened next. You can hardly breathe because of laughing and suddenly your cousin arrived also laughing at his friend.

"Shut the hell up and help me!" Mark yelled and his friends helped him to stand up.

"More?" Jack whispered in your ear and you nodded delightfully without a hesitation.

"Oh… you are a bad, bad girl…"whispered the young guardian heartily and made a slippery ice around all of Mark's friends. A loud laugh burst from you and the others, as well as the people walking by.

"I think…. That's enough…" you whispered so that no one could hear and think that you're a crazy girl talking to no one, but they don't know that you have a winter spirit by your side, pranking the guy you hate the most.

Jack removed the slippery ice at once. Mark and his friends straightened up but they were still laughing. The guy's face became deep red. After a few laughs and yells at each other, they continued to walk to the park.

The children were joyfully playing with Jack Frost's snow and ice. He watched them and observed them one by one. The winter spirit looked at you and you abruptly nodded. Jack's smile enlightened and started to shout joyfully as he played with the children.

You noticed that only a few of the children can see Jack and no other grown people can see him, only you and you thought to yourself that you're the luckiest girl in the world. Suddenly your moment got ruined when Mark stood beside you.

Groaning, you walked away from him and was about to join the kids playing with Jack when he grabbed your hand. You tried to free it but his grip was too tight. You were about to yell to Jack when you remembered that no one else can see him; so you yelled out to your cousin instead but Mark deterred you before you could even shout.

"Don't even think about it." Mark threatened.

Mark was about to wrap his other hand around you when you felt something cold around your waist.

Jack slammed his staff on the ground with anger and a frigid, strong wind burst that sent Mark flying on the ground.

The jerk got frightened of what happened. He looked around and the weather was just fine and the people were still talking serenely and didn't even notice the strong wind that hit him.

You looked at Jack who's looking at Mark furiously. You hugged him tightly and made his eyes blinked twice. He glanced back at you and whispered in your ear, "It's better if we go home." He said sweetly and you nodded.

You walked to your cousin and said to him that you're not feeling well. He wanted to walk you back home but you said that you're going to be fine by yourself.

You and Jack have been walking for a few minutes and didn't talk to each other for a while. Coming out a little shy.

"Ho- how… how are you feeling?" Jack suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the both of you.

"Just… fine…" you said bashfully. The winter spirit touched your hand while holding his staff with the other as it rested on his shoulders. You felt cold at first but you realized it became warm as time passed by.

You and Jack both arrived at your house. You ate your dinner after you dressed up while Jack's playing with his snowball by tossing it up repetitively.

After you dinner, you went to the living room and looked through the CDs, searching for a good movie to watch. Jack stopped throwing his snowball and walked to you. He leaned closer with his both hands behind his back while observing what you've been doing.

"What… are you doing?" he asked quaintly and looked at you. His face was a few inches away from your cheek and you blushed when he leaned closer to see what you're holding.

"We… we're going to watch a movie…" you said nervously while clearing your throat.

Jack raised his brow and went to the sofa. He waited for you to sit beside him. After a few minutes, the movie started and it lasted for two hours. You didn't notice that you fell asleep on Jack's shoulders.

The winter spirit smiled and carried you to your room and tucked you in. He lay beside you while brushing your hair and kissed your head before he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 5:

The light entered your room and you rubbed your eyes before you sat up. You noticed that you fell asleep while watching a movie last night without noticing it. You looked around to search for the winter spirit and noticed that he's nowhere to be seen. After doing your morning routines, you saw a piece of paper lying on your side table.

"Hey, (F/n) I North called me. I have to do something important. Promise to be back this evening. – Jack Frost."

"Who's North?" You said to yourself and shook your head with a grin. You put your curtains aside and saw the beautiful, white snow outside while the children were playing. You giggled when you saw a parent, maybe, got sunk by a snowdrift.

You hurriedly went downstairs to eat your breakfast and cleaned the whole house after that lasted for about three hours before you went to the market after. While you're walking, you observed and assessed the people around you. A snowball suddenly hit your back. You turned to see who it was that threw it and a bashful boy, walking towards you.

"I… I'm sorry miss…" he said with a low voice. You smiled back at him and brushed his hair.

"It's alright, sweetheart…" you responded heartily, "Go have fun, but not too hard." You reminded. The boy's face brightened and nodded at you with a grin on his face and played with his friends.

You giggled and gazed at the young boy for the last time and pursued walking. You put your earphones on and stuffed both of your hands in the pocket of your comfy, warm jacket.

After a few blocks, you arrived at the supermarket and started to buy some things for you and some surprises for the young guardian. You looked at your wristwatch and noticed that it's already three in the afternoon and remembered you have a pile of homeworks to do.

While walking home, you passed by the little boy again and you waved at him joyfully. When you got home, you quickly did your homework. Suddenly you heard someone knocking on your window and knew who it was.

You ran to your window excitedly and opened it wide. The strong, cold wind entered your room but no one's outside. You checked both of your sides and above afterwards but no one's around. Suddenly, Jack flew from below and your lips were only a few inches away from his. Your cheeks turned crimson and got stunned with the young guardian.

"Hello!" Jack said joyfully and you smiled slightly and nodded. "What do you mean yes?" he asked curiously.

"I… I mean hello, hello!" you said nervously and feigned a laugh. The young guardian chuckled and went inside your room. You closed your window and he quickly pulled you and lay you on your bed . Your heart stopped as you gazed at his brilliant eyes. You don't know what to think when you realized that he's on top of you. Looking directly at you.

"What's gotten into you?" you asked shockingly while blushing.

"You…" he whispered and moved his face closer to yours.

Jack brushed your hair and moved his lips closer and closer. You closed your eyes and both of your lips touched. He kissed you passionately and gently while touching your cheeks with his cold, yet have a warm touch, hands. He parted his lips slightly from yours and kissed you again, only deeper. You put your arms around his neck as he kissed you torridly and brushed her white-silver hair. Jack stopped and separated his lips from yours and stared at your (e/c) eyes.

Your cheeks became deep red while staring at his bright light blue eyes and you touched his face with your soft, warm hands that made him close his eyes to feel it.

"Let's go downstairs…" he muttered sweetly and I abruptly nodded.

Both of you ate dinner while talking and laughing to each other. You asked him so many questions but he didn't bother asking you any. After that, both of you went back to your room and brushed your teeth before you went to bed.

You saw the young guardian lying on your bed with his arms behind his neck while he's staring blankly at the ceiling. You jumped to him that made him laugh joyfully. You put your head on his chest and felt his heart beating. Jack planted a kiss at the top of your head and brushed it until you fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 6:

Monday, school day in winter and the bad news was… there's still two months to go before the Christmas vacation. Bad news for the other students out there, but not for you. You've been woken up by the alarm clock again and yourself up, alarmed and surprised about the vague sound of it.

Jack Frost was not fazed by the sound and you looked at him while his pale, beautiful eyes were still closed. You smiled sweetly and gave him a warm kiss on his forehead. You hurriedly took a shower and also dressed up inside your bathroom and went out after and saw the winter spirit staring at you.

"Morning…" said Jack still sounded a little sleepy.

"Morning, sleepy head!" you said excitedly, but not too loud.

He looked at you curiously and got him thinking about your get-up. He stood up slowly and stretched before he walked to you. While brushing your, (h/c) hair, he stood beside you and stuffed both of his hands in his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked and looked at you from head to foot.

You put your comb down without answering Jack's question and hurriedly put your school books and notebooks in your bag. You ran all over the room finding .

"Great… now you can't see me?" the winter spirit said irritatedly.

"Oh… my bad…" you said while putting something in your bag, "I'm just in a hurry right now." you added.

The young guardian took his staff and leaned on it as he yawned while he's watching you running around.

"I have school today…" you added without glancing at him.

"Oh… alright…" he said while brushing his messy silver-white hair. The young guardian's eyes were still tired and he's not really used to getting up this early. He looked at the clock and noticed it's just thirty minutes past six and he usually wakes up at nine in the morning.

"This early?" he added gloomily and yawned madly.

You stopped and touched the winter spirit's pale face and said, "You can go back to sleep you know…" The young guardian yawned and scratched his head.

"Alright… where will you go, exactly?" he asked as he sat on your bed.

"Just follow this map, alright?" You drew abruptly simple instructions how to get to your school for him to follow it later.

"Here it is," you said as you put the piece of paper on your side table. You walked closer to Jack as he lay down on your bed and closed his eyes, tried to sleep again. Suddenly, you leaned on him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which made him open his blue eyes.

"See you later…" you said hurriedly and giggled as you ran downstairs.

The young guardian grinned and put his hands behind his neck and fell asleep suddenly. You walk to school and saw the young boy again and waved at him blissfully. You arrived there just in time and while you're walking in the corridor to your room, a batch of popular, pride girls was looking looking at you and even glaring at you without a reason; but you just ignored it to avoid any trouble. Just smile, look forward and don't look back.

You entered your beloved room and went to your favorite seat, beside the window, to see the white snow outside to make you feel relax and to have peace in your mind somehow.

After a few minutes, your advisor entered and started to write something on the white board without saying anything, even the greeting that most normal teachers say, "good morning class."

After a few subjects, lunch time. Problem? Tables… always full and the other seats were for VIPs only. You glared when a few students laughed at you while holding your tray. Luckily, you saw a table right in the corner. You walked towards it and started to eat alone while ignoring the disturbing, irritating noises of the bullies and the reluctant laughs of the popular students.

Suddenly, you felt a cold breeze coming from the canteen door and you saw Jack floating in the air looking for you. Your eyes widened and almost choke so you abruptly took a drink and pulled yourself together. The young guardian smiled and flew to you. The students got frigid all of the sudden and don't know why.

He stood in front of you and as you looked at him he blinked and looked around the place.

He whistled and said, "This is very-"

"Unexpected?" you said cutting him off and he looked at you with a grin, "I really hate this place…" you added and took a glimpse at the students staring at you.

"You don't have friends here?" he asked inquisitively.

"Used to…" you said gloomily as you took a last bite of your meal and had a drink before you continued, "Some of them USED to be my friends." You looked at Jack who's leaning on his staff while staring at you, feeling a little pity.

"Why don't you sit over there?" You said while pointing at the chair in front of you.

"Frosts…." He said muttered with a grin.

Suddenly a girl wearing an over-decorated pink top and pants, with blonde hair and every portion of her face has a make-up, walked towards you with her other girls behind her.

"Oops…" she said when she spilled her drink on your table and covered her mouth acting like she's sorry, "My bad…" she added.

You glared at her and stood up walking away from her, "I'm trying to apologize here…" she said sounded sweetly but behind that sweet voice of hers was a wicked witch's voice that's been making your life miserable.

You didn't dare to look back and just continued walking. Suddenly someone placed his feet out to trip you but luckily the young guardian put it aside with his wooden stick and made the guy wonder what happened.

You covered your mouth and giggled. Jack walked beside you and put his arm around your shoulders, forming a few frosts on your clothes.

You went to your locker and took some books you're going to need. You looked at the young guardian leaning on the other locker beside yours while staring at you.

"It's end of class for the elementary level, you should surprise the kids." You said when you heard the laughter and gaiety of the children outside while playing in the snow.

"Are you-"

"Just go…" you said interrupted and the young guardian kissed your forehead and went outside. You watched him left the school before you went back to class.

You sat on your table while looking outside, watching the young guardian playing with the children. Jack suddenly pointed at you and the kids followed the tip of his finger and waved.

It's already three in the afternoon, the class had ended and you can't wait to go outside with Jack and the children but when you got out, you can't see him anywhere only the kids he was playing with earlier.

Surprisingly, someone covered your eyes. You touched it and you knew whose hand it was.

"I know it's you…" you said with a grin and you can feel him breathing not far from your neck and he took his hands off; but when you looked behind, he's gone.

You looked at the children who were giggling while covering their little mouths. You walked to them and raised your brow with a grin while your hands were placed on your hips.

"Where is he?" You whispered and they looked at each other and shook their heads. "Oh?" you said while smirking. You looked around you but you can't see him. You turned to the other side and someone covered your eyes again.

"Jack Frost!" you exclaimed and you can hear the children's gaiety laughter.

The young guardian also laughed while covering your eyes. Groaning, you tried to take them off but he won't remove it. He leaned closer to your ear and whispered, "You need to see me…"

"And what if I did?" you asked, intriguing the young guardian.

"Then you deserve a prize…" he added and laughed. Jack took off his hands off you and gone again.

You looked at the children and they all chuckled. Then you noticed something. They're looking at someone behind you. You crouched down and you followed their glance. Jack Frost was standing there. The young guardian widened his eyes when you pushed him, sending him in the ground capped with snow.

"Gotcha!" You shouted excitedly and signed the kids to lie on the winter spirit. They all shouted with delight and ran to him.

"No, no, no, no!" Jack shouted but they obviously didn't listen.

You laughed while watching the kids jump down on Jack one by one. You can hardly breathe of laughing. You rest your back on the snow and kept laughing madly at the young guardian. You can hear Jack calling out to you but you ignored it.

Finally, you felt sorry and pity for the winter spirit and asked the kids to stand up. Jack can't get up and looked at you annoyingly.

"I'll get you for this!" Jack shouted madly.


	7. Chapter 7

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 7:

You and Jack got back to your house but he's still not talking to you because of what happened earlier. He lay down on the couch with his arms crossed while his staff is on his chest. You stood in front of him and watched but he's not glancing back at you.

You sat on the floor while your arms are resting on the edge of the sofa while staring at the young guardian. You shook your head and tried to touch his white-silver hair but he avoided it.

"Aw…. What's wrong?" You said jokingly. He still didn't look at you and still has this cute angry look all over his face.

"You're no fun…" you mimicked.

He glared at you while shaking his head and repositioned. While walking away from the young guardian, you saw a paper bag that you carried earlier when you went shopping. You peeked at the winter spirit to see if he's looking. You checked the things inside the bag and grinned after.

"Hey…" you called out but the young guardian ignored you, "Hey!" you called him again a little louder this time, but still nothing.

You sighed deeply and stood up and went to your room to change. The winter spirit secretly followed his mad eyes on you while you're walking up the stairs.

You closed the door behind you with a grin and giggled. You opened your cabinet and grabbed a long sleeve shirt, a pair of pyjamas and winter socks. You took off your top and threw it in your laundry basket. Suddenly Jack opened your door hastily and his face became crimson red when he saw you without wearing a shirt. You crossed your arms and turned away from the blushing young guardian.

"Oh, Geez! " Jack exclaimed and quickly closed the door.

You blushed and looked at the door again and exhaled deeply, "Oh… my…" you said almost breathlessly.

You opened the door after suiting up and saw the young guardian leaning on the wall with his head down. He looked up to you with his red face and gave out a reluctant smile.

He passed at you looking down and sat on your bed while holding his staff without saying a word.

You sat beside him and still felt awkward. Your eyes met with his and quickly looked away.

"I-" You both said and looked at each other, "I mean-no-you-" suddenly Jack covered your mouth and started talking.

"I'm sorry I should've knocked first, I…I…" He said quickly but got lost at the end.

You laughed a little and brushed the young guardian's hair while he's looking down on you. You raised his chin up and gave him your sweet smile.

"You didn't mean to," you said heartily and he gazed at your (e/c) eyes.

The young guardian smiled bashfully and he brushed your (length/color) hair. You lay down on your bed and tucked yourself in. The young guardian turned on the night light and turned your light off. You breathed deeply as you hugged the warm thick blanket closer to you while looking at Jack who was leaning on his wooden long staff.

You noticed your sketchbook on your side table. You reached and opened it and looked at the young guardian. You gazed at him and back to your sketchbook while you're sketching the winter spirit. He gave you a grin while he's watching and you finished it in a few minutes.

"Let me see." He said with a smile and you grinned back while facing your sketch book to him.

His eyes became soft when he saw your sketch. It's perfectly well drawn and you even got his hypnotic, beautiful blue eyes looking at you in the drawing.

You closed the book and put it back on your side table. You repositioned yourself on your side and held Jack's hands. He brushed your hair gently as you yawn and you suddenly fell asleep. The young guardian leaned on you and kissed your forehead and moved his lips closer to your ear.

"Good night…"


	8. Chapter 8

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 8

You woke up earlier than your alarm clock and noticed Jack's arms were around your waist while he's sleeping beside you. You grinned while cuddling the young guardian's pale cold hands. You glanced at the time and you saw it's fifteen minutes before your alarm will turn on. You stood up gingerly, trying not to wake Jack and turned off the alarm.

You prepared yourself for school and when you're done, you saw the paper bag from yesterday and completely forgotten to give it to the young guardian.

Looking in the bag, you brought out a brand new simple cell phone for Jack to use. You put it on your side table and stuck a note onto it. You hurriedly brushed your hair and grabbed your bag before leaving. You looked at the young guardian for the last time with a smile and closed the door gently.

"A winter spirit with a cell phone?" You muttered and giggled after, "Why not?" you said joyfully and walked to school.

Jack woke up and groped around the bed to search for you then he noticed that you're already gone. He sat up slowly while yawning and looked around the room. He stood up and made the bed for you and brushed his hair while walking to the bathroom. After washing up, he noticed something on your side table and walked closer to it.

"What's this?" He said curiously while staring at it.

Then he read the note stuck onto it and smiled after. He opened it excitedly and started to read the manual inside. He's scratching his head sometimes when he saw a description that he didn't understand.

After a couple of hours, his phone rang beside him which also made him jump. He flipped it open and saw your name and his lips twisted into a rare smile and answered your call.

"Hey!" you said joyfully, "noticed you saw my present." You added and giggled.

"Obviously," he said and uttered a laugh, "Thanks, (F/n)" he added simply.

"I'm going to teach you more things about it after class." You said hurriedly and Jack heard the bell rang on the other line, "I'll call you later, ok?" you added.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." Jack said with a grin.

"Ok, bye… gotta bounce." You said and cut the line.

The young guardian closed his phone and held it tightly with a smile and shook his head while thinking of you. He looked at the time and he has to wait for three hours more hours before you'll come back home; so he decided to run some errands.

While walking around the neighborhood, he looked at the people as they clutched their jackets closer whenever he passed by them. Jack laughed while he brandished his staff back and forth. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. It's the children, waving at him across the road and inviting him to come over.

Some of the people stood in front of Jack and waved back at the children but they all pouted because they're not the one whom they're waving at. The young guardian chuckled and jumped high, bursting a cold frigid breeze and the people tried to stay away from it. The young guardian flew to the children joyfully and played with them.

While you're walking back home, you saw something in the bulletin board of your neighborhood and saw and ad about babysitting and the price was kind of alright. You grinned with relish and you ran hurriedly to go back home while dialling the number written in the ad.

While running, you heard someone called your name. You looked around and saw the young guardian. You quickly ran to him and jumped at him sending him lying in the snow. The children giggled sweetly while they were looking at the both of you.

"What's gotten into you?" Jack asked with a laugh and stared at you.

"You…" you mimicked. The young guardian smiled and kissed your head. You helped the young guardian to stand up and noticed that the children were staring both of your weirdly.

You and Jack looked at each other and blushed. Jack started to make a snowball and faked a throw at the children. They suddenly walked away joyfully and started to play snowball fight with each other.

"It works every time." He said with a grin and looked at you while throwing the snowball behind him.

"I'm going to babysit tonight." You snapped and the young guardian widened his eyes and stared at you with horror that made you feel odd.

"What?" you asked inquisitively while you put your hands on your hips.

"You- are-" he said and cleared his throat before continuing, "You are going to sit on a baby?" he asked curiously.

You laughed out loud while you hugged your tummy firmly and can't look straight at the young guardian.

"No!" you yelled blissfully and the young guardian smirked at you while leaning on his staff. The young guardian glared and started to shake you. You finally calmed down while catching your breath and gazed at him.

"Babysitting, meaning I'll watch over a kid or kids. Tonight I'll watch one just for one night." You explained casually and the young guardian smile upon saying the word kid. You noticed that he's smiling at you oddly and you know what he's thinking.

"Wanna come?" you asked and the young guardian crossed his arms with a grin.

"Of course!" he said excitedly, "I'm the guardian of fun!" he added.

"But…" you said with a sad face and looked down. The young guardian put his hands on your shoulders and said, "What's wrong?"

"You'll mess up the whole house!" you suddenly yelled that made the young guardian jumped. Laughing while pointing at the young guardian, Jack glared and scratched his head.

"Then I'll clean after. I PROMISE!" he said, begging for you and giving you a puppy dog look that you can't resist.

"Al- al- alright!" you shouted while blushing.

"YES!" Jack shouted joyfully and touched your face and gave you a quick kiss that made you widened your eyes. "You are the best!" he added and continued playing with the children for a while.

"Your…. Welcome?" you muttered sounded unsure but you grinned after while looking at the young guardian with your dreamy eyes.

After a few hours of playing, the kids waved their goodbyes to the young guardian and hugged him tightly before leaving. While you're waiting for Jack on the bench, you're sketching some part of the park and some of the children surrounded you while looking at your sketch.

You giggled when the children gasped after you finished your work; and in a minute or two, their parents called them and said their sweet goodbyes to you. Jack walked to and sat beside you while looking at your sketch.

You gave your sketch book after he leaned his staff on the bench. While flipping the pages, you got shocked when you looked at the time.

"Oh gosh! I'm going to be late!" you exclaimed and you both ran to the house of where are you going to babysit in.

After a few minutes, you both arrived and Jack Frost hid on the roof, waiting for you to enter the kid's room. Suddenly a woman about at the age of thirty opened the door and gave you a warm smile.

"Hi, you must be… (F/n)." she said heartily and invited you inside. You looked around and saw the house was pretty simple and elegant; but the one that got your attention,was the little boy standing in the hallway staring at you. You realized that he's the boy that you're waving at whenever you passed by him.

"Oh this is my son," she said while holding the boy's shoulders, "Jamie." She added.

The little boy smiled at you sweetly and whispered something in his mom's ear. Her mother grinned and looked at you.

"He said that he knows you." Her mother said cordially.

You giggled and nodded joyfully. You walked to the boy and leaned closer to him, "Hi Jaime, I'm (F/n). We are going to have a fun time!" you said excitedly.

You and Jamie's mom started to talk after about the rules and regulation in the house before she and her husband left.

You looked at the boy who was watching cartoons in the living room. You called out to him and asked him where his room was and both of you went there. The boy noticed that his window became a writing board and he gasped at you excitedly.

"Jack Frost!" he yelled joyfully and you opened your eyes wide and leaned closer to the boy.

"Oh?" you asked him with a grin, "let's see if he's outside." You added.

Jamie jumped happily and you opened the window slowly. The cold wind breeze came in the room and the kid hugged himself feeling frigid. You put your head outside and looked above and saw the young guardian looking at you.

"What took you so long?" he asked angrily.

You glared at him and yelled"I need to talk to his mom first!" you yelled back, "besides I'm here, come on inside, someone wants to see you." You said and blinked at the smiling young guardian.

"Who are you talking to?" the boy asked curiously as he looked at you.

"You'll see…" you said and smiled sweetly at the young boy.

You stepped aside to give Jack space to enter the room and after a minute or two he went inside and when he stood on the floor, frosts started to form. Jamie's mouth was half open while staring at the teen boy with white hair, wearing a blue hoodie and brown jeans while barefooted.

"He can see me?" Jack asked himself and leaned closer to the boy, "he can see me!" he repeated joyfully and turned to look at you.

"Jack Frost…." Jamie said almost breathless while looking at the young guardian. The kid suddenly hugged the young guardian and didn't mind the cold.

"What's your name kiddo?" Jack asked with a grin while brushing the boy's brown hair.

"Jamie!" he said aloud with joy and excitement.

"Well then, Jamie… what do you want to do for fun?" Jack asked and blinked at the young boy.

Jamie giggled and jumped happily. He looked at you trying ask permission and you crossed your arms while looking at the ceiling.

"Aw… come on, (F/n) Pleaseeee!" he said with his cute little voice while begging.

The young guardian leaned on his staff while raising his brow on you with that peculiar but lovely smile of his.

"Ok!" You said joyfully and Jamie jumped and hugged you tightly, "but you both need to clean the place up after, especially you Jack Frost!" you added.

The two boys nodded and they both went downstairs to play. You shook your head with a grin and cleaned Jamie's room and followed them downstairs after.

While you're cooking dinner, Jack and Jamie are having a great time playing cards even though the young guardian keeps losing. You giggled when Jack groaned while scratching his head and he noticed you're looking at him.

After dinner, you ordered Jamie to brush his teeth and told him a story while Jack's staring at the young boy until he fell asleep. You pulled the blanket closer to Jamie and turned his night light on.

"Come on, let's go downstairs…" you whispered and Jack looked at Jamie for the last time and followed you.


	9. Chapter 9

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 9:

You and the young guardian went back downstairs to wait for Jamie's parents. While waiting, you're doing your homework given by your grumpy Mathematics teacher.

Jack's been observing you while solving some problems and using formulas he doesn't know. He smirked while watching you and noticed that he has no idea what you're doing. You looked at him and grinned and he looked at you blankly.

"What?" he asked curiously while staring at your (e/c) eyes.

"Nothing." You said with a grin that made him raise his brow and you continued solving.

After doing your home works you stretched high and put your books and notebooks back in your bag. You saw the young guardian lying on the sofa just waiting for you. You walked to him and he raised his head and lay back on your lap. You brushed his white-silver hair while he's cuddling your other hand.

"I need to go to North tomorrow…" he said breaking the silence.

"By the way… who's North?" You asked curiously while brushing his hair.

"You know him as Santa." He replied. You widened your eyes and he looked up to you with a grin.

"No way…" you said muttered and raised your eyebrow at him.

"What?' he asked inquisitively.

"Are you serious that you're friends with Santa?" you asked and the young guardian nodded. "What's next? You're also friends with The Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy and the Sandman?" you added.

The young guardian puckered his lips and his eyes were looking in different directions. You raised your doubts about the young guardian and touched his face with your both hands and turned it to face you.

"You are, are you?!" you exclaimed and the young guardian smiled weirdly and your lips curled nto a relish smile.

"Wow…." You said almost breathlessly and looked at the young guardian who's smiling back at him.

"Yeah… I know right? He said with a grin.

You stared at the young guardian and brushed his white-silver hair. The guardian put his arm behind your head and was moving it closer to him. You leaned closer to him, closer and closer. Your lips were just a few inches away and your mouth was half opened. You both closed your eyes and suddenly the doorbell rang.

Jack cleared his throat and you backed away quickly while blushing. You looked at the young guardian and feigned a smile. The winter spirit sat up and you opened the door and saw Jamie's parents.

"Hi, dear!" She said joyfully and you opened the door wider as the couple entered the house.

"How's Jamie?" she asked cordially and looked at you.

"He's fine, ma'am. He's already upstairs, sleeping." You said while his mother's looking around.

"Here…" she said reaching out your money, "you should babysit next time." She added with a grin.

You smiled back and nodded. You grabbed your things and waved goodbye to Jamie's parents. Jack followed and he's walking behind you with his head down. You stopped and swerved at the young guardian and pulled him closer to you.

"What?" you asked curiously and he just smiled back at you.

You both continued walking and you hugged his arm tighter and tighter when a cold breeze hit you. The young guardian laughed and you both arrived at your house in a few minutes.

You closed and locked the door and abruptly turned the heater on, but not too high and sat on the couch after. The young guardian stood in front of you and stared at you while he's leaning on his staff.

"Wha-" You got cut off when he leaned on you and moved his face closer to you.

"Where were we?" he muttered heartily.

You started to blush and stared at the young guardian. He put his staff down and rested his hands on the back of the couch while moving closer to you.

He kissed your pinkish lips with his pale, cold, yet very, very warm, lips. You didn't close your eyes and looked at his bright, light blue eyes while he parted and joined with your lips again. You put your arms around the young guardian and he started to kiss you deeper and more passionate. He backed up and carried you and flew to your room.

He put you down and closed the door behind him. You pushed him on the door and continued kissing him against it. The young guardian brushed your hair as you kissed him. You walked a few steps backwards and you fell back to your bed and he leaned on you and moved his lips closer to your ears and whispered three words that made your heart blaze and made your heart beat rumbled faster.

He kissed your head and stared at you for a while as he brushed your hair. You grinned and touch his pale face and you sat up slowly and kissed his forehead. You went to the bathroom while the young guardian lay down on your bed while gazing at you.

When you came out of the restroom, you saw the young guardian, with his eyes closed, lying on your bed with his hands behind his neck. You grinned and walked to him slowly and you suddenly kissed him which made him opened his eyes, looked shocked.

"Hey…" he muttered when you parted your lips from him and kissed again. You twisted your head and continued. You both opened your eyes and looked at each other.

"Shh…" you said cordially. You lay on the bed beside him and your shoulder touched his. You brushed his white silver-hair and leaned on him. He put his hand behind your head and moved it closer to his.

You kissed him gently and torridly.

The young guardian touched your face and brushed your hair and pressed your head as you kissed him deeper. When your lips parted you looked at him and rested your head on his chest and felt his heartbeat as you fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 10:

Same as always, you were woken up but your irritating alarm clock and pressed it frantically. You stood up abruptly while wiping your face and you looked to your side and saw that the young guardian was already gone. You smiled to yourself and prepared for schooling.

Jack Frost, came out of the magic portal, stood up and looked at North angrily.

"Portal again?!" he yelled and stared at the man in the red suit.

"Any better ideas?" He asked with his strong Russian accent, "It's the only way, Jack." He added.

He shook his head and picked up his wooden staff lying on the floor and rested it on his shoulder. He saw the Tooth fairy was flying towards to him and he quickly backed away from her.

"No, no. I don't want your hands in my mouth again!" Jack yelled and the Tooth fairy crossed her arms and looked away from the young guardian.

"You used to let me!" Tooth said sounded a little irritated.

"Well, not anymore Tooth, besides…" he said with a grin, "it's not appropriate." He added.

The Sandman is there floating while sleeping beside North and he looked around when he noticed that the Easter Kangaroo was not around.

"What's up?" Jack snapped and didn't matter about the Easter Bunny's whereabouts, "trouble again?" he added.

North smiled and shook his head while laughing which made the young guardian looked confused. Suddenly a hole opened out of nowhere not far from him and he already knew who's coming out of it.

"What's the call about mate?" The Easter Bunny quickly asked when he jumped up from the hole. He noticed that the winter spirit was already there and murmured to himself.

North, leader of the guardians, looked at his fellow guardians and pointed at the yetis working that were visible from where they were standing.

"Busy yetis and the irritating little elves… So what?" Jack asked inquisitively, sounded irritated about calling him without a good reason.

"Christmas is near Jack!" North said joyfully and the young guardian looked at him blankly.

"So?" he said gloomily and the other guardians gasped in surprise.

"What do you mean so, mate?" Bunnymund said furiously and walked to the young guardian as he looked at him.

"I mean…" Jack said explaining his not so surprising answer, "So… what am I doing here? Don't tell me that I'm going to-"

"To help us prepare for Christmas Jack Frost!" North said excitedly but the young guardian is obviously didn't get thrilled.

"Woah, woah, woah… Hold up!" Jack said furiously and walked closer to North, "I'm a winter spirit not a… a… Santa's little helper!" he exclaimed.

North laughed aloud and the other guardians looked at him with their vacant and troubled faces.

"Why not?" North finally said after he stopped giggling, "You don't have any important things to do right? " He added.

Jack's face suddenly became crimson red and he clutched his staff tightly. The Easter Bunny gave him an evil smile while waiting for him to answer.

"What about the-" Jack said but got cut off by the leader.

"Children? Well, there's nothing wrong if you take a day off for a while." North said and raised his brows at the young guardian. "And you helped me last year and you're pretty excited when I let you help me prepare for Christmas."

Jack groaned and sat on the chair while the others were looking back at him. North kind of saw something different about the young guardian and they started to stare at him. The winter spirit raised his brow with anger and observed his fellow guardians.

"WHAT?" he said furiously and they all jumped.

Suddenly his phone rang and the guardians looked around to see where it was coming from. Jack took out his phone and flipped it open and saw your message. His grumpy face abruptly turned into a grin that made the other guardians demur about the winter spirit. He quickly replied and put his phone back in his pocket and stared angrily at his fellow guardians.

"Alright…" he said serenely and North blinked wide and stared at the young guardian, "I still have time…" he muttered. The winter spirit walked through them and joined the yetis and helped. The guardians observed Jack while he's seriously helping. North looked at Bunnymund who gave an I-don't-know gesture. Even the Tooth fairy felt something odd about the young guardian.

"What's the thing he's holding lately?" The Easter Bunny asked.

"It's a cell phone." North replied and felt shocked, "Why does he have a phone?" He added and looked at them, "And who texted him and made him…." They looked at Jack, "help?"

The Tooth fairy suddenly felt something, something she can't describe like she wants to throw the young guardian's phone away, but why?

After a few hours of helping the young guardian went to the dining room and the others followed. They looked at the young guardian as he put his feet and his staff on the table. The young guardian noticed and looked at them slowly.

"What's with the stares?" He said, "It's creeping me out." He added and shook his head.

North sat on his sit still looking at the grinning young guardian while reading a message on his phone. The Easter Bunny scratched his head while looking at Jack and the Tooth fairy was looking at him angrily.

The Sandman, as always, was floating while sleeping in front of the table.

The young guardian hasn't heard silence quite this loud and he closed his phone a bit irritated and looked each of them.

"What's the matter with you all?" he said annoyingly and stopped at North, "what's wrong with a guardian having a phone? Geez…"

"Who's that?" North asked inquisitively and all of them leaned closer to the table waiting for Jack to answer.

"Who's who?" the young guardian said and raised his brow.

Suddenly his phone rang. You're calling him and he noticed that your class was over. He ignored the guardians' stare at him and answered your call.

"Hey…" he said softly and the guardians noticed something really peculiar about the way he talked and looked while talking over the phone.

"Yeah sure-maybe a couple of minutes-" he said while talking over the phone. North's mouth was half opened as well as the Easter Bunny while they're glimpsing at the young guardian really having a conversation with someone.

Jack said the three words that made you bite your lips and made the other guardians dropped their jaws. You said it back and made the young guardian's eyes softer. Jack closed his phone and looked at the guardians.

"Gotta go!" He said joyfully and left the other guardians alone in the dining room.

"Did he just-"

"Yes… he just did…" North said cutting off the Easter Bunny.

"Who's on the other line?" Tooth said angrily as well as her little forms are angry at the person the winter spirit talking with lately.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" - Sandy

Oh God, YOU have a RIVAL xD haha, I wonder what will happen next ^_^

Thanks for the reviews and please give suggestion and tips

Thanks for all the follows and favourites. Reviews pleaseee I beg you! haha ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 11

You were waiting in the park and almost of the people were gone. You took out your sketch book and drew the beautiful scene you're seeing. After a few minutes, snow fell and you looked above and close your eyes as the snow touched your cold face. You giggled when the cold nipped your nose and shook your head that made your (length/color) hair wiggle.

You put your sketch back in your bag and went to a swing and sat there for a while. You pushed yourself back and forth a little bit while you're holding at the cold metal of the swing while looking at the clear, white sky.

Suddenly, a cold breeze burst that made you hug yourself; and as you swerved to look behind, you saw the young guardian staring at you while leaning on his staff. You smile brightly while standing up and you ran and hugged the winter spirit.

"I see you enjoy my brilliant work." Jack said with a laugh and hugged you tightly.

"Is it obvious?" You said with a grin and looked at his pale, but with a bright smile, face. You giggled when he pinched your nose and started to kiss your ears with his cold lips.

"Stop it!" you yelled with delight, "It tickles!" you added and the young guardian backed up and looked at you.

"It tickles?" he said with a peculiar smile and you know what he's thinking.

"Oh, no…" you said nervously while backing away from the young guardian. "Don't even think about-"

He started to walk towards you and you turned your back to him and was about to run away when he suddenly grabbed your waist and started to spin you around.

"Jack!" You shouted and giggled. "Stop!" you added.

After a few spins, you feel a little giddy while holding your head and the young guardian caught you when you are about to fall.

"I… hate you…" you muttered.

The young guardian laughed and gave you a quick kiss on the lips but you're still looking at him angrily.

"Feeling better?" the young guardian asked with a grin. You shook your head and looked at him furiously.

"Alright…" he said with a weird but sweet tone. Jack gave you a kiss longer than the first and you felt your lips were getting warm. When he broke the kiss, your frigid face became deep red and finally smiled at the young guardian.

"See?" Jack said and you punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm hungry… you said with a low voice and the young guardian kissed your forehead and you and Jack started to walk to find something to eat.

"McDonalds! I missed that!" You yelled when you saw a branch of the fast food and dragged the winter spirit.

"Who do you miss?" Jack said angrily thinking that McDonalds was a person. You stopped before crossing the street and laughed aloud that made the young guardian furrowed brow while gazing at you.

"It's a fast food!" you yelled with delight and calmed yourself. You breathed deeply with your eyes closed and look at the young guardian.

"Just… come!" You said and continued to drag the young guardian inside.

Jack was staring at you while you're eating. You insisted him to eat the other burger you bought for him but he doesn't want to.

"Try it!" you said but he glared at you and pointed at himself, "Hello! I'm a winter spirit. SPIRIT!" he said a little irritated.

"Oh right…. I forgot about that…" you said and became lonely all of the sudden.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned about your emotion lately.

"No… nothing." You said and feign a smile.

After eating, you and Jack continued walking home but you didn't talk on the way back. Jack walked beside you with his hand behind him while holding his wooden staff.

"(F/n), what's wrong?" he asked cordially but you didn't answer back.

You got to your house and you went straight to your room. Running, Jack grabbed your hand but you pulled it with force. You went inside your room and you abruptly slammed the door and locked it.

"(F/n)!" The winter spirit shouted while he's beating your door hard. He keeps yelling at your door but you didn't answer.

"Open the door…" He said heartily but you already backed away. You're leaning on the wall with your back and sat slowly on the floor while covering your face… while crying.

Jack freezes the door knob and broke it in pieces. He looked around the room and saw you sobbing on the floor. The winter spirit leaned on you and tried to remove your hands but you wouldn't.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked thoughtfully.

You looked at him with your wet eyes and hugged him tightly as you put your arms around his neck. You kept crying and crying and you couldn't stop. The young guardian hugged you back and whispered in your ear.

"What's wrong? Please…. Tell me…" he said.

"I don't…." you said but your voice keeps breaking, "I…I- I don't want to lose you…" You said while crying. The young guardian touched your face and stared at you with his troubled, worried, light blue eyes.

"You won't lose me…" Jack said and kissed your forehead, "what are you saying?" he added.

You closed your eyes and more tears came out of it. You pushed him all the way to the door but he clutched your hands and laid you in your bed trying to calm you down.

"Stop!" he shouted with anger while holding your hands against the bed. You tried to fight but Jack was just stronger than you. Suddenly you stopped and looked at him.

"I think you should go… and don't come back… ever…" you said coldly.

The winter spirit looked shocked and moved his face closer to you. "Why?" He said furiously. Your face became crimson red. You looked away from him and closed your wet eyes.

"WHY?" he asked again, louder than before.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A SPIRIT AND I'M HUMAN! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?!" You said wrathfully and the young guardian got stunned and didn't know what to say.

More tears flowed from your eyes down to your cold cheeks. The young guardian looked down and glanced back at you.

He leaned and kissed you forcefully. You tried to free your hands but you're getting weaker and weaker in seconds while he's kissing you deeper and deeper as he pushed your hands stronger against your bed.

"Please…." You begged but he doesn't stop. He weaved his fingers with yours and you opened your eyes looking at the young guardian. When your lips parted, he slowly opened his eyes and fixed them with yours.

"I…I-love you…" he said bashfully and a tear flowed down on his pale cheek. "We can find a way…" he added. "Please… don't make me leave…." He begged.

He released your hands and touched your wet cheeks and stared at your (e/c) eyes. You grabbed his jacket and pulled sending his lips on yours. The young guardian closed his eyes and put both of his hands behind your head and lifts your head up while you're kissing him. You put your arms around his neck and locked your lips with his.

You lay down on his chest afterwards and fell asleep after a few minutes. Jack's brushing your hair and lightly kissed your head. He wiped your tears and hugged you tighter.

"We'll find a way… " he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 12

You woke up and saw the young guardian sitting beside you. Concerned, you touched his shoulders and he swerved to look at you. He gave you a smile and touched your hands. You looked at the time and notice that you have to prepare for schooling.

In the living room, Jack's standing there, staring at you while you're eating the last piece of your toast. The young guardian leaned on his staff and you noticed that he wanted to tell you something. You gazed at him and waited for him to say something.

"Can I come to your school?" Jack asked, breaking the silence between the both of you. You nodded with delight and he gave out a joyful smile.

After a few minutes, you both walked to school and talked to each other softly to avoid giving yourself attention.

Arriving in your room, the winter spirit sat on the table at the back. You giggled as he talked to you from behind and secretly giving him gesture to answer. Your first professor entered and started the class after he greeted you all. Fortunately, he's kind, but the other one next to him, your Biology teacher, was not even close to kind.

You kept looking at the back using a mirror and grinned at the young guardian when you noticed he's really paying attention. Luckily, you're not getting caught. It's your Biology subject already and your grumpy, vogue teacher came in and said his favorite words, POP QUIZ.

The students groaned including you, even though you reviewed but you know your professor will try anything for the students not to pass his beloved, hard pop quiz.

The young guardian grinned and didn't know what pop quiz was. He flew above the room carefully, avoiding making any frigid wind inside and watched you from above while you're answering. You realized that he's looking and you secretly looked up and grinned at Jack who smiled back at you.

The young guardian was paying attention to every subject and really learned something. After class, you both went back home, you bought a new doorknob, replacing the one that the young guardian broke and immediately continued walking back to your house for you to review and answer some tiring homework. While studying in the living room, Jack looked at you while answering and surprisingly he answered some of it correctly.

"You really did pay attention, did you?" you said with a grin and the young guardian laughed.

"Accidentally paid attention." He corrected.

"Oh wait… I have to get something from my room." You said and the young guardian abruptly nodded while looking at your books. You giggled and kissed the young guardian's cheek that made him blush.

"Aw… you're still blushing." You said and the young guardian glared at you with a smile.

You ran upstairs to your room and when you opened your door, your jaw dropped because of what you saw inside. You screamed as loud as you can and suddenly the young guardian grabbed his wooden staff and flew to you.

"Don't… scream. I'm not going to hurt you!" The Easter Bunny said trying to out loud your voice.

Suddenly, Jack came and looked at what you're pointing.

"What are you doing here?!" Jack exclaimed with anger and walked closer to Bunnymund.

The Easter Bunny looked around the room and put his palms up facing the young guardian.

"Not my idea, mate. North made me do it." He said nervously and looked at the winter spirit. "I'm dead…" Bunny muttered.

Jack swerved to look at you and noticed that you're stunned and frozen. He laughed and hugged you tightly and kissed your forehead.

"That's the…" He looked at the Easter bunny with an evil grin before he continued, "Easter Mascot."

The young guardian laughed, remembering what you said about Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny got pissed off and started to walk towards Jack.

"What are you calling me?" He asked frantically and the young guardian crossed his arms and turned to the furious Bunny.

"You heard me…" he said coldly while giving him a peculiar smile.

"Is that the Easter Bunny?" you whispered at the young guardian who nodded and still looking at his rival.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked again but with an angry face this time.

The Easter Bunny suddenly became nervous and thought about of escaping but he knows that the young guardian won't stop chasing him if he did. He breathed deeply and looked at Jack and glanced at you.

"He wants me to…" Bunny said and noticed that the young guardian was rather serious, "spy on you."

Jack got furious and was about to slam his staff when you touched the young guardian's hands. Jack sighed deeply and looked at you with his soft blue eyes as you glimpsed at him with a grin.

"Now what?" Jack continued asking the Easter Bunny.

"I don't really know." Bunny said feeling a little embarrassed. You noticed that the Easter Bunny gave a gesture that he wants to talk to the young guardian.

You whispered in Jack's ear and he nodded. After a minute or two you went downstairs and waited for Jack in the living room while continuing your assignments.

"North wants to meet her." Bunnymund said suddenly when you left.

"Oh….ok…" Jack said coldly and continued, "So North will park his wicked, old sleigh in the middle of the street while carrying the Sandman, you and the Tooth fairy? Brilliant!" He said deadpanned.

The Easter Bunny glared and crossed his arms. "Magic portal, idiot!" he yelled angrily and the young guardian feigns a smile.

"Ma-magic portal?" He said curiously, "You'll send her in the north pole?" he added.

"Just for one night, mate." The Easter Bunny explained further.

"When?" Jack asked seriously while looking at him.

"This Saturday, North said." He replied.

The young guardian scratched his head and leaned on his wooden staff while looking at the floor.

"Will she-"

"Of course she will. She's going to kill me If I didn't agree with North." Jack said cutting off the Easter Bunny who's hiding his grin.

"I saw that…" Jack said giving Bunny a warning. "Is that all?" He added and looked at the Easter Bunny.

Bunnymund walked closer to the young guardian and leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Stay her away from Tooth as far as you can."

The young guardian didn't know what Bunnymund was saying. He raised his brow and the Easter Bunny shook his head with a grin.

"Just- just do it." he added and tap the floor twice and a hole formed and the Easter bunny hopped in.

The young guardian looked up and breathed deeply. He went downstairs and saw you stretching and he knows that you're already done. You notice the young guardian and looked at him with a grin.

"So?" You asked inquisitively and walked to him.

"North wants to meet you…" Jack said candidly. Your mouth was half opened upon hearing that and the young guardian pushed your chin up to close your surprised mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 13:

"Santa wants to meet me?!" You exclaimed, panicking around your house while the young guardian stared at you blankly. "Wh- why?" you added and stopped walking around.

"Why do you think?" He said serenely and smirked at you.

"I don't know!" you shouted and touched your head with both of your hands. Jack supported you while you sit on the couch and tried to calm you down as he brushed your (length/color) hair. The young guardian touched your face and turned it for you to face his handsome face.

"North is like a father to me since I joined the guardians." He explained casually and stared at your (e/c) eyes. "Even if he doesn't know it." he muttered.

You smiled and shook your head while uttering a small laugh. "Bunnymund and Sandy, I treat them like brothers and Tooth as a sister." He breathed and glanced at you with a grin, "and I think North just wants to meet my girlfriend."

You widened your eyes with surprise and your heart smiled wildly when you heard what Jack just said. He kissed your forehead and rubbed your cheeks with his pale, soft, cold fingers gently. You closed your eyes to feel his warm touch and opened after a few seconds.

"So… you coming?" He asked gently with a sweet grin and you nodded slowly. Jack hugged you tightly and uttered a laugh.

"When exactly?" You asked curiously.

"This Saturday." He said and scratched his head when he remembered that there's something he forgot to tell you, "Did I…" he said nervously, "did- did I mention that… you're going to the North pole… for one night?"

Your jaw dropped and shook your head and looked at the young guardian, "did you just say… North- North pole?" you asked trying to be sure if you heard it correctly.

"Yu…p" Jack said and leaned on his staff as he looked at you while you wiped your face.

"I'm going to North pole…" you whispered and glanced at the young guardian with a grin, "NORTH POLE!" you shouted with delight that made the winter spirit jump and laughed afterwards.

You sighed deeply and stared at Jack Frost who looked back at you curiously. "What?" he asked inquisitively.

"I just can't believe it…" you said and the young guardian raised his brow.

"Can't believe… what?" he asked curiously.

"I can't believe that… Jack Frost is my boyfriend who's friends with Santa, The Easter Bunny, the Sandman, the Tooth fairy and on Saturday… I'm going to North pole with…. With what?" you asked thinking how will you go there.

"Oh… with… uhm… ma-magic portal." Jack said.

You scratched your head and blinked your eyes a couple times and having a hard time taking all in. You stared at Jack Frost blankly and smiled.

"Guardians, magic portals, magic staff… " you said breathlessly and the young guardian kissed your forehead.

"You'll get used to it…" he said heartily.

Suddenly your house telephone rang and you hurriedly answered it excitedly to hear your parents' voice.

"Hey Mom!" you shouted with delight, "Yes, I'm fine." you added. You talked to each other for half an hour but in the end, your smile became a frown. "Oh… ok mom- No, it's fine…." you said sadly. "Alright mom- love you too and tell dad that I love him too."

You hang up and the young guardian noticed that you're getting sleepy.

"Let's go, you need to sleep." He said sweetly.

You and Jack went to your room and you did your before- bedtime routines before lying in your bed. The young guardian watched you while he's standing beside your window as you tucked yourself in. You noticed that the winter spirit was looking at you with a grin. You invited him to come closer to you and he did.

You touched his cold, pale hands and closed your eyes and ignored the frigid feeling on the young guardian's hand. After a few minutes you fell asleep and Jack was watching you while he's sitting on the edge of the bed. He brushed your (length/color) hair, kissed your cheek and whispered "Goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 14:

You've been waiting for this day, Saturday. You're very excited but a bit nervous. Jack helped you packed some clothes and the things you need. You folded your clothes joyfully and excitedly as you put it in your bag. The young guardian laughed and pinched your nose.

"You're so cute when you're excited." He said and you giggled when you zipped your bag.

"What time are we going out?" You asked curiously and stared at the winter spirit's light-blue bright eyes.

Jack looked at the clock and noticed that you have still to wait for two hours. He looked at you with a frown face and your lips frowned.

"Two more hours…." He said softly.

Groaning, you punched your bed once and looked at the clock and glanced at the winter spirit with a grin and he raised his brow at you looking troubled.

"What?" he asked feeling confused.

"Is there a possibility that…." You said with a weird grin, "you can ask someone to make time faster?"

The young guardian laughed out loud and threw himself on your bed. He can barely breathe and he's touching his stomach because of his hard laugh.

"That…. Tha- that's ridiculous!" Jack shouted while chuckling.

Your face became red and furious as you looked at the crazy winter spirit rolling on your bed while laughing himself out.

"What!" you screamed furiously, "I thought maybe there's some kind of… time spirit, whatever!" you added.

The young guardian laughed louder when he heard the word time spirit. You clutched your fist and left your room in an angry way and went downstairs, leaving the witty winter guardian in your room.

After a few minutes, the young guardian was walking down the stairs while uttering a little laugh. He saw you sitting on the couch with your arms and legs crossed. He stood and leaned behind you and you looked away from the young guardian.

"Aw…. come on (F/n)." he said heartily but you still gave him your furious face. "You're the one who made me laugh." He added with a sweet grin in front of your face.

Suddenly your phone, lying on the living table, rang. You grabbed it and read the message.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously when he saw that there's no name on your text message but you didn't answer back.

Then he started to nag you and kept repeating his question irritatedly. You covered your ears and suddenly he snatched your phone. You swerved and the young guardian was already reading the message.

"Give that back!" you shouted with anger but he gave you a peculiar grin and hid your phone behind him with his wooden staff.

"Who is this?" he asked with a grin while staring at your crimson, irritated face.

"How should I know?!" You answered back furiously and walked to him. "It's a new number, I have no idea." You added but still sounded a little irritated.

The young guardian glared and gave the phone to you and you took it angrily and went back to the sofa. Jack sat beside you and peeking on your phone trying to see your reply message but you turned your phone and covered it with your hands.

Suddenly your phone rang again and Jack tried to get it but you kept taking it away from him. He groaned and stood in front of you while leaning on his staff. You widened your eyes upon reading the message and your face became angrier.

"I'm getting him for this…" you muttered. Jack raised his brow and knows that you already knew who sent you the message.

"Who?" Jack snapped and looked at you with his troubled and a little jealous face. You didn't talk back and the young guardian breathed deeply and glanced back at you.

"If you're not going to tell me, we are not going." He said giving you a warning. You looked at him sharply and groaned while giving your phone to him.

He took it and read your message. His lips curled into a mischievous, evil smile and took out his phone and typed the number.

"I'm playing with him for a while." He said after giving it to you. You gave him a grin as he blinked at you.

"So… time spirit…" Jack said reminding what you said lately. Your smile turned upside down when you stood in front of him.

"Stop it." you said in a low angry tone. He uttered a laugh and brushed your hair. He gave you a gesture to look at the time and when you did, your face enlightened and you hurriedly ran upstairs to get your things.

The young guardian, standing in front of the door with his staff rested on his shoulder and his other hand stuffed in his jacket pocket, giggled when he saw you running downstairs happily.

You didn't say anything and you abruptly grabbed your house keys and dragged the young guardian after you locked the door.

"Woah!" he said surprisingly when you towed him while running. "The other direction!" he shouted with a laugh and you stopped and swerved to the young guardian.

"That's embarrassing…" you said bashfully. The young guardian nips it your cold nose and dragged you to the meeting place.

"This is it?" you asked when you saw the place, not really you're expecting. "We're out of nowhere… and I can see the gasoline station from here… are you dang serious?" You said gloomily and looked at the young guardian.

Jack laughed and patted your head, "You'll see." He said cordially.

Suddenly a cold wind stroke behind you and it's definitely not the winter's doing. You looked around and back to the young guardian.

"He's here." He said with a grin and swerved behind him.

"Hello mate." A voice said out of nowhere but you saw someone leaning on the wall not far from you and you already knew who it is.

"Let me guess… the Easter Bunny." You said and the young guardian uttered a small laugh.

"Well, I call him Easter Kangaroo." Jack said and you covered your mouth to hide your sweet grin.

Bunnymund got pissed off and came out of the shadows walking towards the young guardian, "I am not a Kangaroo mate!" he shouted angrily and moved his angry face closer to the winter spirit.

"Oh right…" Jack said while looking above and glanced back at the Easter Bunny, "You're an Easter Mascot!" he yelled ad laughed.

Your jaw dropped and you know that you gave that idea and now he's using it against the Bunny, THE Easter Bunny.

"Oh yeah? You think you're the only one with a NEW joke mate?" Bunnymund asked furiously and the young guardian smirked at him, "You're a walking freezer!"

You can't help not to laugh and the young guardian turned to look at you with his angry face. He glanced back at the Easter Bunny and moved his frantically, pale, cold face.

"You're on, Kangaroo…" he muttered angrily and the Easter Bunny gave an evil smile at the young guardian.

"So!" Bunnymund exclaimed and you stopped laughing, noticing that he's talking to you.

"You ready (F/n)?" he asked and two hairy things stood behind you with a brown fur and was about ten feet tall and have a ponytail on top of their heads. You also noticed that they're holding a red sack. You ran to the young guardian and hid behind him. Jack laughed and looked at you.

"It's fine, they're yetis… they're with North." He said serenely and you moved your lips closer to his ear.

"I thought that they are just-" He smirked at you and you realized that, that word has no sense anymore for you. "Never mind…" you added.

"What's with the sack?" You asked curiously while looking at what the yetis are holding. He gave you a worried face and you felt nervous all of the sudden.

"They- they going to-"he cleared his throat before continuing, "put you inside it." He said and your eyes widened, feeling confused.

"I mean us…" Jack corrected.

"Come on mate, we're going to be late." Bunnymund said breaking the silence. You sighed deeply and raised a brow at the young guardian with a grin.

One of the yetis opened a portal and grabbed Jack and put him inside the sack without a warning but the other yeti opened the sack and put you in it gently. You giggled when the yeti holding Jack tossed him through the magic portal.

You gulped and can feel that you're about to be tossed through the portal. You hugged yourself firmly and closed your eyes.

"This will be quite a ride…"


	15. Chapter 15

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 15:

"What's taking them so long?" North said while walking across the room and looked at the clock and noticed that you and Jack were three minutes late.

Suddenly the magic portal opened and North's face enlightened felt excited.

"Positions everybody!" He yelled with his Russian accent.

The Sandman got woken up, alarmed, and looked at the leader while saying something above his head using his dream dust.

"Jack's coming." North said excitedly and the Tooth fairy's lips twisted into a rare smile and one of her forms fainted but the thing is, she didn't know that you're with the young guardian.

She started to give instructions to her forms nervously and after a minute or two Jack went out of the portal.

He crawled out of the sack and felt his head spinning. He shook his head quickly, grabbed his wooden staff and turned to the portal, preparing to catch you.

"Who's in the other bag?" Tooth asked herself felt confused when she saw Jack caught it and put it down gently.

"That was fun!" You said joyfully and the young guardian laughed and helped you to stand up.

He brushed your (length/color) hair out of your face and touched your cheeks, checking if you got dizzy or something.

"I'm fine." You said seriously with a grin and the young guardian utters a little laugh.

"Who's that?" Tooth whispered at North but the leader widened his eyes and tried to avoid looking at the Tooth fairy.

"Wow…." You said almost breathlessly, "You got to be kidding me…" you added while looking around the place.

"I know!" Jack said with a laugh, "That's exactly what I said when I first came here."

You looked at Jack and noticed the other guardians looking at you and got shy all of the sudden.

"Welcome (F/n)!" North said joyfully. "I'm North and I think Jack told you about me." He added.

You nodded bashfully and walked closer to Jack. The young guardian glanced at you and noticed that you became shy and speechless. He put his arm around your shoulder and walked towards the other guardians.

"You know Bunny right?" Jack said and you nodded and looked at the Easter Bunny and smiled back at you but gave an angry face at the young guardian.

"And this is the Sandman." He said while looking at Sandy. "We call him Sandy." He added.

You didn't expect what the Sandman would look like but you got amazed by his form. He's made of a golden like sand and you giggled when he waved at you joyfully.

"Hi Sandy…" you said cordially and he started to say something. You looked at the young guardian, asking him what he was saying but he also didn't know.

"Why don't you say something Sandy?" North said with a grin and the Sandman burst out dream sand from his two ears and it's pretty obvious that he became angry. You giggled sweetly and the Sandman blushed and became shy all the sudden.

"And this is the Tooth fairy." Jack continued. You saw Tooth smiled at you and waved a little peculiar so you just smiled at her politely.

"So what do you think (F/n)?" North asked with a grin while spreading his arms.

"This place is…. Amazing…" you said sweetly with a smile and the leader gave a laugh.

Suddenly you heard something from behind you and saw an elf and another one and another one. You looked at Jack and gave him a curious face.

"Are those… elves?" You asked and he nodded.

One of the elves, holding a tray of cookies, walked towards you and reached the tray to you but the young guardian passed his staff by the elf and it suddenly became frozen. You looked at the witty young guardian and raised your brow with a grin.

"You really don't want to eat that." He said with a weird smile and you shook your head while uttering a laugh.

"So!" Jack exclaimed and looked at North, "How's the naughty list?" he added while walking around the room with his wooden staff resting on his shoulders.

You glared and crossed your arms while looking at the young guardian with a sweet grin. North looked at you and gave a weird smile.

"You hold the record… again." North said gloomily and breathed deeply. "What did this clown say to you to make you his-" Bunnymund was about to continue when the young guardian slammed his staff on the floor and cold, strong wind blew towards them.

They all covered their faces and peeked at the young guardian. Your mouth is half opened and stared at the winter spirit in front of you.

"You're saying?" Jack said angrily as he leaned on his staff and while looking at the Easter Bunny. Bunnymund gulped hard and looked at North.

"Music!" He shouted Jack looked at the elves surrounding you and him.

"No music!" he yelled furiously and one of the elves banged its instrument down and punched his fellow elf.

You covered your mouth while hiding your laugh when you saw Jack got angry. North looked at you nervously and gave you a gesture. You walked towards the young guardian and put your arm around his waist. He blinked twice, surprised and turned his head to look at you and saw you giving him a smirk.

He sighed deeply and shook his head. He loosens his grip of his staff and looked at his scared fellow guardians.

"Don't you wanna tour (F/n)?" Jack snapped with a grin. North's face enlightened and rested his hands on his waist.

"Of course we do!" He shouted joyfully. The young guardian put his arm around your shoulders and started walking around following the leader.

The Tooth fairy and her forms stared at you from behind with their hands crossed while flying. The Sandman kept talking to you and you don't have any idea what he's saying. You're just giving him a polite smiles and nods all the time.

You saw yetis were pretty busy working and looked around to search for the elves but you saw them just joking around and… hurting themselves. Jack noticed your stare at the elves and he laughed and got your attention.

"I also thought elves are the one making the toys." He whispered and you giggled. While walking you saw Christmas ball coming towards you fortunately you crouched down and the young guardian froze a couple of elves.

"Stupid elves…." He murmured and continued walking. You passed by the elves and you saw their eyes moved while they're frozen.

"They'll be fine!" Jack suddenly exclaimed noticing you're looking at the frozen, irritating, poor elves.

"I'm not worried about them…" you murmured but loud enough for the young guardian to hear.

"Please…. Like I'll do that to you…" he said and gave an evil smile when he heard you sigh in relief, "unless…" he added and you shrugged.

"Try it and I'll melt you!" You said angrily while shaking your fist in front of the young guardian.

"I'm just kidding!" He said and gave you a shaky smile. You laughed and passed by the winter spirit and he scratched his head while looking at you in front of him.

After a few hours of walking around North's place Jack noticed that you're getting tired, you're just not showing it. Suddenly, Jack gave you his staff and asked you to hold it. The other guardians got shocked about what the young guardian just did.

He doesn't want anyone to touch his beloved wooden staff but he asked you to hold it for him. You felt troubled and he abruptly carried you, bride-style.

"Woah, hey!" you shouted and felt surprise. "Wha-"

The young guardian looked at you with his bright light blue eyes which made you speechless and breathless.

"Is dinner ready?" Jack asked North and he nodded without even noticing it. "Meet you in the dining room!" He shouted joyfully and glanced at you.

"Let's go." He said heartily and looked around the place.

"You are gonna-" You got cut off when Jack jumped and flew to the dining room. You covered your eyes while holding Jack's staff. The young guardian was laughing at you when he put you down and while you're trembling.

"A little warning next time…" you said in a low voice and the young guardian pinched your nose.

You noticed that the foods were already prepared on the table and you looked at them with amazement and glanced at the young guardian who's leaning on his staff.

"Wow this is… like a feast…" you said and laughed.

A few minutes later, the other guardians came and Jack swerved behind him to look at them. The winter spirit saw something peculiar about the leader.

"I don't know Santa wears glasses…." You muttered.

"He doesn't…" Jack answered back and stared at North.

They all sat on their seats and of course, you sat beside the young guardian. You all started talking and laughing at each other. You also noticed that the Tooth fairy was not talking much and you saw Sandy fell asleep while eating which made you laugh a little.

"So Jack Fridge…." Bunnymund said and got everybody's attention, even Sandy woke up upon hearing it and they all looked nervously at the two rivals as the young guardian feigned a laugh.

"What did you call me? Easter Mascot?" He asked irritatedly and looked at the Easter Bunny with anger.

You slowly drank from your glass of water while looking at the two. You glanced at North who obviously scared of what's going to happen. The Easter Bunny suddenly stood up and put his hands on the table angrily as he leaned closer to the young guardian in front of him.

"I am not a mascot, mate!" He yelled. The young guardian clutches his staff and stood up to confront the Easter Bunny.

"Yes you are…" Jack insisted trying to faze Bunnymund. Sandy stared at the two and his eyes slowly closed and didn't notice that he fell asleep again. "You're an Easter Mascot who's scared of greyhounds!" the winter spirit added.

The Easter Bunny brought out his egg bombs and Jack grasped his staff tighter. "You should remember this day…" Bunnymund said serenely and the young guardian's eyes became sharper.

"Why?" he asked furiously and a bit curious.

"Because…." He said and prepared to throw and egg bomb, "I'm going to kill a talking fridge today!" He exclaimed.

Before a rampage happens, North banged the table hard and took off his glasses. They all froze and looked at the leader.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, "Or I'll put you both in a room." The two guardians suddenly gulped and looked at each other nervously, "and you know what room I'm talking about!" he added.

Both of them sat back with their arms crossed. You looked at North who blinked at you and you smiled back sweetly.

"I don't know you wear glasses." You said feeling curious about Santa wearing glasses all of the sudden.

"Oh no, child!" He said joyfully with his strong Russian accent, "I'm just wearing these to dramatically remove it to show anger." All of you looked at North with troubled and curious faces, "because it's weird to do it with contact lenses." He added.

"Oh…. wow…." You all said gloomily.


	16. Chapter 16

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 16: One Night at North Pole

Jack ushered you to his room and left you there to give you time to change. He waited outside till you're done. Suddenly, the Easter Bunny passed by and saw the young guardian waiting in front of his door.

"How are you doing mate?" The Easter bunny asked politely and the young guardian felt troubled about Bunnymund's kindness.

"Just…. fine." He said simply and looked down and observed that working yetis below.

"Good, good…" Bunnymund said with a couple of nods and while looking at his boomerang. "She's rather special to you huh?" he added.

The young guardian felt comfortable with the Easter Bunny that time and they talked for a while and seriously having a good conversation.

"Oh and North wants you do to something for him…" The Easter Bunny said and looked at the young guardian attentively.

"What is it?" the winter spirit asked peculiarly while looking at Bunnymund.

"He wants you to ask (F/n) what she felt while holding your staff." He said seriously. The young guardian raised his brow and nodded feeling unsure and curious about North's favor.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Bunnymund started to mock the young guardian and blinked at him secretly before he left.

"Sorry for waiting you." you said thoughtfully and the winter spirit just smiled at and entered the room.

You grabbed your sketch book and pencil and sat on the chair facing the window with a beautiful breath taking view. You sat on the chair and opened a blank page on your sketch pad and started sketching.

The young guardian stood behind you and peeked while you're working and grinned when he saw it. You looked up and saw the young guardian's beautiful, icy, blue, bright eyes and smiled at him sweetly and went back to your work.

"You know what… " you said breaking the silence.

"What?" The winter spirit asked inquisitively and moved his face closer to your cheek.

"This is the best Saturday ever…" you said with a grin. The young guardian brushed your hair and kissed your cheek with his cold, pale thin lips and slides it softly to your ear and whispered.

You giggle as he nibbled your ear while closing your eyes. He backed away and kissed your head and leaned on his staff after until you finished your sketching.

You stood up and put your sketchbook on the chair and sat beside the young guardian on his bed. You noticed that he's staring at you for a while and got curious the way he did it.

"What?" You asked and wiped your face gently. He touched your hands and put it down as he breathed deeply.

"I want to ask you something…" he said softly and noticed that you're listening to him closely. "North wants to know what you felt when you held my staff lately." He added.

You blinked a couple of times and looked at his wooden staff. "Nothing…" you said simply and unsure if that's the right answer. "Why?" you added.

"I don't really know it… yet." He said and looked at his staff. "North didn't tell me straight forward actually." He added.

You suddenly yawned and the winter spirit carried you and lay you down properly and gently on his bed. You tucked yourself in while Jack's turning the night light on and sat beside you after.

"You're not going to sleep yet?" you asked thoughtfully while brushing the young guardian's hair.

He shook his head and touched your soft hands and rubbed it against his pale, cold cheeks gently and kissed it afterwards.

"Nope, not yet." He said simply, "I have something to do downstairs." He added.

You nodded slowly while cuddling the young guardian's hand and he suddenly leaned closer to you and gave you a sweet, soft kiss.

Your cheeks turned deep red when he parted and looked into your (e/c) bright eyes. He brushed your hair as you close your eyes and fell asleep.

The young guardian stood up and when he turned he saw the Easter Bunny looking at him with a peculiar smile of his.

The young guardian's face blushed and felt bashful as he pushed Bunnymund out and closed the door behind him and walked downstairs without saying anything.

"Oh… someone's-"

The young guardian turned and gave the Easter Bunny an angry look that made him gulped and also made him to shut up. The winter spirit went to North's workplace like he said to them earlier.

When he and the Easter Bunny entered the room, he saw the others waiting for them and saw North standing in front of the fireplace with his arms crossed.

Bunnymund closed the door gently and stood near his fellow guardians and waited for someone to talk.

"So… Jack Frost," North said breaking the silence upon them, "what did she say?" he added.

They all looked at the young guardian who's sitting on the table while leaning on his wooden staff. He looked each one of them and at North when he turned to look at him.

"She felt nothing." Jack said simply and his fellow guardians looked at the swordsman.

"Bunnymund," North said and the Easter Bunny looked at the leader, "Touch Jack's staff." The all looked at him blankly and the Easter Bunny glanced at the young guardian.

"Why?" Jack asked sounded like he's opposing North.

"You'll see." He said seriously and the young guardian stared at Bunnymund.

Jack reached his staff and the Easter Bunny walked closer and looked at North to see if he's really serious but obviously he was.

Bunnymund breathed deeply and grasped Jack's wooden staff. Suddenly, he shouted and he abruptly retrieved his hands and touched it with the other one.

"What just happened?" Jack asked feeling shocked about the Easter Bunny.

"There's kind of cold electric shock stroke through my hand!" Bunnymund yelled d and covered his hands to give heat.

Jack looked at the leader who nodded with his eyes closed while he's listening to Bunnymund's explanation.

"Sandy…." North said and the Sandman didn't want to but North's gave him a scary stare that made him obey. The Sandman touched it with one finger and shakes it off after and put it in his mouth.

"Tooth…" North continued and she did and the same thing happened. "You see now Jack?" He added.

Jack looked at his wooden staff and clutched it tightly. "Even I can't hold your staff when I tried it." North continued. The young guardian walked towards the leader and looked at him with his confused face.

"What about when (F/n) touched it she didn't react like that besides it's too painful for her to hide it but why-"

"I don't know…" North said softly cutting the young guardian and looked at him with his soft eyes, "That staff picked you as its owner." He explained, "But I don't really understand why it didn't react to (F/n) when she touched It." he added.

"Your staff is a part of you now and (F/n) is a part of you too, making her part of your staff." He explained further.

"Jack… you loved a human." North added and all of the guardians' eyes felt pity about the young guardian even the Tooth fairy, "Do you know what that-"

Jack slammed his staff on the floor with anger that made his fellow guardians covered themselves from the cold. The young guardian looked at North with rage and sadness in his eyes and the leader put his hands on his shoulders while he looked at him.

"Don't remind me…." Jack said furiously but his tone felt lonely and scared. "There's a way… there is ALWAYS a way…" he added. North grinned and patted the young guardian's head. "

"Of course there is… and we will find it." North said and the winter spirit's face brightened and looked up to North.

"Thanks… North." He said heartily.

"Go to sleep now, it's getting late." North responded and the young guardian nodded with delight. He ran to his room after leaving the other guardians behind.

"Is it possible mate?" Bunnymund asked North feeling concerned about Jack.

"Anything's possible…"


	17. Chapter 17

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 17:

You're helping North to prepare for Christmas and you were having fun while doing it. The little unhelpful elves were doing their best to faze the yetis which made you laugh and giggle all the time. Suddenly, you heard the young guardian calling your name as he flew around North's place and didn't notice you below.

"(F/N)!" He yelled worriedly and heard you laughing. Jack glanced at you and gave you an irritated look as he flew closer.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said frantically and you touched his pale cheeks that made him to calm down.

"I'm just helping here and it's fun!" you said with delight and giggled. He grinned at you and pinched your nose gently before you went back to work.

Sandy came and called both of you for breakfast. The young guardian carried you and flew to the dining room. You saw the other guardians there, waiting. You all took a seat and the food, delivered by the elves, came. After the meal North decided to go out before you leave and you agreed cheerfully. North gave you warm clothes and wore it before going out.

"It's getting cold!" you yelled to the winter spirit when you felt frigid after a few minutes.

"It's because you're just standing right there!" he said with a laugh and pinched your nose. He backed away and he made a snowball. Jack blinked at you and you knew what he's thinking.

"Oh no, no, no!" you shouted but he's not listening. He's getting ready to throw the snowball and you started to run away.

"Look at Sandy. He's not cold or shivering at all!" Jack said aloud and laughed when the Sandman got stuck in the deep snow and North tried to help him but instead he got baffled too.

"Don't you think you should help them instead of laughing at them?" you said with a smirked and looked at the naughty young guardian.

"No!" The winter guardian shouted and looked at you as you glared at him. Suddenly, you threw a snowball and hit Jack right on the face. His laugh disappeared and started to chase after you. After a few minutes of running you gave up but the winter spirit was not stopping.

"Ok, ok, ok. I don't want to play anymore… I need to rest." You said with a grin while catching your breath.

"Oh no… I'm not buying that!" he yelled fiercely. You stood in front of him and you touched his face and gave a quick kiss on the lips that made him drop the snowball he's holding.

"There…. Buy that!" you said with a laugh while you're staring at his shocked face and sat on the rock beside where Bunnymund's sitting on.

"Hey… why are you not joining the others?" You asked the Easter Bunny thoughtfully and looked at his green bright eyes.

"I'm… not really a winter kind of… bunny, (F/n)." he said bashfully and you gave him a polite smile.

"What about you?" Bunnymund asked as you looked at the young guardian fazing his two sunken fellow guardians.

"Just resting after Jack chased after me for… about half an hour…." You said with feeling a bit angry at the young guardian.

Jack Frost was playing with his two angry guardians below him and keep throwing snowballs at them.

"They look pathetic…" he muttered with a weird grin.

"I heard that Jack!" North shouted while holding Sandy and preventing him to go underneath, "I called out to you a hundred times!" the angry leader exclaimed.

The naughty guardian walked to them and tried not to laugh but he can't help it whenever he gazed at the two guardians.

The head of Sandy was the only thing you can see from him and North's half body had sunken and the young guardian's in front of them, just giving them a mischievous laugh while rolling in the white frigid snow.

After all the teasing and laughing at North and Sandy, he finally helped them and they both chased after the young guardian.

North and Sandy were throwing snowballs at Jack but none of it hit him. The young guardian was in the air, still laughing at them and after a few moments later he went down in front of the Easter Bunny without realizing it.

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" Jack challenged the two abashed guardians and they both made the biggest snowball they can make and threw to the young guardian but unfortunately Jack ducked and Bunnymund got hit instead of the young guardian.

You covered your mouth and your eyes were opened wide with horror while looking at the… snow bunny lying on the ground full of snow. North and Sandy shivered madly and they stood there frozen.

Bunnymund was flown into the ground and he stood up pretty furious and looked at the shaking young guardian pointing at North and Sandy.

The angry faced Easter Bunny turned to look at the two frozen nervous guardians just standing a few steps from him. He brought out his Egg bombs and gave an evil smile.

"You want me to join?" Bunnymund said, "Alright… I'll join!" Bunnymund shouted and started to chase the running North and Sandy.

The young guardian laughed himself out and rolled over the white cold snow while hugging his stomach. You followed the grumpy Easter Bunny, the running frightened swordsman and the cute little Sandman with your eyes and with your mouth half opened.

"Stop right there!" Bunnymund shouted while chasing North.

"Give me a reason why should I stop!" North answered back while running for his life.

"So that I can hit you with my Easter bomb!" Bunnymund said angrily and threw a bomb at the leader but missed.

"Who in the name of sanity wants to be hit by an Easter bomb?!" North exclaimed

"The one I'm chasing right now!" Bunnymund said.

Upon hearing that, you laughed with Jack and lie down on your back. You tried to stop laughing but you just can't. You sat up and watched the guardians chasing each other.

Suddenly you heard North's big clock rang and all the guardians froze and looked at you. You gave them a polite sweet smile and they all nodded.

The Easter Bunny threw his egg bombs at the leader advantaging him. North's face became black and his beloved red suit got burned. Now the leader was the one chasing Bunnymund and all of you continued laughing.

"Hey North… I have to go." You said heartily when all of you went back in North's place while Jack's holding your belongings and reached it out to you.

"Alright child, be careful now." he said with his strong Russian accent. You grinned back and said your goodbyes to the other guardians. North opened the magic portal leading to your hometown and the winter spirit went home with you.

"HOME!" you said excitedly and jumped around your beloved house. "It's really weird…" you said and your face became gloomy all of the sudden, "I went to North Pole and now I'm here again in seconds… COOL!" you said joyfully and the young guardian hugged you tightly with a laugh.

Suddenly your doorbell rang and you both looked at each other and have no idea who that was. You looked at the door hole first and saw your beloved cousin. You looked at Jack and put your index finger on your lips before opening the door.

"Hey!" you said joyfully and your cousin smiled with a grin.

"Hey (F/n)" he said back and hugged you tightly, "Where have you been yesterday?" he asked and you screamed on the inside and doesn't know what to say.

"Uhmm…" you stammered, "I… met up with a friend… yeah." You said sounding unsure and your cousin was not really contented with your answer. He went inside your house and looked around.

"Which one?" he asked with a weird tone. "Which friend?" he asked again.

"You know… the one that went to… Canada." You said feeling nervous.

"Oh… I don't know about that." He said while looking around your house. You looked up and saw the young guardian on the ceiling.

"I went here yesterday and you're not home, I'm just checking on you he said with a grin."

"Oh, of course!" you said hiding your nervousness.

Your cousin finished looking around the house and said goodbye to you before he left. You closed the door and banged your head as you sighed in relief.

"That was close…" you muttered and the young guardian flew down and kissed your head, "are you not still hungry?" he asked you thoughtfully.

"Nope… Still full from the lunch at North's…" then you paused and the young guardian got curious.

"What?" he asked.

You shook your head and looked at the young guardian with a grin, "I just can't believe myself saying that…."

The young guardian laughed and gave you a sudden kiss that made your eyes open wider than before and your face became deep red.

"Aww… you're still blushing."


	18. Chapter 18

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 18:

You're watching television but you've been moving side to side because your young winter spirit was observing the huge T.V screen in your living room. You can't really watch attentively and your favourite t.v show is on.

"Jack Overland Frost!" you yelled but he obviously he didn't listen. He keeps knocking the screen with his wooden staff and stared at it for a couple of minutes.

The young guardian grinned and turned to look at you, "You said my middle name." He said cordially and sat beside you.

"Finally!" you said with a bit of anger in your tone. You finally started to enjoy the show but unfortunately it's already over. "Damn!" you shouted furiously and turned off the television stubbornly.

"Can't you just play it again?" Jack said thoughtfully as he put his arm around your shoulder.

"No!" you yelled frantically, "it's not a magic t.v Jack and this is not a magic remote not like your wooden magic staff!" You shouted with intense anger to the young guardian.

Jack Frost laughed, pinched you nose and kissed your forehead but that didn't make you feel any better. You stood up and put the remote down on the center table outrageously. You went upstairs leaving the young guardian behind, surprisingly, he's already in your room.

Groaning, you went back downstairs and he was there again. Suddenly, a hole appeared on the floor. You backed away from it and stared at it for a while.

"Bunnymund?" you thought and you were precisely right. The Easter Bunny jumped out of the hole and turned and greeted you warmly.

"Good afternoon (F/n)!" Bunnymund said with a grin and swerved to glance at the young guardian.

"Oh… hey frostbite." He said coldly.

The young guardian clutched his staff and looked at you. Still angry at the young guardian, you stuck your tongue out as you crossed your arms. You ran to the kitchen excitedly and grabbed a piece of fresh carrot.

"Heads up!" you said cheerfully and the Easter Bunny caught his favorite veggie. "Thanks mate!" he replied after he took a bite out of it. The young guardian glared and the Easter Bunny's chewing when he looked at the winter spirit.

"North wants you." Bunnymund said. Jack Frost sighed deeply as he scratched his white-silver hair. You took a seat while looking at the two guardians. The winter spirit glanced at you, giving a message.

"What?" You asked curiously, "there's no way I'm going to say no." you added.

The young guardian groaned and the Easter Bunny talked by the time he finished his carrot, "He wants you… now." Bunnymund with said with a bit bossy in his voice.

"Just go," you said heartily when you noticed that the young guardian doesn't want to leave you alone. "I'll be at Jamie's place. I'll be babysitting him this evening."

Jack nodded cheerfully and looked at Bunnymund. The Australian accent Easter Bunny gave the young guardian a smile before he jumped back into the hole. You stood up and looked at the winter spirit as his smile faded.

"I'll be fine…" you said with your soft like silk voice. "Jamie will keep me company." You added.

"Alright," Jack suddenly said, "and tell him that I'll visit him." He added and gave you a big hug. "Sure thing…" you said whispered.

You watched your own superman as he flew away and waved at him before he's too far to be seen. You smiled sweetly and went back in and prepared for later.

North, while in his workplace, have been walking across the room for hours and can't take his eyes off on the enormous globe. A few moments later, the winter spirit came out of the portal and the man in the red suit sighed with relief.

"What happened?" Jack suddenly said as he went out of the sack. The young guardian looked at North's serene eyes and glanced at the globe. "It's him again, is it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." North said worriedly about the predicament they're in. "He's back and I presume you know what the reason is." He added and looked at the young guardian.

"Of course…" he said calmly as he grasped his wooden staff. The Easter Bunny smiled with relish and glanced at the evil smiling young guardian.

"What are waiting for?" Jack said and looked at his fellow guardians. North and the others prepared for battle and went in the sleigh after.

"I wish (F/n) gave me another carrot. I could've saved it for this." Bunnymund said while holding his stomach and even though the sleigh was not yet moving.

It's already seven in the evening when you arrived at Jamie's place and saw him waiting for you while sitting on the stairs. You gave him a heartfelt smile and knelt when he started to run to you.

"Oh, I miss you to kiddo…" you said softly as he hugged you tightly. His mother stared at the both of you and grinned.

Suddenly, Jamie's father opened the door and his parents reminded you again about the house rules and regulations before they left. You waited them to enter the car before closing and locking the doors.

"Where's Jack Frost?" Jamie said with a thrill in his eyes. You looked at the young boy and brushed his hair with a grin.

"If you want to see him…" Jaime clutched his hands with excitement as he waited you to continue, "First, you have to eat dinner, brush your teeth, clean up your room and dress up for bedtime."

Jamie nodded cheerfully and started running into the dining room. While you're heating up the food, the young boy kept asking you if it was ready.

"Nope." You said serenely with a sweet grin. Finally, you put the food on the table and Jamie abruptly ate his food. You reminded him to eat slowly but he's too excited about the young guardian. He hurriedly drank his water and ran upstairs to brush his teeth and to wear his pyjamas.

After washing the dishes, the young boy called out to you and yelled that he's already done. You walked upstairs to his room and giggled when you saw him looking through the window waiting for the winter spirit.

"Wow! Your room is spotless!" You said sounding amazed and looked at the young boy while he's grabbing a chair and put it in front of his window.

"Did you brush your teeth?" you asked as you closed the door behind you.

"Yes ma'am!" Jamie said excitedly and swerved to look at you. "See!" he opened his teeth and pointed at it.

You giggled and stood beside the boy and looked at his teeth attentively. "Oh no!" you exclaimed and Jamie's face became sad as he looked at you.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. You shook your head slowly and grinned after, "Your teeth is white as Jack Frost."

The kid smiled brightly and glanced back through his window. You sat on his bed and called the winter spirit but he's not answering. You tried for about ten times, still nothing. You looked at Jamie's whose still looking through the window with a sweet grin but after a few minutes you noticed that he's already asleep.

You carried the little boy and lie him down in his bed properly. You sat on the chair in front of the window and tried to call the young guardian again.

"Where are you?" you muttered while you're dialing the young guardian. You looked at the poor Jamie whose expecting the young guardian but didn't come.

You stood up and walked to him. Staring at the young boy, you leaned and kissed his forehead and whispered. "Don't worry. He'll make it up to you. I promise."

You heard the doorbell rang and you hurriedly turned the little boy's nightlight and turned the light after. You glanced at the boy for the last time before you closed the door gently.

Jamie's parents were already there. His mother gave you your pay and thanked you again for the second time.

"You're very welcome ma'am. I'm glad that you trust me to look after your son." You said heartily. You grabbed your things and waved back at Jamie's parents.

While walking home, you looked at the time and didn't realize that it's already ten o'clock. You looked around worriedly as you put your hood on, observing the dark and quiet place around you.

"It's pretty late…" you whispered and suddenly you heard something coming from behind you. While looking behind, you noticed some… thing was hiding in the shadows.

"Hello, (F/n)" a voice said. Your eyes widened and was about to run away when suddenly, about ten dark horses stood in front of you.

"Please… let me introduce myself…" the voice said again. Then a tall man with a greyish skin complexion, mixture of grey and yellow color eyes wearing a black long coat, came out from the dark. "My name is Pitch, also known as the Bogeyman." He added.

Your eyes widened with horror when you saw the man. You looked around and noticed that you're surrounded by black horses with fiery bright eyes.

Pitch walked closer and started circling while looking at you from head to foot. Your whole body became frigid as the Bogeyman touched your hair. Pitch's lips suddenly twisted into an evil smile which made you shrugged and frozen.

"I admit…" he stated, "The winter spirit has a good taste." He said with a peculiar grin.

Suddenly, your eyes were getting heavy and sleepy without knowing why. You're also hearing Pitch saying something but couldn't figure out what language he's using. After a few seconds you passed out, leaving you in the hands of the evil, scary, vile king of nightmares.


	19. Chapter 19

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 19:

"I found Pitch!" North exclaimed when he heard beeping sound coming from the sleigh. The young guardian felt relish and anger when he heard the Bogeyman's name. The Easter Bunny prepared his boomerangs and the Sandman had woken up upon hearing the villain's name.

The Tooth fairy started to look around trying not to keep her guard down. Suddenly, a big wave of dark horses was coming their way and the guardians prepared for battle.

"Hey Easter Kangaroo," Jack said with a weird grin and the Easter Bunny looked at the young guardian with his angry green eyes. "Who kills the most flying dark horses can make a consequence. Any consequence." He added.

Bunnymund clutched his boomerangs tightly and glared at the dark horses coming in their way, "Sure, mate but you must know that…. You already lost." He said boastfully and the winter spirit uttered a light laugh.

"Nope. Here, I'll prove it." Jack replied.

The winter spirit and the Easter Bunny jumped out of the sleigh and started fighting the dark horses and while counting.

Bunnymund threw egg bombs and landed on the roof of a building and continued to fight the Nightmares. Throwing his boomerang, he noticed that the young guardian was killing more horses than him and started to fight more seriously.

North stood on the sleigh and took out his two swords and starting to attack the Bogeyman's work. The Sandman, floating in the air, was whipping them that he can see or got too close to him while the Tooth fairy was flying around looking after her fellow guardians.

Suddenly, Pitch's voice rose upon them and the dark horses started to vanish. The young guardian and the others followed a shining light below them. The Easter Bunny stayed in the sleigh with the leader and watched them from above.

"I have a little surprise for you…. Jack Frost." Pitch said to the young guardian when he stood in front of him.

The winter spirit clutched his staff as he walked closer to the Bogeyman. He looked around but saw no one there. The Sandman jumped beside Jack while the others were above in the sky watching the young guardian.

"If you are talking about yourself… Sorry to disappoint you but, I'm not that surprised." Jack said serenely.

The King of Nightmares laughed out loud and suddenly stopped as he looked at the young guardian seriously with that evil smile of his.

"Oh… I'm sure you'll be surprised." Pitch said.

A thick black like cloud started to form beside the Bogeyman. Jack Frost and Sandy prepared their weapons as they looked at the dark thing. Suddenly, a bag appeared as the dark cloud disappeared. The young guardian looked at it attentively with his bright brave blue eyes as Pitch opened it and grabbed something inside it.

"You took something from me…" Pitch said with an angry tone and glanced at Jack with his furious eyes, "I'll take one of yours."

Jack widened his eyes with fear when he saw your body, hands and mouth got tied up. Tears rolled down on your cheek as you gazed at the young guardian. Pitch started to laugh as he strongly pulled your hair.

"How dare you?!" The young guardian said fiercely. His staff started to glow brightly and the other guardians already knew the situation.

"What are we going to do North?" Bunnymund said worriedly seeing you below with Pitch. "We have to help (F/n)!" he exclaimed.

"I know, Bunny. Just give me a minute to figure this one out." North said with his strong Russian accent.

"Look at her Jack Frost!" Pitch yelled. The Bogeyman looked at you and started to lean towards you.

"I'm going to finish you off!" Jack shouted with anger and he started to attack the Bogeyman.

Sandy was using his whip to attack Pitch and obviously he's having a hard time avoiding it. The young guardian was about hit the nightmare king but he used you as a shield. Jack abruptly backed away and Sandy stopped attacking.

"You are a coward!" The winter spirit yelled. "Why don't you fight me? I'm the one you want!"

Pitch laughed evilly and stared at the furious young guardian. He made a black knife and pointed at you. Jack was about to move closer but the bogeyman was moving the knife closer to you.

"Loving a human…" he muttered with a laugh, "how pathetic."

Jack was holding his ground to avoid you from getting hurt. Sandy looked up the young guardian with pity and glanced at you.

You tried to stop crying and kept telling yourself that everything will be fine. You need to be strong now for Jack and you need to do something. You looked around and saw the Easter Bunny signing you to jump when he gave you the signal.

"I don't want you Jack." Pitch said coldly and looked at you. "I want you to suffer and the most painful thing that I can do to you…." The young guardian grasped his staff and cold wind started to form around the place.

"Is to make your life as miserable as I can." Pitch glanced back at the young guardian and noticed that cold wind started to blow. "Shall I start with her?"

Without a warning a boomerang flew around and cut the rope tiding you up. You abruptly stamped the nightmare king's foot that made him release your hair. The Sandman whipped his arms and started banging him around the place. You jumped out of the building and the young guardian was about to follow but he noticed that the Easter Bunny caught you and the sleigh was on the way.

"Get the girl!" Pitch yelled and the dark horses surrounded you and Bunnymund. The sleigh was a little far from them and they have to fight and protect you until North got there. The young guardian slammed his staff on the ground and the dark horses were defeated but more were coming after you.

"Me and Sandy will hold them, Bunnymund!" Jack called out and the Easter Bunny looked at the young guardian. "Protect (F/n)." he added.

"Sure thing, mate." Bunnymund replied with a grin.

Jack, Sandy and Bunnymund protected you from the dark horses until the sleigh came. Watching the guardians fighting for you, you realized that you have to learn to protect yourself and to become strong to protect them. Suddenly, you heard the sleigh coming and the Easter Bunny nodded as you looked at him.

Bunnymund threw his two boomerangs hitting a few horses. You jumped at the back of the Easter Bunny and when he got his weapons back, he jumped in the sleigh leaving the two guardians behind.

"Are you alright child?" North asked you thoughtfully. You gave him a nod with a grin and noticed that the leader smiled back at you feeling relieved that you're not hurt.

"What about Jack and Sandy?" you asked as you looked at them below. "We can't just-"

When you glanced back at the leader, you saw him giving you a small pouch. You opened it and saw a pair of blue peculiar designed gloves.

"What's this mate?" Bunny asked when he saw what you're holding. "She's being attacked and you're giving her a damn pair of gloves?" he added furiously.

You put it on and it started to glow beautifully. The Easter Bunny stopped talking and looked at the leader.

"What's this?" You said repeating what the Easter Bunny said.

"I'll explain later but first, you should look behind you." North said.

Both of you did look and saw a dark horse. The Easter Bunny was about to throw his boomerang when you threw him out of the sleigh.

"What did I just do!" You shouted and panicked about what you did. Instantaneously, your hand moved and punched the dark horse. Shocked about what happened, another one appeared from behind and you abruptly moved and stood beside the leader.

You snatched one of his swords and stated to fight the dark horses. "I'm not doing this!" you yelled with your eyes closed. North laughed as he watched you fighting the horses.

"You have still time-" Suddenly your hand clutched the steel bar on the sleigh and jumped. "What the!" You want to cover your face but your hands wouldn't let you.

It moved and grabbed at anything. You realized that you're, well your hands, were making you doing all the stunts. After a minute or two you landed and saw Jack and Sandy still fighting Pitch.

You ran and jumped on the roof from one to another until you reached the other two guardians. The young guardian got surprised that you came back and got puzzled how'd you get there.

"What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed while fighting the horses.

"I… I don't know!" you yelled back and your hands started to move again and realized that you're fighting. "My…. Hands made me do it!" you added.

Pitch stood behind you and the young guardian was about to warn you when you crouched and kicked the nightmare king's feet that sent him flying on the ground.

The Easter Bunny jumped beside you and gave you his furious look. "What's that for?!" he exclaimed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" you shouted angrily. Pitch tried to escape but your hands grabbed and pulled him back to you and raised him in the air. All of the guardians' jaw dropped and looked at the pathetic nightmare king that you're holding.

"Wait…. That glove!" Pitch yelled with fear. He tried to free himself but he can't. Your glove started to glow and threw him away from you. As Pitch was running away, you punched the ground and the whole building rumbled making the nightmare king ran for his life.

The glow of your glove dimmed and you passed out without even realizing it.


	20. Chapter 20

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 20:

You woke up and found yourself in your room. You sat up slowly while touching your dizzy head and looked around. You don't remember arriving at your place but you do remember what happened last night.

You stood up and looked through your window and noticed that everything's normal, definitely maybe. You wiped your face and breathed deeply as you walked to the bathroom. You washed your face and brushed your teeth afterwards.

While brushing your (length/color) hair, you heard a noise coming from downstairs. You abruptly grabbed something long and opened the door gently. As you climbed down the stairs cautiously, you peeked a little and saw the guardians in the living room.

"What are you all doing here?" you said in a low voice with troubled look written all over your face. North, holding a cookie, looked and smiled at you cheerfully.

Jack abruptly ran and gave you a big hug. You hugged him back but you still don't know why they're still in your house. I mean, you have Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman and the winter spirit in your house.

"Wanna tell me what happened last night?" you asked as you put what you're holding down and rest it on the wall. The guardians looked at each other and glanced back at you. The young guardian held your while looking deep in you (e/c) eyes.

"What?" you asked curiously with your brow rose.

"What do you remember?" Jack asked.

"Uhmm…" you stammered, "I… remember kicking the nightmare king's butt." You said and all of them laughed and gave you a sweet smile.

"Yes you did." Jack said with a grin. "But…. (F/n)" he added, "that's two days ago." He said with a low voice.

"WHAT?" you yelled with bugge eyes as you backed up from the young guardian. "Are you serious?" you added.

"Dead serious…" Jack said serenely.

"Wha-bu-but what about my schooling?" you asked remembering that you've been absent for two days. "Who-"

"North… he pretended that he's your… grandfather." Jack said looking haunted about what you're about to say.

You looked at the leader who's also glancing back at you. "Woah… hold up, hold up. You just did what?" you said with a troubled face. "Santa just pretended that I'm his granddaughter?"

All of the guardians nodded without looking straight at you. Shaking your head, you put your hands on your face and feigned a laugh.

"I'll just… pass that one…" you muttered. You put your hands down and put on his hips as you stared at the guardians in your house.

"I wanna know what happened after." You started and they all looked at the guardian leader. Walking to him, your doorbell rang and all of them panicked. They started to run around the house and stopped when you banged the wall near you.

"Calm down!" you muttered angrily. Suddenly a voice called out to you. It's your cousin's voice. "Just…. pretend to be a…. figuring or… something." you added.

You walked to the door and breathed deeply before you opened it. You saw your cousin holding is phone and was about to call you.

"Hey…" he said worriedly and gave you a hug. "How are you feeling?" he added while taking a look at your face.

"I'm fine (cousin's name)." You said cordially. Your cousin put his hands down and looked inside. He noticed something and he entered your house while looking around.

"I heard that you had a fever and you stayed at home for two days." Your cousin said as he walked in the living room.

"Yeah… I really don't have the time to tell you… and of course I don't want you to worry." You said trying to make him buy your story. He nodded and looked at the Santa figuring near your Christmas tree. He looked closer and moved his face to Santa.

"Hey (c/n), how are you doin?" You asked to avoid your cousin to touch the guardian. He turned and looked at you as he replied, "Well, same old same old. Go to school, hang out with the peeps." He said simply and sat on the couch.

"And…. You owe me." You said with your arms crossed. Your cousin widened his eyes and didn't look at you. "I wonder who gave my number to an unknown guy who's pretending somebody that I don't know." you said frantically.

"Hey, hey!" Your cousin yelled, "Let me get this straight," he said trying to make the situation clear, "I didn't give it to Mark ok? He took it from my phone without telling me!" he added.

"Now I have to change my number… again!" you shouted back. Your cousin brushed his fingers through his hair while walking to the door.

"Sorry, (F/n)" he said with a grin, "Don't worry, he'll pay for it." he added. "Are you sure you're going to be fine?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Pretty sure and I'll be back in school by tomorrow." You said and gave your cousin a hug before he left.

While closing the door, you saw the guardians breathed deeply and sat on the couch. "That was close." North said.

You walked to the guardians and sat on the smaller sofa as you glanced at them. "So… back to the issue, what happened after?" you asked serenely breaking the silence.

"You passed out, obviously." Jack said deadpanned while leaning on his staff.

"Not really the answer I'm looking for." You said with a furious look on your face. "By the way, what's with the glove that you gave me?" You asked as you looked at the guardian leader.

He sighed and stared at you for a minute or so before he explained the peculiar thing, "It's a glove worn by a friend of mine, a very good friend of mine." North said and his fellow guardians, including you, listened to him attentively as he continued, "She's a warrior spirit and for the humans, she's known as the spirit of Christmas past, present and future. In your story 'Christmas Carol,' there were three spirits but honestly there's only one. She got… defeated by Pitch when she's trying to save me." He added and sighed deeply remembering his friend. North looked at you and gave a weird grin, "Her name is Ziel and he's the one who gave me the glove and told me that I need to pass it to someone and take his place."

They all looked at you thinking that you must be the one the warrior spirit was talking about. You glanced at North and asked him to explain further, "She said that I will not find that person. He/she is the one who'll find me… and you did." He explained casually.

You shook your head and gave out a reluctant smile as you looked at the guardian leader and said, "There is no way that I'm that person you're talking about North." revoking the leader, "There must be some kind of-"

"I asked Ziel to tell me more and she said that… that a human will be loved by an immortal." Your eyes widened and looked at the winter spirit, who's also looking back at you, and glanced back at the leader.

"Are-are you- are you saying that… I'm- I'm taking the warrior spirit's place?" You asked sounding unsure and worried about yourself at the same time. "But-but I'm not-"

"You should take her place, (F/n)" North said cutting you off, "You're the only person who can use that glove… and also the last one." He added.

You looked at the gloves when North put it on the table and moved it closer to you. "The gloves lightened whenever it gets close to you." He added when it started to burst a light bright blue color.

You're about to pick up the glove when you had doubts about taking the responsibility. "What about my life, my human life?" You asked angrily and looked at North, "What about my parents and other people who knew and knows me?" You added.

Jack grasped your hands tightly and you can feel his frigid touch. You glimpsed at him and gave a vacant face.

"I can't just… disappear. I can't just leave my parents alone. They need me when they got old and…." You said worriedly while thinking about the possibilities if you accept North's offer.

"Tell me…" you snapped breaking the silence, "What will happen to me?"

North looked at the young guardian while comforting you. He breathed deeply and started to explain the outcome, "Ok… ok, ok…" he said. "If you accept it, yes, you have to leave everything behind including your parents."

Your eyes widened and grasped the young guardians tighter. You avoided for your tears to flow and tried it to stay that way. You sighed deeply and asked the leader to continue.

"You need to disappear without a trace like you're never alive in the human world." He added and cleared his throat before he continued, "and be one of us."

"I need to make a choice… huh?" you said coldly and feigned a laugh. "I can't just disappear like that." You stood up and went upstairs to your room leaving the guardians behind.

"Why does she need to be so…. Human?" Jack muttered as he watched you mount up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 21:

While looking at the photos of your childhood with you parents in your room, the young guardian knocked and entered your room. He saw you grinning at the photos as you flipped the pages from one to the other. Jack sat beside you and put his arm around your shoulders and stared at your smiling, yet somehow lonely, face.

"I thought you want to be with me?" Jack asked cordially after he kissed your cheek. You held his hands and used the other one to turn the page.

"I want to Jack…" you said with a low voice and laughed when you saw a funny picture from your album. "I'm just worried about my parents." You added. "I can't think about what they'll feel if I just disappeared." You closed the photo album and rest it on the bed. Glancing at the young guardian, you saw him took out a small red bag and noticed it.

"Here, just hold on to this." He said as he put the bag in the palm of your hand.

"Jack…" you said sweetly and he abruptly glimpsed at you, "I know that the time will come when I have to choose. I already decided when you came to me cause I know that you're an immortal and I'm a human." You said serenely while holding the young guardian's pale frigid hands, "I told myself that if I will have a chance… I will absolutely choose you…"

The winter spirit smiled brightly and gave you a hugged as he brushed his fingers through your (length/color) hair.

"I just didn't think that that day will come this early…." You said and stared at the winter spirit. "Can you give me more time?" you said with a grin and the young guardian touched your sweet, soft face while giving you a nod.

"What about you?" you asked, "did you choose to be an immortal?"

Jack widened his eyes and looked down thinking about his human life. Noticing that the young guardian got hurt, you touched his face and brushed his hair.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" you apologize thoughtfully and kissed the winter spirit's forehead. Still not talking, the young guardian gave you a smile, "Honestly… I don't remember anything from my human life… nothing at all." He explained. "It's like I'm just appeared in this world. I have no one back then, just myself."

You hugged the young guardian and whispered in his ear, "You have someone now…."

"You're the only thing that I got right now…" he replied and kissed your forehead. "and I will give anything for you."

Your lips curledinto a sweet grin and gave the young guardian a soft, warm quick kiss. When your lips parted, the young guardian kissed your hands and fondled them.

Both of you went downstairs and North noticed that you're holding the small red bag that he gave to the young guardian. You walked to the leader and asked him to give you more time before accepting his offer. North agreed and let you keep the gloves just to be sure.

The Tooth fairy looked away with her arms crossed when you glanced at her. You got confused and corned about Tooth, wondering why she's so… angry with you.

You noticed that the Easter Bunny was looking in your fridge hoping to find any fresh carrots.

"Try the crisper drawer Bunnymund." You said with a grin and he found what he's been looking for.

"Thanks mate!" He said cheerfully and took a bite of his vegie. The Sandman had been jumping on the pillow and it's obvious that this was the first time he saw a cuddly, soft, fluffy pillow.

You giggled as he plumped the pillow and hugged it. "You can keep it." you said and he gave you thumbs up and continued hugging the pillow.

North was looking through the cabinets, searching for cookies. You noticed that there's a chips ahoy wrapper in the bin. You shook your head with a laugh and opened a cabinet and showed the man in the red suit your dozens of cookies.

"You want a candy cane with that?" You asked and gave North a box of candy canes. The young guardian laughed and hugged you from behind.

"This is very weird…." You murmured and the winter spirit kissed your head. "The guardians are actually in my house." You added.

Suddenly, the clock rang and all of the guardians looked at each other. "I think that's our cue mate." Bunnymund said to North. They all nodded except for the young guardian who's going to stay to keep you company.

"By the way…" you said as you looked around, "where's the sleigh?" you asked curiously thinking how'd North 'parked' his wicked, enchanted vehicle.

"Oh, the sleigh is outside." North said while chewing.

You jaw dropped and hurriedly peeked through the window and saw a bunch of people looking and assessing Santa's sleigh. You looked at the leader with your bug like eyes as you point his magical vehicle.

"Brilliant North!" Jack said furiously. He also looked through the window and saw children riding in it. "Now what?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Just… tell them that it's your car or something." Bunnymund suggested.

"Oh right, clever Easter Kangaboo!" Jack exclaimed, "Juts tell the folks that it's your freak'n car with eight flying reindeers in front!" he added.

The Easter Bunny got mad at the young guardian and walked towards to confront the winter spirit.

"What did you just call me?" Bunnymund asked furiously.

Jack faked a laugh and clutched his staff firmly, "Kangranny!" He yelled. The other guardians laughed and stopped when the pissed off Easter Bunny looked at them. You stood between the two guardians and tried to calm both of them down.

"Both of you stop it." You said softly but they were still fighting. You covered your sorrowful ears and yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" and they all froze.

"Alright…." You said and breathed deeply, "I have a plan…"

All of the guardians were listening as you explained the plan. "So, Jack… you have to make a light blizzard for them to go back to their homes. If there's no one left try to make it a bit stronger than the first." YOu explained casually while they were all nodding.

"So when Jack created a strong blizzard, that's your cue North." You added.

They all stood and waited. The young guardian stood in the middle of the street and made a light blizzard. The people pulled their jackets closer to them and started to walk away. After a few minutes, there was no one left and the winter spirit made a stronger blizzard to avoid someone to see North and the others leave.

"That's our cue!" North exclaimed cheerfully and they all jumped in the sleigh. "Thanks child!" He shouted before leaving. You waved goodbye and the winter spirit stopped the blizzard and went back in your house with you.

"You are a clever girl…" He said and planted a kiss on your forehead.

"Oh why thank you very much!" you said cheerfully with a Londoner accent. The young guardian laughed and kissed your cold cheeks.

"So… what are you going to do? Christmas Spirit?" Jack asked with a grin. You glared and pushed the young guardian and went to the living room. While opening the little red bag on the center table, Jack hugged you from behind as he kissed your head.

"I don't really know…" you whispered, "Just give me a couple of days or weeks to think about it…."


	22. Chapter 22

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 22:

You're reading some of the lessons you missed for the past two days in your room while the young guardian's watching television. Suddenly, the house phone rang and you didn't hear it ringing.

Jack Frost stood up, looked at your room from downstairs and waited for you to come out but you didn't. He cleared his throat before answering the phone and he heard a woman's voice talking to him.

"Hello?" Jack asked politely.

"Oh, hello? Is- is this (F/n)'s cousin?" The woman asked.

The young guardian scratched his head and looked up to your room but you're still not coming out. "Sorry, ma'am I'm- (F/n)'s friend." He said nervously.

He can hear the woman talking to someone and sounding excited. It took her a minute or two before talking back to him. "Really?" she said cheerfully, "She's – she's your new friend?" she added.

"Uhmm…." Stammered the young guardian, "Who are you exactly?" Jack asked curiously and wants to know who the happy woman he's talking to is.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot to introduce myself." The woman said with a little laugh and continued, "I'm (F/n)'s mother."

Jack widened his eyes and wiped his face and doesn't know what to say and can't think about anything.

"What's your name young boy?" She asked cordially and the young guardian closed his eyes hard before answering, "Ja- Jack ma'am." He said nervously. "Jack Frost."

"Really? Your name is the same as the character (F/n) is reading!' she said while giggling. "Between us dear, she has a huge crush for him."

Jack laughed and covered his mouth and replied to your mom, "Oh… Is that so?" he said with an odd tone.

Your mother was answering the young guardian a bunch of question and the winter spirit has been confident while talking to her. Suddenly, you came out of your room and heard the young guardian talking to someone. Your eyes widened and you hurriedly ran downstairs and saw him talking over the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" you asked with a worried face. The young guardian blocked the lower part of the phone before replying to you.

"It's your mom…" he whispered with a grin and continued talking over the phone. "She wants to meet me."

Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened. You tried to snatch the phone from the young guardian but he kept pushing you away.

"She wants to tell you hi." Jack said and talked to your mother again. They talk to each other like they've been friends for a long time.

"No I'm from a different… school." Jack said and blinked at you. "Yes, me and (F/n) are good friends, very good friends."

"She didn't tell me that…" he said and you have no idea what they are talking about but surely they're talking about you. "Well maybe because I'm a different kind of guy." He added and grinned at you.

"Oh- ok (mother's name)- no she's right here." Jack said and you suddenly backed away. While signing the young guardian to tell your mom that you're not here, he's reaching you the phone and coaxed you to talk to her.

"Your mom's pretty cool!" Jack said cheerfully while giving the phone to you. "I bet she's pretty too like you." he added.

Groaning, you took the phone and breathed deeply before talking to your cunning, silly mother. "Hey mom! How are yah?" you said blissfully.

The young guardian leaned on his staff while watching you talking to your mom and he has a feeling that you're rather nervous about what she's about to say.

"Yes, a new friend mom- NO he's not! - What?" you said and looked at the young guardian with your bug eyed eyes. "Al-alright… Of course!" you added and feigned a laugh.

"Ok mom- Love you too." You said heartily and unfortunately your mom thought she turned her phone off but she's too excited. You can hear her shout with excitement and talked about what the boy looked like and other things.

You hang the phone up and breathed deeply. You're about to cry while you're glancing at your witty winter spirit.

"I am soooo dead!" you yelled and covered your face. The young guardian laughed as he pointed at you. You started to chase him around the house and finally caught his wooden staff.

"Hey, give that back!" Jack shouted frantically.

"This is just not MY problem alright? It's OUR problem!" You yelled back and put his staff in your closet and locked it.

"What's the big deal? Your mom just wants meet me. What's the matter with that?" Jack asked with an angry look all over his face.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!" you shouted.

The young guardian backed away and got a little frightened of you. He walked slowly to you and brushed your (length/color) hair.

"I can let your mother see me, (f/n)." He said sweetly and tried to calm you down.

"That's not what I'm- never mind… you won't understand…." You said as you look down. "What else did she say?" you asked trying to change the conversation.

"They'll visit here on Saturday." Jack said and your eyes widened again in shock. "What?!" you asked madly. "Wha- what about you? They- they can't just see a bare feet good looking young boy with white hair and frost all over his clothes in the house!" you exclaimed.

The young guardian laughed and gave you a hug. You're too stunned to hug him back and too worried about how'll your parents react if they saw your boyfriend, friend for them, looking peculiar and not ordinary.

"You're smart, think of something!" Jack said cheerfully and pinched your nose.

You sat on your bed and rested your face in the palm of your hands as you think about something and fast. You have two days before your parents will get home. You glanced at the young guardian serenely while observing and analysing him.

"We really need to do something about your white hair…" you muttered.

The young guardian smirked and looked at himself in the front of the mirror. You stood up and hugged him from behind while running his fingers through his rare white-snow colored hair. You kissed his shoulder and he grinned and grasped your hand with the cold, pale hands of his.

"Are you sure my parents will be able to see you?" You asked thoughtfully remembering that people or children can only see the winter spirit only if they believe in him.

"I CAN let them see me." Jack said with a grin. You stared at the young guardian's bright light blue eyes for a minute or two and gave him a warm soft kiss.

When your lips parted, your face became crimson red and the young guardian just gave you his sweet grin of his.

Suddenly, you heard the grandfather clock rang and abruptly went downstairs to prepare for dinner. The young guardian watched as you prepare.

"Wait a minute…." Jack whispered when he realized that something's missing that's very crucial to him. "Where's my staff?" he asked you furiously.

Looking at the guardian with a weird grin, you shook your head and he walked closer to you. "Give it back." He said serenely but you didn't answer back.

You sat on the chair and started to eat you dinner. You glanced at the time and noticed that it's already seven in the evening. You put the plates and the utensils in the sink after you drank a glass of water.

You sat on the sofa and turned the television on and the young guardian stood in front of you making you lurch side to side.

"Give my staff back." Jack said seriously but you aren't listening. He suddenly took the remote from your hands and turned the t.v off.

"I won't give it back to you. You're the one who made this predicament I'm in right now." You said with your arms crossed.

Jack's lips turned into an evil smile as he leaned closer to you. Blushing, you tried to stand up but he sent you back on the couch and lay you down.

"And… what exactly I'm gonna do to take my staff back?" he said with a weird tone while he's on top of you and leaning closer to your deep red face.

Shaking with nervousness, you looked at the young guardian's hypnotizing blue eyes as he leaned closer to you.

"What makes you think I want you to kiss me in order to give you your staff?" you said formally but the winter spirit kept moving closer.

"I don't think…. I know you me to kiss you." he said cordially and gave you a cold yet warm kiss. You're looking at him while locking his lips with yours. He suddenly opened his eyes and kissed deeper while touching your red cheeks.

"Now… my staff…" he muttered when he backed away. You shook your head and stared at him with your flaccid, shaking eyes.

"I told you-"

The winter spirit pressed his lips againsts yours and put his hands at the back of your head and raises you up a bit as he kissed you deeper.

After a minute he broke the kiss and gave you a weird grin, "More?" he asked with a creepy tone combined with his peculiar, rare smile.

You pushed him away and went upstairs to get his magical wooden staff. Groaning while mounting down the stairs, you saw the young guardian waiting for you at the end.

"Thank you!" Jack said with a grin. "It was worth it." he added.

You looked at him and glared. You face was still deep red. You sat on the couch and the winter spirit turned the t.v on before sitting beside you. Looking away from the winter spirit, he put his arm around your shoulders and waited for you to glance at him.

"Come on… I know you enjoyed it." Jack said with a grin.


	23. Chapter 23

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 23:

After school, you hurriedly went to your locker and abruptly took the books that you'll need and dropped some of them that you won't need. You walked out from school and saw the young guardian waiting under a big tree, waving at you.

Your face enlightened and hurriedly ran to the winter spirit. Jack hugged you tightly and kissed your forehead. "Ready?" You asked excitedly.

"I'm not really-" You dragged Jack and ran as fast as you can to the mall and shop for the young guardian. Both of you took the subway and the winter spirit stood beside you while assessing and observing the people around him. After a few minutes, you went out of the subway and walked straight to the mall.

While looking for new clothes for your boyfriend, the young guardian flew around the mall without anyone noticing. He shouted and looked through every store. After a few minutes, you called his phone and abruptly flew to you. First, you bought him a pair of stylish rubber shoes and went to the clothes store.

"Try this on!" you shouted excitedly and you noticed that nobody can see him. "There are people here…" you whispered. "I don't want them to think that I'm crazy." You added.

Jack laughed and blinked at you. He gave you his staff and took the clothes and went in the dressing room. After a few minutes he went out and you noticed that few girls were looking at the odd teen yet handsome boy.

Your face brightened and stared at the young guardian from head to foot. "Nope…. To simple…. Wait I'll check out other clothes." You said the young guardian smirked and waited for you to give him another pair of clothes.

"Too hippie- take it off!- hmm… nope- Nah… -weird…" after half an hour, you finally found the perfect outfit for the young guardian. You also noticed that a bunch of girls were staring and looking at your boyfriend with their dreamy eyes.

The young guardian was wearing a brown leather hoodie with a plain shirt underneath . /imgres?q=leather+stylish+hoodie&hl=en&newwindow=1&safe=strict&sa=G&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=RL2zH8UFwnfx0M:&imgrefurl= store/product/Free-shipping-2012-Casual-Men-s-Slim-Hoody-Jacket-outerwear-sweatshirt-High-collar-coat-men-s/104103_ &docid=JfvFts4App-J0M&imgurl= . &w=630&h=643&ei=yne4UNCKJ-jiAf_j4FA&zoom=1&iact=rc&sig=110516961420175123897&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=135&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:98&tx=743&ty=178 and a simple pair of black jeans.

"So… how do I look?" He asked and you nodded while blushing.

"Perfect…" you said with a low voice. You gave him his rubber shoes and wore them after you bought the clothes his wearing and two other hoodie, shirt and jeans. He looked himself in the mirror and noticed the girls looking at him.

"Why are they looking?"

You giggled and whispered in his ear, "Because you're handsome dummy."

The young guardian brushed his hair and noticed the girls were smiling weirdly at him. "Can we get outta here now?" he said irritatedly as he picked up his staff.

You and the young guardian left the store but the smiling girls and the angry boys were still glimpsing at the winter spirit. You hugged his arms and the people who passed by were glancings back to see the peculiar teenage boy.

"It's my hair isn't it?" Jack asked as he looked at the people staring at him. "Yup… and your staff…" you muttered, "I think we need to buy a hair dye." You suggested.

You went to a salon and bought a brown temporary hair dye that matches the young guardian's eyebrow color. While eating in your favourite fast food, Jack felt a little uncomfortable with the stares since the beginning.

"We're going to fly back home. I don't want to take the subway or any transportation." Jack said and ignored the people around him.

After shopping, both of you went to a place where no one can see you and the winter spirit flew away back home with you. Arriving home, you abruptly changed clothes and hurriedly went back downstairs and checked up on the young guardian. You saw him looking at his new clothes with a grin and glanced at you.

"Thanks, (F/n)" he said with a sweet smile. You walked to him and gave him a tight hug. "Go ahead and try them on!" you said cheerfully.

The young guardian left his staff to you and went to your room to try his new outfits. You went upstairs and knocked on the door while calling out to the young guardian.

"Come in!" Jack yelled. You entered the room and saw him looking at himself In the mirror. "Damn…" you said to yourself while looking at your enchanted boyfriend.

Suddenly he took his shirt off and you abruptly covered your eyes. The young guardian uttered a little laugh and wore his own hoodie. "Finished!" he yelled cheerfully.

You slowly put your hands down and you face became deep red. You stared at Jack Frost who's giving you a peculiar look on his face.

"What?" you asked inquisitively while blushing. Glaring, you remembered to do his hair. You dragged him downstairs and prepared the brown dye you bought.

"Stay still." You said. The young guardian closed his eyes as you put the dye on his hair. After a few minutes, you finished dying the winter spirit's hair and he looked in the mirror.

"Not bad..." he murmured with a grin. "I like it."

Giggling you hugged him from behind while checking his new hair color. "What am I gonna do while your parents are home?" The young guardian has been thinking about that lately. "Where will he stay for three days?" He thought.

"You can stay and be invisible again." You suggested while caressing the young guardian's shoulders.

"Right… I knew that…" he said feeling embarrassed.

You giggled and gave Jack a gentle kiss. When your lips parted, he glanced back at the mirror and brushed his fingers through his hair.

After dinner, you prepared for bed and the young guardian wore his old clothes and put the new clothes in the laundry.

"I'm… nervous." Jack said breaking the silence in your room. You swerved and looked at him after you brushed your hair. Sitting beside the young guardian, Jack looked at you with his light blue eyes with a little grin.

"Just be nor-"

"I don't know how to be normal, (F/n)." he said cutting you off. "What if your parents ask me where I came from or where do I live? What will I say?" he said candidly. You walked to your study table and turned your laptop on to help the young guardian.

"Here… read this a couple of times. I made you your false identity so if my parents, which they will, ask you just tell them this." You said.

You explained every detail about his false identity and he memorized it about half an hour. It's already ten in the evening and you still have schooling tomorrow. You lie on your bed and fell asleep in minutes.

The young guardian was too busy using your laptop and search about how to be a normal person. He read articles and tips about random things all night long.

Your loud alarm clock rang and you hurriedly sat up and turned it off. While wiping your face, you saw the young guardian fell asleep in front of your computer. You smiled and walked to the winter spirit to give him a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 24:

You hurriedly went back home after class to prepare your parents' arrival. You saw Jaime on the way back and waved at the sweet young boy. When you got home, you saw Jack in the living room reading some magazines.

You closed the door and walked you the busy young guardian. He didn't notice that you're already there. You peeked at what he's reading and you saw that it's about being normal. You giggled and the winter spirit jumped. He looked at you with a mad face and went back to reading.

"I'm sorry…" you said with a grin. You brushed his new brown colored hair and kissed his head before changing.

While changing, your phone rang and saw your mom calling. You looked at the time and it's already five in the afternoon, the time when the plane of your parents will land.

You breathed deeply and answered the call, "Hey mom! How's the trip?" you said cheerfully yet nervously.

"Oh, hi dear!" Your mom replied, "Our trip is fine, well your father have a jet lag but he's going to be ok." she added and both of you laughed.

"By the way dear, is your boyfriend there?" Your mom said with a weird tone. Your face became crimson red and shook your head.

"He's not my boyfriend mom!" you yelled angrily covering you and Jack's relationship because you know what they will do if they knew that he really was your boyfriend. Let's just say that your mom will speak to his mom but he has none and your father will give Jack warning if he broke your heart something like that. You can hear your dad saying something in the background but you can't understand it.

"Alright dear…" your mom said heartily, "We'll be there in one hour."

Your angry eyes became round and glanced again at the time. "Ok…" you said nervously. "Bye mom see yah!" you said hurriedly and dropped the call.

You abruptly ran downstairs and called the young guardian. "Suit up Jack, they'll be here in one hour!" you said felt panicled. He put the magazine down and quickly changed in your room.

After half an hour, you both talked about what he's going to say and do. He'll leave your house for a while and be back before dinner because for sure your mom will invite your 'boyfriend.' Jack gave you his staff and hid it in your closet nice and safe.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jack said curiously. You shook your head and touched your face feeling troubled.

"Are you?" you asked as you looked at his bright light blue shining eyes.

"Nope…" he said simply and serenely. "I'm nervous about my parents…" you said with a low voice.

The young guardian laughed and kissed your forehead. "What could they possibly do?" he said with a grin.

"Well… let's see…" you said while tapping our chin, "My mom will ask you a bunch of questions about where you came from, your name, about your schooling and family." You said and shrugged "and my dad…." You breathed deeply before continuing, "he…. will stare at you creepily for sure…"

Suddenly, your phone rang and read your mom's text message. "You need to go now…" you said and gave him a hug. "See you later." You added.

The winter spirit left and recited his fake information to himself again and again. Jack also noticed a bunch of girls were gazing at him and actually making him feel cold.

"This maybe creepier than (F/n)'s dad's stare…" he muttered.

You started to clean the room a bit and took a warm shower after. While brushing your (length/color) wet hair, you heard the doorbell rang and your heart started to soar nervously.

You looked at yourself at the mirror and breathed deeply, "Jack's smart… he can do this…" you whispered. Walking down the stairs, you looked around if everything's well before opening the door.

"Mom!" you said cheerfully and hugged her. She hugged you bag and giggled. Your dad hugged you also before they went inside the room.

"The house is spotless!" Your mom said while removing her jacket. You noticed your mom was searching for something or someone and you know who it is.

You cleared your throat and got her attention. "He's not yet here mom, chillax. I told him seven in the evening just like you said." Your mom grinned and giggled.

"I'm just checking dear…" she said with a grin and blinked at you.

"So… this Jack boy," your dad suddenly spoke while chewing, "Where did you met him?' he asked inquisitively.

"Well…" you said nervously and can feel your heart beating fast, "I met him while I'm walking one night, but not too late finding something to sketch and I saw him there." You said.

Your dad nodded and waited for you to continue, "So I talked to him cause I never saw him before and asked some questions…" you added.

"Then?" Your dad said asking for more information.

"Just ask him later dad!" you yelled and your cheeks turned deep red. It's better if the young guardian tells his 'story' to avoid any mishaps and random stories about him that will make your parents wonder.

Your parents laughed and patted your head. "We're just playing with you." they said with a grin.

Groaning, you went to the living room and texted your best friend. "Oh? Who are you texting?" your mom said while peeking at your cell phone. You covered your phone and put it away from your gossip mother. She laughed and pinched your cheeks.

Your mom prepared dinner and it's almost seven. You kept looking at the time while texting with the young guardian. He's making you laugh even though he's not there and making your nervousness disappear somehow.

"What does your mom like?" –Jack

You raised your brow and texted him why. Then he said he read something about it in the internet last night. You grinned and thought that he's really studying to be a normal person. You replied back and said to just give her some pastries and tell her that it's from his mom.

After a few minutes, the grandfather clock rang but Jack is not there yet. After five minutes, the doorbell rang and your mother got excited and your father prepared his scary, serious face.

You banged your head and walked to the door. You opened it and in front of you, Jack wearing his new brown leather jacket that you bought, simple black jeans and his pair of rubber shoes. You blushed but you don't know why, maybe because you're not used to see him wearing like this especially his brown colored sleek hair similar to his brows.

"I'm five minutes late so that it won't be too peculiar." He whispered. You laughed and invited him in. You saw your parents standing in the hallway not too far from the door. Your mom has a bright smile on her face while your dad has mad, brave face.

"Mom, dad this is…. Jack." You said formally trying to hide what you're really feeling. The young guardian reached his hand to your mother and father after as he greeted them.

Your dad shook hands with him but still has still weird look on his face. You closed your eyes and banged your head secretly.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs (surname)." Jack said politely with a grin. "Here my mom made these for you." he added as he reached a basket of pastries that he bought.

"Oh, tell her thank you, come dear…" your mom said with her voice like silk, "let's go to the dining room to have dinner." She added. He looked at you with a smile and you abruptly nodded. He walked a few steps in front of you and your mom whispered in your ear.

"He's handsome!" she said with a little laugh. You shook your head with a grin and followed the young guardian. All of you sat in the dining room and while eating your mom was asking Jack questions but surprisingly he has answers for all of that. Your dad got interested with Jack and his scary face disappeared as time passed by.

After dinner, your dad and Jack talked together and noticed that dad was having a fun time with Jack and actually loving him. You and your mom sat in the living room and talked about your friend.

"He's handsome dear…" she whispered so that Jack can't hear. You glared with a grin and stared at your mother.

"Mom, you told me that for like a hundred times…" you said and made your mom giggle. "He's not asking you?" she suddenly asked.

"Ask what mom?" you asked curiously and looked at the young guardian also looking at you with a grin.

"You know… to be his-"

"Oh, I think I know now… Mom!" you said with a mad face. After a few hours of laughing and talking to each other, the grandfather clock pealed and it's time for Jack to go, well not really.

"Thank you again for inviting me." Jack said politely and formally. He waved good bye to your parents and you abruptly went to your room and prepared for bed.

"So how's my play?" Jack asked while leaning on the wall beside your window.

"Perfect!" you said cheerfully. "And… it's freezing cold in here, close the window please." You said before lying in bed.

The young guardian took his beloved staff and rubbed it gently and talking to it. You glared and groaned while turning your back to the winter spirit.

"Aww? Are you jealous?" Jack said with a peculiar grin. He was about to walk to you when he heard someone coming.

She abruptly went in to your closet and hid himself. You abruptly sat up and pretended to be asleep. Your mom entered the room and grinned when she saw you sleeping. She turned your night light on and turned the lights off. She kissed your head and brushed your hair before she left.

The young guardian saw the whole thing and felt pity about your parents and thought what will happen if they knew that their daughter vanished? He rested his back and head on the cabinet and thought about himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 25:

While in the closet, Jack listened attentively and heard a door closed, suddenly he heard someone calling his name and slowly opened your cabinet and checked if no one else was there.

Jack walked to you slowly and sat beside you while you're lying in bed. You cuddled his pale cold hands and noticed that he doesn't look good all of the sudden.

"What?" You whispered trying not to be loud. He didn't answer and you touched his face and turned it to you.

"What's wrong?" you asked again. You saw sadness in his eyes that made your heart drop. "Tell me?" you added.

"I think it's better if you don't come with me…" Jack said with a low and sadness in his voice. Your eyes widened and felt tears about to form in your eyes. You abruptly sat up and touched his face with both of your hands.

"Your… your parents… need you." He added and took off your hands on his face.

"What are you saying?" you said angrily. "I need you…" you said softly but he didn't answer and stood up. He was about to open the window but you pulled him back.

"Please don't leave me!" you shouted and tears started to flow on your cheeks.

He glance at you and hugged you tightly, "I don't want to but I have to." He pushed you and opened the window. You quickly stood up and grabbed his hand before he coulf fly away. You pulled and turned him around and gave him a kiss. You tears were flowing and you put your arms around his neck.

Jack tried to stop but he just can't fight your passionate kiss. He dropped his staff and touched your face and kissed you deeper. He can hear you sobbing while kissing him with feelings. The young guardian carried you and laid you in bed.

"Don't leave me…" you said softly when he parted and kissed you again. The young guardian parted and unbuttoned your shirt slowly and started to kiss your shoulder and up to your neck and your eyes and lips opened with pleasure.

"I can't leave you…." Jack whispered and nibbled your ear. Jack touched your waist with his cold pale hands as he kissed your half opened lips.

"I already tried…" he added.

Jack backed up and stared at your wet (e/c) eyes and wiped your tears. "Don't ever do that to me again…" you said in a low voice. He gently took your shirt off while caressing your shoulders.

You looked at him with your soft, in love eyes while leaning on you. You touched his pale cheeks and stared at his light blue eyes. You're about to take his shirt off when you touched your hands and put it at the back of his neck. He leaned and whispered in your ear.

"I don't want to go that far…" He said softly.

You moved his head closer to you and continued to kiss. "Not this time…" he added. The young guardian lay beside you and you sat on top of him. You put your arms around his neck and he started caressing your back. You leaned to him and kissed him torridly while he's brushing his fingers through your (length/color) hair.

After a few minutes, you rested your head on his chest while hugging him. Jack Frost brushed your hair and watched you sleep. He planted a kiss on your head and pulled the blanket to cover the both of you.

The next morning you woke up and noticed that you're already dressed up. You looked around but didn't see the young guardian. You quickly stood up and searched for him around your room. You opened your window and looked up.

You saw the winter spirit in the roof holding his wooden staff while looking blankly at something. He glanced down to you and grinned. "Good morning…" he said softly.

Jack went inside while you're taking a warm shower. When you went out of the bathroom, you saw that young guardian sitting on the bed and glanced at you.

You went straight in front of the mirror and brushed your hair. Suddenly, the young guardian took the comb and brushed your wet (length/color) hair. He put it down and kissed your shoulder while embracing your waist.

After a few moments, someone knocked on your door and you yelled to wait for a minute. You opened the window for the young guardian and gave you a kiss before leaving.

"Love you…" he whispered.

You giggled and watched the young guardian fly away. You excitedly opened the door and saw your mother holding a tray while standing in front of you.

"Good morning dear!" She said joyfully.

"Hi mom!" you said happier than your mother. She smiled curiously and wondered why you're so joyful.

"Is that toast? Thanks!" you added and took the bread.

"We're are going out of town, do you want to come dear?" She asked while putting the tray down on your study table.

"No mom, I'm good…. I don't feel like going out." You said politely and gave your mother a sweet grin.

"Alright dear, we'll leave after an hour." She said and opened your door. "Are you sure?" she asked again.

You glanced at your mother and nodded. She grinned at you and closed your door slowly.

You waited your mom to go downstairs before calling Jack. After a few seconds, the young guardian answered the phone and you heard his sweet lovely voice.

"Hey baby doll…" Jack said heartily and your eyes became soft. "Is it safe?" he added.

"Well in an hour…" you replied. "Where are you exactly?" you added.

"Just walking…. Can I stay there? I don't like the stares here…" he said.

You giggled and after a few minutes, the young guardian knocked on your window. Your lips smiled and abruptly opened the it.

Jack went inside and you brushed the snow off his brown hair. He gave you a quick kiss on the lips and forehead. "Where are your parents?" he asked thoughtfully while looking around.

"They're downstairs." You said simply.

A few momente later, you told the young guardian to stay in your room when your mom called you to go downstairs. Jack saw the small red sack on your side table and picked it up. He opened and looked at the gloves that North gave you.

Suddenly it glowed brightly as well as his staff and tried to move it closer to each other and notice that the light glowed brighter.

When he wore one of the gloves, his head started to feel pain and saw an image but he didn't actually know what it was. He quickly removed it and threw it on your bed.

Suddenly, Jack heard you coming up the stairs and he hurriedly put the gloves back and sat on your bed pretending like he's waiting for you. Entering your room, you saw the young guardian glancing at you as you entered.

"Hey…" he said with a low voice. "I need to get to North maybe at five in the afternoon but I'll be back as soon as I can…" he added.

You walked closer to the winter spirit and sat beside him. You touched his knees and glanced at his light blue eyes.

"It will only take about an hour." Jack said softly and touched your cheek.

"Alright." You said with a grin. "I'm not going anywhere." You added.


	26. Chapter 26

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 26:

All of the guardians got surprised about Jack Frost's new look. North kept looking at the young guardian's hair since he arrived and the Tooth fairy keeps blushing while looking at the good-looking winter spirit.

"Will yah all stop?" Jack said furiously. Bunnymund can't say any tease to the young guardian's appearance. He just stood there with his arms crossed while staring at the winter spirit.

"What's with the hair mate?" The Easter Bunny asked serenely.

"I just met my girlfriend's parents so (F/n) did some… arrangements." The young guardian said while looking at the man in the red suit circling him.

The Tooth fairy, and her forms as well, got mad in the inside upon hearing what Jack called you. Her face became red because of anger but she tries to put herself together.

The Easter Bunny blinked a couple of times when he heard the winter spirit's explanation and looked at him from head to foot, "(F/n) is pretty stylish." Bunnymund said with a grin.

"I know!" Jack said cheerfully. They all noticed that the young guardian would smile every time they talked about you which made them glad, except for Tooth who was about to explode whenever she hears your name.

"So, what brought you here boy?" North said with his Russian accent. Jack sat on the couch and rested his staff on his lap and glanced at his fellow guardians.

"It's about (F/n)." The winter spirit said serenely.

Suddenly, the Tooth fairy left while groaning and murmuring to herself. Jack raised his brow and followed Tooth entering her room. He glanced back at the guardian leader who doesn't know what just happened.

"What's with Tooth?" Jack asked curiously and looked at the Easter Bunny who gave an 'I don't know' gesture.

The young guardian shook his head and went back to the situation. "When I'm in her room, I saw the small red pouch that North gave and her gloves are in it." Jack said and the two of them listened attentively while the Sandman was sleeping again.

"I noticed that when I moved it closer to my staff, it glows brighter." He added. North nodded and looked at the winter spirit who glanced at him after.

"I told you, you and (F/n) became part of you-"

"One more thing…" Jack said cutting North off. "I wore one of the gloves and saw an image." He added.

North widened his eyes and sat in front of the young guardian and became interested with what the young guardian experienced and saw.

"How come when I wore it my head felt a strong pain while she can hold my staff without any side effects?" Jack asked formally and stared at the thinking leader guardian.

"What image did you see?" North asked.

"It's kinda blur… I don't really know what I saw." The winter spirit said sadly and trying to remember it.

After a minute or two he looked up and his eyes widened, "I saw…" he said breaking the silence and his fellow guardians waited for him to continue. "I saw two angel wings. One was black and the other was white." He added.

North felt and looked troubled about that image. He rested his back at the back of the chair and stroked his long white beard.

"I… I don't really know what that means." North said with a low voice. Jack crossed his legs and put his fist on his lips while thinking.

It's already nine in the evening and the young guardian was still not home. You kept looking through the window and checked up on him but all you can see was the dark road and snowy roads. Suddenly, you saw a young boy in the street but can't see his face.

You opened the window and looked at the young boy standing alone in the middle of the road. You called him but he didn't look at you. He ran in the dark and you abruptly grabbed your jacket. You saw the gloves on your side table and thought about bringing it with you.

You opened it and wore it before leaving your house. You locked the door and followed the boy. After a few minutes of searching, you saw no one and you're all alone.

While walking in a slower pace, you heard someone flew above you abruptly looked and thought it's Jack Frost but not really what you're expecting.

A black smoke burst around you and you quickly ran away from it. You noticed that your gloves glowed and you clutched your fist tightly. You waited for someone to come out of the black smoke and after a few seconds you saw the King of Nightmares standing in front of you with his weird scary grin.

"Hello again dear." Pitch said. Your eyes became sharp and angry upon seeing the vile Bogeyman.

"What are you doing here?" you asked furiously and he uttered a little laugh.

"I came here to visit." He said coldly and glanced at your gloves and his lips twisted into a cunning smile.

"You want more of this?" you asked while shaking your fist in front of you.

Surprisingly Pitch didn't shrug or even blinked that made you felt frigid and scared but you fought that feeling and looked at him bravely.

Without any warning, you got surrounded with dark horses and when you glanced back at the Bogeyman he's now riding on one.

Your hands moved and grabbed on a lamp post and started to jump up leading to a roof of a building. You looked down and saw Pitch and the dark horses coming after you.

Suddenly, your glove glowed and a cloth and metal started to spread around your body. After a few minutes, you're wearing this. ( . ). And magnificent white wings appeared on your back.

A weapon called Bladed Tonfa wa attached to your both arms. Your eyes widened with amazement and your lips turned into a rare smile. You closed your eyes and pointed one of your weapons at the Bogeyman who was standing in front of you.

"Be careful, I feel awesome tonight…" you said with a grin. Pitch smiled and uttered an evil laugh.

He commanded his dark horses to attack and suddenly your weapons glowed bright white with a touch of light blue.

You started to fight all of the dark horses and after a few minutes the weapons disappeared and you punch the ground and the whole place rumbled. You jumped from a building to another to get away from the falling building.

"Whoops…." You muttered with a smile, "at least it's an old building." You added.

Suddenly, all of the dark horses vanished and you saw the Bogeyman floating in the air clapping his hands and became serious all of the sudden and gave you a furious stare.

You thought of holding your weapons and it did happen. Pitch made a long arc like sword and swung to you but you skilfully avoided all of the King of Nightmare's attack. You jumped to him and swung your weapon but he abruptly made a shield. You lose the hold of the weapon on your left arm and punched Pitch's shield hard.

"Foolish girl!" Pitch shouted triumphantly and your left hand got stuck. You tried to pull it but you just can't. He touched your left hand and you felt like it's burning. You're shouting in pain and a tattoo on your chest formed.

The glow of your left glove became black and your hands started to form like a claw. The nightmare king released his grasp and let you fall on the ground. You tried to stay awake but your eyes felt heavy and you passed out without you noticing.


	27. Chapter 27

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 27:

You woke up and saw that you're back in your room and slowly sat up and looked around. Your head felt dizzy as you shook them. You looked at yourself and you're wearing the clothes that you wore last night while chasing the young boy in the dark.

You stood up and opened your window but the young guardian was still not home. You went downstairs and saw your mom cooking breakfast. She glanced at you and gave you a shot of her sweet smile.

"Good morning dear." She said heartily and went back to cooking.

Your dad on the other hand was reading the newspaper while the television was on. You continued walking downstairs and got surprised that the young guardian was preparing the plates and utensils in the dining room.

"Jack?" you said sounding unsure. He looked and blinked at you after he put the plates on the table.

"Oh I invited your friend over to keep you company." Your mom said with a peculiar grin and giggled after.

You gave the winter spirit a gesture to go to your room and he did it secretly. He closed the door behind him and gave you a curious look.

"What's up?" Jack asked. Your eyes widened and walked closer to him. You touched his face and turned it both sides.

"What's up with you? Stop it." He said irritatedly and gave you a blank stare. "Where were you last night?" you asked.

The winter spirit raised his brow and checked your temperature. "I went to North remember?" Jack muttered.

You shook your head and sat on the bed. You glanced at the young guardian while he looking at you with his troubled face.

"You said you'll be back in an hour. I waited for you for like about four hours!" you yelled madly and the young guardian scratched his brown hair and stared at you.

"No I didn't." He said simply. "When I came back, I saw you sleeping. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't." he added

Your angry eyes turned round and shocked. You covered your mouth and asked the young guardian to go downstairs for a while. Jack got troubled and did what you said to give you some space. You locked the door and stood in front of the mirror.

"Is it just a dream?" you said to yourself. Suddenly you remembered something. You abruptly ran and opened your window and checked the building you destroyed last night but it's still standing there.

You stood in front of the mirror again and slowly unzipped your shirt. You gasped and covered your mouth when you saw wings tattoo, black and white, on your chest.

You saw the little red pouch on your side table and quickly looked at the gloves. Like you remembered, the other glove was already black but the other is still blue.

Suddenly, you noticed that your left hand was becoming black and scales started to form. You threw the other glove away from you and your hand started to turn back to normal.

"Of course…" you whispered, "The nightmare king just entered my dream last night…" you added.

You zipped your clothes again when you heard Jack knocking on the door calling you for breakfast. You breathed deeply and feigned a smile as you open the door.

Both of you went downstairs and Jack noticed that you're not touching your food. You and the young guardian put the dishes in the sink and you invited the winter spirit to walk around and grabbed your coat before leaving the house.

You and Jack were walking for about half an hour now but you're still not talking. Suddenly, the young guardian stopped and you turned to look at him.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked thoughtfully and stared at your (e/c) eyes.

"Wakeful night last night…" you said deadpanned hiding what you experienced yesterday.

Jack walked closer to you and touched your face. "You're not telling me something…" he said with a low voice.

"Yes I am!" you said madly and continued to walk leaving Jack behind. You looked at your left hand and stared at it attentively.

"I thought my hand turned into a claw…" you whispered to yourself. Suddenly, Jack stood in front of you and gave you a mad look.

"Did something happen?" he asked angrily. You glared at him and pushed him aside as you continued walking. He clutched your hand and you glanced at him and shot him your furious look.

"I know you (F/n)…" Jack said serenely, "I can see it in your eyes something happened." He added.

After a few minutes, your mom called you and asked you back home. Arriving at your house your parents are going somewhere meeting some of their clients and left you with the young guardian.

Jack checked if they were already gone and ran to you when you're walking up the stairs to your room. He followed you and slammed the door behind him.

You jumped and got scared of the winter spirit. He walked madly to you and cornered you as you leaned on the wall.

"Talk to me now!" Jack yelled.

You stared at him and glared at you angrily. "Don't make me do this." He said threatening you. You feigned a laugh and walked away from the winter spirit. Jack suddenly grabbed your waist and lay you on your bed as he grasped your hands and prevented it to move.

He noticed something on your chest and tried to unzip your shirt but you pushed him away. He quickly grabbed his staff in your closet and closed your door before you could escape. He walked to you and pushed you and froze your arms and legs against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" you shouted and tried to break free but the ice was just too thick.

He didn't speak and slowly unzipped your shirt. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the tattoo on your chest. He looked at you with his worried eyes and gave you a kiss.

"Where did you get this?" he said when your lips parted.

It took you a moment to answer and to look at Jack. You breathed deeply and closed your eyes before you speak, "Pitch entered my dream last night… that's why you can't wake me up and also the reason why I thought you didn't come back." You said with your low voice.

The young guardian released you and hugged you tightly. "What did he do to you?" he asked heartily while brushing you (length/color) hair.

"I think…" you said and sighed deeply before you continued, "he cursed my other glove…"

Jack stared at you while you're looking at the floor. You walked to where your glove was and showed what will happen.

You wore the left glove and your left hand changed into a human-dragon claw. Jack walked to you and touched your left hand but something made him to back away from you.

You took off the glove and put it back in the red pouch. Jack hugged and comforted you as he brushed your hair.

"Let's get you to North…" he whispered.

"My parents will come back in a few hours… how about tomorrow?" you said and hugged the young guardian tightly.

Jack nodded and kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes to feel the winter spirit's warm kiss and rested your head on his shoulders.

Jack's eyes became furious and looked through your window, "You'll pay for this…"


	28. Chapter 28

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 28:

You and Jack came with your parents in the airport to see them leave. Your mom and your dad gave you a tight hug and they also talked to the young guardian to look out for you as often as he can but they don't know that he's always there and always will be there for you.

"I'll look after her Mr and Mrs (surname), I promise you that." Jack said politely and shook hands with your dad.

Both of you waited until they entered the airport before leaving. You and the young guardian need to take a taxi back to your house because the winter spirit left his wooden staff.

Arriving at your house, you helped the young guardian remove his hair dye. While wiping his hair, he saw you looking at your left hand while wearing the left glove. He saw your eyes was about to cry but hopefully it doesn't stay that way, or is it.

He brushed his hair and sat beside you after. He tried to touch your left hand but you kept it away from him.

"No, it will hurt you…" you said thoughtfully and looked at the young guardian.

"Let's go to North." Jack suggested. "He might know what to do." He added.

Jack called North with his phone and they met up with the yetis and Bunnymund and went straight to North pole. After you got tossed in the magic portal, as always, Jack caught you and supported you to stand up.

North smiled widely and gave you a big hug. You hid the predicament you're in by smiling and laughing with the other guardians but Jack doesn't look good and kept glancing at you with his sad, worried eyes.

"North…" Jack said breaking the fun of the guardians. "We need to talk." He added seriously. North asked the others to leave you three for a while. When the yetis closed and left the room, Jack started to speak.

"Something happened to (F/n)." Jack said and North looked at you with his troubled eyes. "Pitch went inside her dream last night." Jack added.

North's eyes widened and looked at the young guardian. You took out the left glove and showed what happened. Wearing the left glove, North tried to touch it but Jack deterred him. Your left hand slowly turned into a human-dragon like claws.

"What about the other one?" North asked thoughtfully.

"Nothing happened but I don't know what will happen if I wore them together." You said with your soft voice.

North asked you to put it on and you glanced at Jack before you did. Jack nodded and you breathed deeply before you wear the right glove.

Your left hand felt like burning and you knelt on the floor screaming in pain. Jack tried to help you but North stopped him. He watched you with his scared eyes and suddenly you transformed like in your dream but not exactly what you remembered.

Your left hand, instead of white steel glove it turned into black and your hand became a human claw. You looked at your wings and noticed that the left side turned black.

You looked at your left hand with horror and noticed that it's like a dark spell cursed it and you still don't know what damage it can do.

Jack walked and knelt in front of you. He touched your face and turned to him. He stared at your (e/c) eyes and kissed your forehead.

"Are you alright?" the young guardian asked thoughtfully. You nodded slowly and suddenly Jack noticed the wings tattoo on your chest. He touched it gently and glanced back at you.

"Pitch put a curse in the glove but I don't know what." North said breaking the silence. You move your wings slowly as you look at them. Jack touched the white one as you stared at him.

"She's a guardian angel…" North said and Jack glanced at him.

Suddenly, the others went in the room looking shocked and worried about what they heard earlier. Bunnymund saw you sitting on the floor while the young guardian was comforting you.

The Sandman slowly walked to you and kept staring at your beautiful angel wings but the black one bothered him. He started to draw images on his head trying to ask something.

"Why is your other wing black?" Bunnymund asked thoughtfully when he stood in front of you.

"Because the mother*** Pitch did something to her." Jack said furiously while touching your cheeks.

All of the guardians widened their eyes when they heard what Jack said. They also noticed that he's clutching his staff tightly with anger.

The Tooth fairy somehow felt pity about you and want to give you a hug. You stood up while Jack supported you. You looked at your left hand and showed it to the other guardians.

"Not quite a guardian angel…" you whispered. "I still don't know what my left hand can do." You added.

You asked North and the others to leave you for a while and went outside North's place. You walked in the snow and can't even feel the slightest bit cold.

You closed your eyes letting the falling snow touch your face. Suddenly, you felt someone's following you. You took out your weapons and pointed it to the one behind you.

"(F/n)!" Jack shouted with fear and covered his head. "What's with the swords?" he asked furiously.

You laughed while hiding your weapons and gave the young guardian a hug. He hugged back and brushed you (length/color) hair.

"I'm on my guard." You said simply.

He stared at your beautiful wings and you noticed it. Jack glanced at your left hand and was about to touch it when you jumped back away from him.

"I told you-"

"I don't care. " Jack said heartily and quickly walked to you. He touched your left hand and he held back the blaze feeling while holding it. He glanced at you and smiled.

"Let go Jack. You're hurting yourself." You said with your voice like silk but he shook his head and kept holding your odd left hand.

You held his pale cheek and gave him a kiss. He put his other hand at the back of your head and kissed you deeper under the falling white, clean snow. Jack parted and looked at his hand while holding yours.

"I can't feel anything." Jack said with a grin. Your eyes widened with joy and hugged the young guardian tightly. Putting your wings down, you heard yetis screaming and probably calling the both of you.

You opened your wings wide and flew above leaving the young guardian below. Jack shook his head while laughing and followed you to North's place.

When you landed, as well as the winter spirit behind you, you saw the Easter Bunny's half open mouth as well as Sandy's.

"What?" you asked with a grin.

North suddenly appeared behind the other guardians and you all noticed that he's looking at the globe serenely. All of you walked to him and joined looking at the enormous globe.

"What's with the light?" you asked curiously when you saw the little glitter like lights flickering.

You glanced at the young guardian and saw him smiling with relish and a bit of anger.

"I think it's time for my payback…" Jack whispered.

The Easter bunny grinned and glanced at the young guardian.

"Nobody messes with my girl… nobody…." Jack said and touched your cheeks.


	29. Chapter 29

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 29:

All of you went in the sleigh and left North's place to where the Nightmare King was. The guardian leader opened a portal and as you closed your eyes, the young guardian hugged you tightly and didn't let you go.

After a few minutes, you opened your eyes and saw that you're in a place where night already fell. You looked around and saw a black like dream sand coming your took out your weapons as well as the other guardians.

"(F/n) stay with Jack at all time. We don't know what Pitch wants with you. So don't be reckless." The man in the red suit shouted while looking attentively at the Bogeyman's work

North avoided the dark sand while you flew up without obeying the guardian leader's plan. You flapped your wings and entered the dark sand and searched for Pitch.

"(F/n)!" Jack cried and was about to follow you when the Easter Bunny grabbed his hoodie. "Let me go! I need to follow her!" he added.

After a few minutes of searching, Pitch appeared in front of you. You looked at him with your pity (e/c) eyes and stared at him.

"Ah… the guardian angel…" Pitch said with an evil grin. "What do you think of my gift?" he added.

"It's a curse Pitch…" you whispered and looked stared at his golden eyes, "You don't have to do this…" you said heartily.

The nightmare king uttered a loud laugh and stopped as he glanced back at you, "Please…. Like you know something about me." He said seriously.

"Actually…"you said and breathed deeply before you continued, "I know everything…" you added.

Pitch widened his eyes and clutches his fist as he looked at you with his angry evil eyes, "NO! YOU KNOW NOTHING" he shouted.

You didn't blink or even felt scared about the Bogeyman you flew closer but he pointed a dark sword at you.

"I didn't tell the guardians but, a pile of informations went in my head when you cursed my left glove…" you continued and kept moving closer to the Nightmare King, "I saw a necklace with a picture of a little girl in it." you added and Pitch backed away a few steps away from you with his troubled look on his face.

"and I know that she's quite important-"

"IMPORTANT?!" he yelled furiously, "SHE'S MY PRICED POSSESION! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME! SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME! SHE'S MY ONLY DAUGHTER!"

You stopped and stared at the lonely angry Bogeyman in front of you and reached your hand to him slowly.

"Let us help you… there's nothing wrong with asking for a little help." You said with your voice like silk but his troubled eyes became evil all of the sudden and started to point the sword at you.

"I would rather die than accept any help from the guardians!" Pitch shouted and swung his sword. You grasped your weapons and blocked the Nightmare King's attack.

"You've been alone for a long long time…" you said and looked at him, "I know how that feels, but you don't need to blame the guardians-"

"Enough!" Pitch yelled madly and swung his sword again. "I don't need to listen to a puny human!"

You crouched down and you're about to stab him in the chest when your left hand stopped you. Looking at your hand, your eyes widened and felt troubled about what happened.

Pith uttered an evil laugh and spreads his arms wide and grinned, "come on… stab me." He said coldly.

You tried to move but you can't. Half of your body froze and you felt your left arm burning. You shouted and can't bear the pain. You glanced at the Nightmare King who's still waiting for you to stab him and uttered a little laugh.

"Wha- what happened?" you whispered.

"The curse happened…" Pitch snapped and put his arms down. "You're my weapon now…" he added with a weird cold grin.

"For your information… I'm not after you…" he said and you looked up to him with your puzzled eyes. "You're Jack Frost's weakness and I need you to finish him off…" he added.

Suddenly you heard the winter spirit calling your name, "Ah… now this is epic…" The Nightmare King said with a laugh.

"(F/n)…" Jack whispered and flew closer to you. "What happened?" He asked and tried to look at your face.

"Ge- get away from me…" you said as you breathed deeply and looked at the young guardian. "Go now!"

The winter spirit didn't obey and stayed by your side as you screame because of the unbearable pain you're feeling. "What did you do to her?" Jack asked furiously and clutched his staff.

"You'll pay for this!" he yelled and attacked the Bogeyman. Pitch put his hands behind him and stood still with a grin while watching the young guardian charging at him.

"Why isn't he-"

Suddenly a long sharp sword pointed the young guardian's neck and he slowly looked who it was. Jack widened his eyes with horror when he saw you.

"Run…." You whispered. "Please…" you said begging the winter spirit.

Pitch laughed aloud and clapped his hands. Jack glanced at him furiously and clutchesd his staff tightly, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" he yelled.

"You'll find it out sooner or later..." he said coldly and Pitch covered himself with his black dark sand and disappeared leaving you and Jack.

"Run Jack… Run before I kill you JUST GO!" you shouted and tears fell on your cheeks and tried to stop your left hand.

"No… you won't." He said sweetly and hugged you tightly.

Tears trickled down your cheek and tried to push the young guardian away. You closed your eyes and you can feel your left hand moving and was about to stab Jack.

"No… please…" you said and begged. "I-I can't control it…"

Jack kissed your forehead and brushed your (length/color) hair. More tears flowed from your eyes and begged the young guardian to leave you but he didn't. Suddenly, Jack widened his eyes and you noticed that you already stabbed him.

His staff glowed and faded afterwards and a strong blizzard hit the whole place. You touched his pale cheeks with your right hand and tried to stay his eyes open.

"no, no, no…" you whispered river of tears flowed down on your cheek. "Please… don't…." you added.

The young guardian touched your wet face and gave you a deep passionate warm kiss and grinned as he closed his eyes, "I… love you…"


	30. Chapter 30

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 30:

Winter storms hit all over the world since Jack Frost died. You're in the middle of the snow forest back in the North pole making a rampage. You tried to kill yourself but your body won't let you. You shouted so loud that the whole place rumbled and birds flew away.

You flew at the top of a mountain away from North's and cried yourself out for two long cold days. You pulled your hair hard and kept punching the ground. You can't take off your gloves and you don't know why.

You're screaming the young guardian's name and begged him to come back. Suddenly, somebody touched your shoulders and you quickly pointed your weapons at him/her.

"It's just me…" Bunnymund heartily. You put your weapons down and the Easter Bunny hugged you tightly. "North wants you to come over." He added.

Arriving at North's place in the young guardian's room, your eyes watered when you saw Jack Frost lying in bed. You walked to him slowly and touched his pale cold hands while you sobbed.

Suddenly, you noticed your glove glowed as well as his staff. You looked at the guardian leader with your puzzled troubled eyes.

"Jack… is not yet dead." North said and your heart soared and glanced at the young guardian with your wet wide eyes. "But… he's running out of time." He added. "He's in a deep nightmare and I'm afraid that the Jack is being defeated by Pitch."

You clutched your fist hard and looked at the young guardian with pity. "He's getting weaker and weaker every day until there's nothing left." North said and touched your shoulders.

"We also don't know what to do. You… stabbed him with your weapon that has Pitch's curse. It can only undo by the Nightmare King… nothing else." He explained further.

Your eyes widened and your lips turned into a rare smile. North got scared about what you thought and he knew that that might be what the Nightmare King wanted.

"I know what you're thinking…" North said seriously and his fellow guardians looked at you. "Don't even think about going to Pitch and beg." He added.

All of the other guardians took out their weapons and stared at you attentively. "You can't trust Pitch. You know that there's a price you need to pay." North said formally.

"You- you said that only Pitch can help Jack?" you said with an angry tone in your voice. "If that's the case… I'll give anything to save him. I'll even give myself." You said and stood up.

North clutched his swords and looked at you with his fearful worried eyes. "NO! WE WON'T ET YOU!" He shouted angrily.

"You're not thinking straight, (F/n)." Bunnymund said heartily. "Jack doesn't want you to do this." He added.

You uttered an evil laugh and glanced at the Easter Bunny with your brave furious eyes. "It's my decision… and don't try to stop me." You said coldly and was about to leave the room when Tooth closed it and guarded it.

The leader guardian pointed his swords at you as you slowly turned around to face him. You grinned peculiarly and took out your weapons.

"I don't want to hurt anyone… Please… just let me help Jack…" you said with your voice.

"We can think a better way, (F/n)." North said . "We can save him if-"

"If I just give you a little more time?" you said furiously, "We are running out of time. It's been two days and Jack is dying…" you added. "Like I said… I'LL GIVE ANYTHING JUST TO BRING HIM BACK!"you yelled.

You crouched down and blocked the North's sword. You looked behind and saw the Tooth fairy about to catch you but you slid under North and jumped away from them.

You noticed Sandy was nowhere to be seen and when you looked up you saw the Sandman threw a dream dust and you abruptly avoided it.

"I'm sorry mate…" Bunnymund said and tossed egg bombs at you.

Grinning, you let the bombs hit you but when the smoke was gone, the guardians widened their eyes when they saw you protected by your wings. You flapped them hard and sent them on the floor. Sandy whipped your hands but you forcefully pulled them.

The Sandman threw another dream sand and you blocked it with your weapons and accidentally hit the Tooth fairy. The Sandman lost his guard and you quickly clutched his whip and threw him across the room.

"I'm sorry… but I have to." You whispered and you hit the Easter Bunny behind you the back of your bladed Tonfa to avoid hurting Bunnymund too much.

"(F/n)… please… don't go to Pitch you know that he-"

"I know… but that's the only way…" you said and gave North a grin.

You abruptly ran to North and grabbed his two swords. You kicked him hard and stabbed both of his sleeves.

"Don't do this!" North shouted while trying to free himself. You passed the guardian leader and walked to the young guardian.

You brushed his white-silver hair and kissed him for the last time. A tear rolled down your cheek and landed on his pale, cold face.

"Don't worry… you'll wake up soon…" you whispered. You straightened and opened the terrace door. You glanced at North and called out to him.

"North… thanks for everything…" you said sweetly and smiled.

"No…" North whispered.

You opened your wings wide and flew away leaving the guardians behind. More tears flowed and you flew anywhere your wings will take you.

After a few hours, you heard someone calling your name. You landed in the thick, frigid snow and took out your weapons. You looked around and felt someone behind you.

"Are you looking for me?" a voice said.

You widened your eyes and pointed your weapons at him. "Pitch…" you said angrily.

"Go ahead and kill me. I'm your only chance to bring your beloved Jack back." He said with an evil grin.

You slowly put your weapons down and stared at the ground. "So.. let's discuss this in my realm." He said coldly and hit your back.

You passed out and didn't even notice it. When you opened your eyes you realized that you're in a dark room. You moved, but your hands were chained. Suddenly, the Nightmare King appeared in front of you with a smile on his face.

"Welcome… to my kingdom."


	31. Chapter 31

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 31:

"Now…" Pitch said breaking the silence. "What do you want?" he asked.

You tried to unchain yourself but it's not just an original chain. It's made of a dark sand that probably from the Nightmare King.

You stopped and glanced at the Bogeyman. "Bring Jack Frost back!" you yelled furiously and Pitch uttered an evil laugh.

"Of course, of course!" he said joyfully and looked at you. "That's easy… but…" he said and grinned peculiarly at you, "I need something in return…" he added.

"What's your price?" you asked.

He slowly crouched down and touched your cheeks. You shook your head and the Nightmare King backed away from you.

"Give me the light left in you." he said coldly.

You widened your eyes and looked at your left hand and to your right hand after. You glanced at the Nightmare King who's waiting for your answer.

"What will happen to me?" you asked nervously.

"Well… nothing really." He said deadpanned, "You're just going to be the angel of nightmare and you are going to help me rise a Dark age." He said with an evil grin.

He laughed aloud and you grasped your fists with anger. "You really are a monster!" you shouted furiously.

"Oh? Really that's really kind of you." Pitch said cheerfully. "You have to choose." He said and became serious all of the sudden, "Your beloved Jack Frost or the puny humans?"

You looked down and shook your head. You grasped your fists tighter and stared at the Nightmare King. "I- I need to be sure- that- that will be ok." You whispered and Pitch laughed.

"Ah… love… I'm so lucky I don't have one!" he said cheerfully and released your hands.

"Follow me…" Pitch said coldly and you obeyed.

While walking you saw how big his realm was. You guessed that he's under the earth's surface and the human didn't even know it. The whole place was so dark, dusty and creepy.

Suddenly, Pitch stopped and opened a door leading to a dark room. He closed the door when you went inside and you noticed the mirror in front of you. It's the only thing inside nothing else.

"What's the mirror for?" you asked curiously.

"I want to play a game…" he said with a weird grin. "I will let you go inside the winter spirit's dream and save him."

You gripped your fists and quickly took out your weapons but he chained your hands together and laughed after. "Why so aggressive?" he asked with a smile.

"That's not what I want!" you yelled. "I want you to save him!" you added.

"No… I want you to save him." Pitch said coldly. "Now… Jack Frost," he said and played with his face when he said the young guardian's name, "is in a deep nightmare and I'm KILLING him slowly by taking out his bravery until there's nothing left." He explained formally while he circled you.

"All you have to do is find him and give him strength." There's a short silence and you waited him to continue.

"You're not telling the whole plan here…" you said.

Pitch glared and played with the mirror, "You're a clever girl…" he said, "alright there's more." He added and glanced at you.

"If you didn't find him in time…" Pitch said while slowly walking towards you, "He'll be dead and when you got out of his dream, you are mine."

Your eyes widened in horror and bit your lips with anger and hatred.

"Don't blame me for being cautious." He said with a creepy grin, "And you should thank me. You'll see Jack Frost before you became a MONSTER." He said and chuckled.

"Oh and one more thing…" he said and pointed at the clock. "You only have five minutes to save him.

You can feel tears in your eyes and you quickly nodded. The Nightmare King unchained you and did something to the mirror.

After a few minutes, the Bogeyman pointed at the mirror and bowed signalling that you are free to enter.

"Jack Frosts's life rests In your hands…" Pitch said.

You closed your eyes and slowly walked through the mirror leaving the Nightmare King behind. "Hold on… Jack." You whispered.

Jack Frost, lying in the snow, opened his eyes and stared at the light blue bright sky. He blinked a couple of times and sat up while he's looking around. He scratched his head and searched for his staff but he didn't see it anywhere.

"Where am I?" he said to himself and slowly stood up. He realized that he's in the middle of the forest and started to walk around after. He put his hands in his pocket and suddenly, he heard voices.

He ran following the sound and he saw a young boy about his age with brown hair wearing a brown cloak and also a little girl with the same hair color reaching her elbow and shoulders. He grinned while watching them play with each other. Suddenly, the young boy turned and Jack widened his eyes when he saw the boy's face.

"Wha- what's this?" he said nervously, "Tha- that's me…" he whispered.

Jack saw the young boy and the little girl having a fun time. After a minute or so, he heard something crack. The young guardian noticed that the other him and the little girl was standing in the middle of the lake.

"Ta- take my hand…" the other Jack said while reaching his hand to the girl. "Come on, just take a little step." He added

Instantaneously, the other Jack fell in the lake and the winter spirit fell as well in a dark deep hole. He closed his eyes and when he opened it. He noticed that he's surrounded by darkness but when he looked up he saw the bright clear sky.

"Whe- where am I?" he asked and suddenly heard something moved. Jack turned and looked at the dark attentively.

"Jack Frost…" a voice said.

Jack widened his eyes and he familiarized the sound of that voice. He took a step backward and bumped into something. He slowly looked behind him and saw a tall man with a pale gray skin with golden yellow eyes.

"Pitch…" Jack whispered and looked around for his staff. "Where's my staff?" he asked and the nightmare king uttered a laugh.

"You're in my world now Jack… I control it and I can do what I want and what I don't want." Pitch said coldly and walked to the young guardian slowly.

"You're alone… again. No one's here to help you." he added.

Jack ran away and went into the darkness and didn't stop but the path never ended. He heard voices around him and reminding him what it feels like to be a loner and things that he's scared of.

"No, stay away!" Jack shouted sounding dreadfully scared.

Suddenly, he tripped and saw the Bogeyman walking to him with an evil grin. The young guardian widened his eyes with horror and closed them. After a few minutes, he peeked and noticed that he's standing where he first met you.

He looked around and saw you got tripped with his staff. He ran quickly to you and stood in front of you but something's not right.

"(F/n)!" Jack said joyfully but you didn't hear him. "(F/n)?" he said softly and knelt.

He glanced at the thing that tripped you and noticed that it's not his staff. Groaning, you stood up and wiped the ice on your pants. Jack touched your hair and you suddenly wiggled it.

"Co- cold…" you whispered and looked around.

"(F/n), I'm right here…" Jack said heartily and can feel a little of his tears in his eyes. You turned around and went back to the bench ignoring the young guardian.

"No… this is… not happening…" Jack whispered and walked slowly to you. He stared at your sweet grinning face and he touched it.

You suddenly widened your eyes and looked around. "Where is that cold coming from?" you said and broke the winter spirit's heart. You hugged yourself and went back home and left Jack Frost behind.

"This… is not what happened…" he whispered. "I swear… she saw me… I went to her house and we both… fell in love… I- I don't want that to change…" he added.

Pitch appeared again behind the young guardian and covered his eyes. And when he opened it he's in a dark, damp forest. He hugged himself feeling scared and frigid. He looked around and jumped when he heard the owl's sound.

His eyes widened with horror when he saw your name written on a tombstone. The sky fell on him and sent him kneeling on his knees. Tears rolled down his eyes and he felt dreadfully frightened. Suddenly, he heard a manly voice laughing evilly at him.

He covered his ears and saw you standing in front of him. He looked up to you and saw you holding a long sword.

"No…(F/n) it's me! Jack! Jack Frost!" He shouted nervously but you didn't listen. He closed his eyes hard and prepared for the pain he'll be getting in a few seconds but nothing happened.

Suddenly, Jack felt something warm and comforting. His heart beat normally and his fear disappeared. He carefully opened his eyes and saw you hug him.

"Jack…" you said heartily.

The young guardian widened his eyes when he heard your sweet voice. "(F/n)? Is- is that really you?" Jack said sounded frightened.

You touched his face with your soft hands and put your forehead on his, "Yes… it's me…" you said sweetly.

Jack stared at you (e/c) eyes and hugged you tightly. "I- I thought I lost you…" The winter spirit said.

"Don't be afraid… here… hold my hand." You said with your voice like silk. "You need to wake up now… the guardians need you."

Jack felt warm and his fear disappeared as he looked at you (e/c) bright eyes. "Close your eyes…" you said.

You gave him a passionate kiss and he touched your neck as he kissed back. A tear rolled down your cheeks and after a few minutes, the whole place enlightened and the darkness slowly vanished.

"Don't search for me…" you whispered and the young guardian's blue eyes opened.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

You grinned at him and kissed him again, "I love you…" you said heartily.

Suddenly, you can't feel the young guardian's hands anymore. You opened your eyes and saw a girl in the mirror. You looked around and saw that you're in the middle of nowhere in the dark.

The girl was wearing (look at my bio) with black angel wings. Her face was pale gray and her eyes were red. Blood tears rolled down her cheek and her appearance made you frigid and frightened.

You stared at the girl in front of you and you noticed when you moved your hands, she seemed to follow it perfectly. You tried to move your head and she followed again.

"Who are you?" you asked and she copied.

You touched your cheeks and she did the same thing. "I'm you…" she responded.

You looked at your hands and you're slowly turning like the girl in the mirror. You moved closer and touched it and begged but she's just doing what you're doing.

"Please…. I don't want to be a… monster." You whispered and blood tears started to come out of your red eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 32:

Jack Frost opened his eyes and breathed deeply. His fellow guardians quickly went to him and felt relieved that he already woken up. The Easter Bunny looked outside and noticed that the winter storm was gone.

"Jack…" North whispered, "Are you alright my boy?" he asked thoughtfully with his strong Russian accent.

"Wha- what happened?" Jack asked and felt a little tired. "Where's (F/n)?" He added.

His fellow guardians looked at each other and the winter spirit that his room was a mess like something happened. The young guardian looked at North and raised his brow.

"Where is she?" he asked again. "And what happened in here?"

North breathed deeply and sat on his bed and stared at the worried winter spirit. "She… she went to Pitch." He said with a low voice.

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth was half opened. He glanced each of them and realized that North's telling the truth.

"We- we tried to…" North continued and stared at Jack's blue frightened eyes, "stop her… but she fought us and left after." He added.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"What do you remember?" North asked.

"I-I remember that she… stabbed me… but- I saw her. I saw her and Pitch in-"

"In your nightmare… yes." North said cutting the young guardian off.

"How did you know?" Jack asked inquisitively and stared at the guardian leader.

"(F/n) went to Pitch and asked him to save you and I think she did it, now that you're awake." North explained formally. "I don't really know where she is."

Jack felt little tears about to roll down his cheeks but he held his feeling back and shook his head. "I saw her… in my dream… and she said something…" he added.

North listened to the young guardian attentively and they all waited for him to continue. "She- she said that I… I should not find.. her…" he added sounded worried about you.

They've been silent for a couple of minutes, suddenly the young guardian stood up and lost his balance a bit.

"Don't push yourself mate." The Easter Bunny said heartily and escorted the winter spirit to stand up.

Jack pushed Bunnymund and grasped his staff tightly, "I- I need to find her." Said the winter spirit. The young guardian sounded angry and he can't help himself from crying.

"Take me to Pitch…" he said coldly.

His fellow guardians didn't respond and made him angry. He stabbed his staff on the ground hard and bursts a cold, strong wind in the room.

"TAKE ME TO HER!" Jack shouted furiously almost threatening them.

Jack turned around and his fellow guardians saw the winter spirit's tears of anger and sadness. North closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME TO HER…" Jack said angrily.

The leader guardian breathed deeply and stared at the young guardian. "I have no choice anyway…" North said with his strong Russian accent.

"Guardians… prepare for battle." North ordered and they all obeyed. After a few minutes, they all rode in the sleigh and left after.

The winter spirit had been quiet for quite some time now. He's worrying about you and didn't realize that a tear rolled down on his cheek.

"She'll be alright…" Tooth said sweetly and touched his shoulders.

Jack didn't answer back and continued to stare at the clouds passing by, "I hope…" he whispered.

Back in the Nightmare King's realm, you completely transformed into a nightmare-angel kind of look. You don't have emotions, you can't feel pain, pity, love. You can even kill anyone without hesitation.

Pitch, giving you his evil smile, felt proud about his new weapon. "What do you need to do?" he asked with a peculiar grin.

"Kill the guardians…" you said gloomily.

The Bogeyman laughed aloud and spread his arms wide. "Yes… yes…" he said with a relish tone. "And who is the first one you want to kill?" he added.

"Jack Frost…" you said coldly.

Suddenly, the Nightmare King heard a strong rumble sound above. His lips twisted into a rare smile and glanced at you with his golden evil eyes.

"They're here." Said Pitch. "I'm close…. So close…" he whispered to himself and uttered an evil laugh.

"You know what to do, Bunnymund." North said seriously and the Easter Bunny smiled with excitement.

"Don't worry mate," Bunny said and patted Jack's shoulders, "we'll get her back." He added.

The winter spirit nodded but they can see the blazing anger in his eyes. Jack clutched his staff and watched the Easter Bunny dug underground.

After a few minutes, Bunnymund gave the signal and they all jumped into the hole and landed in a dark room surrounded with candles.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"We're in the middle of Pitch's kingdom." North explained and looked at the young guardian.

Suddenly, a voice broke the silence and they all looked around to see where the familiar voice was coming from.

"Pitch…" whispered Jack.

"COME OUT YOU SON OF A ****" he yelled furiously.

Pitch laughed and clapped his hands while he's coming out of the dark glancing every one of them. The Nightmare King stopped at the young guardian and Jack quickly charged at him.

Pitch grinned as the winter spirit swung his staff and was about to hit him with it but instantaneously, a weapon blocked his attack.

The young guardian widened his eyes when he saw a saw a girl with red eyes and blood tears on her cheeks standing beside him.

"Who are you?" Jack asked angrily and noticed the angel wings tattoo on the girl's chest. Jack's eyes widened with fear. He glanced back at you and tried to touch your face but you pointed your weapons at the young guardian.

"(F/n)…" said Jack. He can feel tears are going to roll down his cheek but he hid it and looked at you attentively.

The winter spirit backed away from you as you stopped walking but still pointing your weapons at the young guardian.

"What did he do to you?" Jack said and loosen his grip on his staff.

The Bogeyman uttered an evil laugh that made the winter spirit furious. "Don't waste your time Jack…" Said Pitch coldly, "she doesn't know you anymore." He added.

His fellow guardians grasped their weapons and pointed at the Nightmare King who's standing beside you. "She can't feel anything. She's numb… even if you beg in front of her she won't feel even a bit of pity." He added. "She can even kill a kid without hesitation." Pitch said with a laugh.

"You really are a monster Pitch!" North yelled with anger. "How could you-"

"Don't blame me North.." said the Bogeyman cutting the guardian leader off, "she came to me to save Jack Frost." He added and glanced at the winter spirit.

The young guardian stared at you while you're looking back at him with your bloody red eyes. "(F/n)!" Jack yelled, "I know you're in there." He said and his voice turned soft.

He walked towards you but you didn't move back. Staring at the young guardian, you are about to lift your weapon when he suddenly vanished.

You looked around with your numb face and suddenly, he touched your hands and your eyes widened and trembled.

The Nightmare King got shocked knowing that the winter spirit stood beside you and in front of him without noticing.

"You're almost consumed," he whispered heartily, "You still have the white wing on your tattoo." The winter spirit added.

You shook your head and pushed Jack Frost away and your face turned numb again and pointed your weapon at him. "I don't know who you are." You said coldly, "But I do know that I must kill you."

Jack and his fellow guardians prepared and North attacked the Nightmare King but he's already gone.

"Pitch is not your enemy…" you suddenly said and the guardian turned and saw you in the air.

You swung your weapons and made a sharp wind that wounded and sent North on the ground even though he tried to block it with his swords. You swerved and glanced at the Easter Bunny and he abruptly vanished.

You closed your eyes and concentrated about the sound he's making around you. Suddenly you crouched down and his boomerang passed above you.

"Reckless Bunny…" you said sounded deadpanned.

Then you flew up and saw the Easter Bunny below you feeling troubled.

"Look out!"Jack yelled to Bunnymund but it's already too late.

You flew down as fast as you could and kicked him hard. You stood gently and watched the Easter Bunny flew across the room.

The Sandman your hands and pulled you to him. You stabbed one of your weapons on the ground and threw the other one to the Sandman but the Toothfairy dragged him up.

The young guardian jumped above you and froze all of your body except for your head.

You tried to break the ice but instead it felt like its burning your whole body. You shouted, which made the whole place rumbled, in pain and Jack looked at you with pity.

After a few minutes, you looked at the winter spirit and he noticed the real you in your eyes. "Jack…" you said heartily and he slowly melted the ice.

When half of your body was free, you swung your weapon and abruptly broke the ice around your feet. "Foolish boy…" you whispered.

Taking your other weapon that pierced the wall, the other two guardians, flew and tried to attack you from behind but you combined your weapons and it turned into a bow.

You released the arrow and hit the Tooth fairy's shoulder. Shouting in pain, Tooth fell and the Sandman helped her.

"Stop this (Fn)!" Jack shouted angrily but you're not listening to him. You flew up and the young guardian followed.

When Jack got out, you blocked the hole the Easter Bunny made leaving them trapped below. The young guardian widened his eyes with horror and glanced at you.

"What have you done?"


	33. Chapter 33

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 33:

"What have you done?" said Jack with a bit of fear in his voice.

You lifted your weapon and pointed at the winter spirit. "Now you…" you said coldly.

"Please…." Jack begged but you still continued to walk towards him. "This is not you." he added.

Jack stared at you as you walk to him. You attacked him but he gripped your weapons and didn't care even if he's wounded.

"I don't care…" you said coldly.

You looked at the blood on your gloves and suddenly your eyes widened and looked at the young guardian. Jack's staff and you gloves glowed and made you think. Your whole body froze and tried to free your weapons but when you heard the young guardian yelled with pain while holding it, your heart sore and you can feel tears, real tears in your eyes.

"Fight it (F/n)," he said softly, "please…" he said and cried.

Your right eye suddenly turned into your normal color but it's rather obvious that you're not completely controlling your body, "Ja- jack…" you whispered and the winter spirit smiled. "I- I can hear you… but I can't see… It's too dark in here. You added.

Jack grinned with joy and more tears rolled down his cheek. He hugged you tightly and brushed your hair, "I knew you're there somewhere…." Whispered the winter spirit.

After a few minutes, you pushed and backed away from him. While holding your head, you shouted because of the unbearable pain you're feeling. Jack walked to you slowly but you deterred him.

"Stay away!" you yelled, "I- I don't want to hurt you again…" you said with your soft voice.

"Stop right there (F/n)," he said and reached out his hand. "There's a cliff behind you." he added, "come to me… slowly."

You didn't look back and your hands made a bow and point it at him. "No…" you whispered and glanced at the young guardian. "You have to go, I-I can't control myself." You said and tears rolled down on your cheek.

Jack shook his head and reached his hand out closer to you while you walked backwards and didn't stop until you slipped. "No!"cried the young guardian and he quickly grabbed you hand.

Your accidentally dropped your bow and you watched it fell down. You stared at the deep cliff below and glanced back at the crying winter spirit.

"Ta- take my other hand…" he said and put his staff down beside him before reaching out his other hand to you.

Without noticing, you took out a small knife and point it at Jack's neck. "Let me go…" you whispered and tears started to flow down your cheeks.

"N- No!"he said furiously and stared at the knife below his chin. "I will never let you go." He added.

He glanced at you and cried harder. "I don't want this." He added. "Fight it, (F/n)." he begged.

A tear of the young guardian fell on your cheek that made you released more tears from your wet eyes but your evil side was taking over.

"I almost killed you."you said and felt scared when you went back to the time when you stabbed Jack. "I- I don't want- that to happen again." You added.

"Just take my hand…" he said without paying attention to what you're saying. "Jus- just take it please!" he begged.

"Jack… I'm holding a knife and I'm pointing it at you right now…" you blurted. "If- if you help me… I- I'll surely kill you this time…" you added.

"JUST TAKE MY-" you kissed the young guardian passionately and strongly as you can and he didn't notice that you stabbed the small knife on his sleeve to prevent him to follow you afterwards.

"I love you Jack…." You whispered and jumped down.

Jack opened his eyes and looked below, "(F/n)! Please don't do this!" he cried.

You smiled at him and crossed your arms and surrounded yourself with your black wings. "I'm sorry…"you whispered and closed your eyes.

Trying to take of the knife on his sleeve, he heard a loud sound and didn't bother looking down. "No… " whispered the young guardian, "(F/n)!" He shouted with anger. He ripped his sleeve forcefully and pulled his white hair hard while screaming furiously.

The whole place rumbled and Jack picked up his staff and made a strong deadly blizzard. "PLEASE COME BACK!" he roared. He gripped his staff tightly and stabbed it stronger and the trees were coated with thick, hard crystal ice.

The whole place became dark, some of the frozen trees broke, the snow in the cliff was almost half high and surely it's also happening in the other parts of the world. He shouted louder and a blue lightning like light shoot up in the sky and a tornado started to form.

Suddenly, he can hear children crying, which made his heart fell and his mind sane again. He opened his wet eyes and looked around and realized that he already made a damage. He stabbed his staff for the last time and made everything back to normal. Jack knelt in the snow and covered his face with his frigid, pale hands and cried silently while saying your name.

After a few minutes, his fellow guardians, came out and you'll see that they're pretty tired and pretty beaten up. Sandy looked around and can't find the young guardian anywhere.

"Where's Jack?" North asked thoughtfully while the Easter Bunny's helping him to stand on his feet.

The Sandman flew around the place and searched for the young guardian but there was no sign of him. He went back to the sleigh where the other guardians were and shook his head sadly.

They all went back at the guardian leader's place and surprisingly, one of the yetis gave a letter to North. He read it with his fellow guardians and they now understood what happened. North breathed deeply and felt pity about the young guardian.

"We- won't be… seeing Jack Frost… for a long time…" he said nervously and the other guardians felt sad and broken.

"I- I think it's better if we… leave him alone or a while." Said North.

"Where is he now?" asked the Tooth fairy feeling concerned about the young guardian.

"I- I don't really… know…" the guardian leader said sounded worried. "Let's just hope that's he's alright."


	34. Chapter 34

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 34:

You're standing in a dark frigid room and can't see anything. You've been walking for hours and didn't know where you're going or even where you were.

Suddenly, you saw a small light and you hurriedly ran towards it. You blocked the shimmering light that hit your face with your hands. You closed your eyes completely when you got out and felt your fear disappeared.

You breathed deeply and opened your eyes gingerly. You noticed that you're in a glass like container and can't remember what happened.

You tapped the glass and it opened. You coughed a couple of times and sat up after. You looked around and noticed that you're in a simple small bedroom. You went out of the container and walked around the room.

"Where am I?" you thought. Suddenly you looked at yourself in the mirror and your lips twisted into a joyful smile.

"I'm… I'm me again…" you whispered to yourself.

You touched your face and the white clothes you're wearing. You checked the tattoo on your chest and saw that the wings were both white. You glanced around and saw a window.

"Night already?" You said and walked closer to it. Your eyes widened when you saw the Earth, enormous beautiful earth.

"Why… am I…" Suddenly, you heard a door opened. You quickly turned and saw a baby-faced man, a little taller than the Sandman, with a couple of golden hair strands shaped like a hook on his head, wearing a golden tuxedo with a red bow tie and also wearing a golden long coat on top.

"I see you've already woken up child." The small man said breaking the silence.

You gulped hard and looked around the room and pointed at yourself. The small man uttered a small laugh, "Yes child, I'm talking to you." said the baby face man.

"Uhmmm…" you stammered. "Where am I?" you asked curiously while you walked to the man.

"You're on the moon at my place." He said with a grin. Your eyes widened and stared at the man and felt a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you're safe here." Said the man, "more than safe." He added.

"Are… are you an alien?" you asked feeling embarrassed about what you just said.

The baby faced man laughed and walked closer to you. "No child." He said with a sweet grin. "It's been a long time since somebody made me laugh." He added and glanced at you.

"I'm the man in the moon." He explained and bowed politely in front of you, "The first guardian." he added, "but you can call me MiM."

You felt troubled at first and remembered something about the baby-faced man. "First… first guardian?" you asked and MiM nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Yes child." He said heartily.

"So you know North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund and Jack Frost?" You asked excitedly and MiM smiled cheerfully.

"Yes… apparently I was the reason why they became the guardians." Said MiM, "what do you remember child?" he asked and changed the subject.

You looked up and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened but you can't remember anything.

"I- I can't remember…" you whispered and the man in the moon nodded.

He showed you his index finger and asked you to close your eyes. You obeyed and you felt MiM's finger on your forehead. A pile of information and happenings went in your head. After a heartbeat, you opened your eyes and didn't notice that you cried.

"I… I" you stammered and glanced at MiM, who's also looking back at you with his lonely baby-face look. "I hurt them…" you whispered and more tears flowed down your cheeks.

MiM took out a piece of cloth and wiped your tears. "It's not your fault." He said heartily, "Pitch made you do it." he added.

You sat on your bed and looked blankly at the ground. Suddenly, you remembered about the young guardian you looked at the small man with your wet, (e/c) eyes.

"Where's Jack?" you asked concerned about the winter spirit.

MiM breathed deeply as he sat beside you and took him a couple of minutes before he responded, "He's… he's not himself for a while now." he said and you can feel something's not right about the situation.

"What do you mean-"

"Child…" he said gently and touched your hands, "you've been asleep for…" he said and stared in your eyes, "a decade."

Your eyes shook with horror and covered your mouth as you cried. You stared at the gloomy small man and stopped yourself from crying.

"A decade?" you asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so." said the small man, "It took me a decade to break the Nightmare King's curse completely." He added.

"Wha… what about my parents?" you asked felt worried about them.

"They… don't know where you are…" he said and breathed deeply, "your mom… passed away three years ago."

You cried harder and covered your face with your hands while the man in the moon patted your back to ease your sadness, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"But your dad kept your house… still hoping that you will come back…" added MiM.

"Whe- where is he now?" you asked without looking at the baby-faced man.

"He goes place to place like he used to." MiM explained and continued to pat your back, "and still searching for you." he added.

You nodded while you listened and glanced at him, "Jack… Where's Jack?" you asked again.

"Come child…" he said softly and both of you went to a room, that's maybe MiM's working place, and showed you the young guardian.

You saw Jack Frost on the screen, sitting on the same bench when you first met him. You touched the screen and tears flowed down your cheeks.

"Jack…" you whispered.

"The winter spirit…. Changed." MiM said and got your attention, "he still brings winter but…" he said and breathed deeply, "He doesn't play with the kids anymore…"

You watched the young guardian and noticed that he's playing with his staff and repetitively looking around.

"He would go there after his duty hoping to see you again… he's been doing that for a decade." He explained further.

Suddenly, the young guardian threw his staff and rested his face in his palm and cried silently. You felt what he felt and your heart sore while looking at the young guardian.

"He- he needs me…" you whispered, "Please…" you said and glanced at the small man. "Please… I need to go back." You begged.

MiM's lips twisted into a cheerful smile and looked at the winter spirit. "On one condition.." he said with a grin.

You looked at him attentively and waited for him to continue, "You need to be one of the guardians and protect the children." He added.

You smiled wide and hugged the man in the moon hugged you back and patted your back. "Wait right here." Said the baby-faced man as he ran around the room looking for something.

After a few seconds, he gave you a small pouch. "Here… this is your own." He said with a grin and felt excited while you looked inside.

You saw a pair of white gloves with a touch of light blue and noticed that there were three gems attached to each glove.

"You're the guardian angel." Explained MiM as you looked at the gloves, "You're the one who will fight the children's doubts, fears and give them faith, strength make them believe in the guardians including you." he explained formally.

"You're the sweetest and the most caring girl kids will ever meet." He said with a grin, but you're also the most dangerous person hat Pitch will ever face."

"Do you accept it?" he asked with a sweet smile.

You glanced at MiM and grinned at him sweetly and gave him a big hug, "Of course. I promise to protect the children." You whispered heartily.

"I know you will…" he responded.

Suddenly a big butterfly jumped behind the small man and you hurriedly backed away from it and hid anywhere.

"What's that!" you exclaimed while pointing at the blue enormous butterfly.

The man in the moon looked at it with his angry face while he's tapping his foot. "I'm sorry child." He said heartily, "She's just excited about meeting you." he added.

You gingerly stood up and walked to it slowly. "You're the one who saved me right?" you asked curiously and touched the creature's head. She nodded and bowed in front of you politely and you did the same thing.

Suddenly, the clock rang and MiM panicked, "Oh dear dear…" he said hurriedly. "You need to go know, child. Today's December 24th and it's already nine in the evening." He added.

He took a box from his pocket and reached it to you, "Here… give this to Jack Frost but you're not allowed to look at it." he said hurriedly and glanced at the clock, "Don't worry… you'll see it.. in time." He said with a grin.

You hugged him for the last time and whispered in his ear, "Thank you.. Thank you very much." You said softly.

MiM closed his eyes and hugged you back, "You're very welcome, child." He responded. "Now go go!" he yelled cheerfully, "Have a happy life." He said cordially.

The man in the moon asked you to close your eyes and gave you a couple of instruction. You obeyed and after a minute or so, you opened your eyes slowly and noticed that you're back in your room.

"Home…" you whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 35:

Jack Frost was sitting on the bench, the same bench when he first saw you. He looked around and stared at the place where you tripped the last time.

A tear dropped from his sad, light blue eyes. He grasped his staff and rested his back on the back of the bench and looked at the dark, black sky while snows were falling on his pale, frigid face and closed his eyes.

He breathed deeply and stood up after a few minutes. He put his other hand in his jacket pocket while his other hand held his magical wooden staff.

"Where to go…" he whispered to himself and looked down and let his feet take him anywhere. He stopped and looked at the moon and stared at it for a couple of minutes.

"You're stronger than Pitch right?" he said with a grin, "could you please bring her back?" he added and continued to walk.

"Who am I kidding? Thought the young guardian.

He looked around and saw the children, that he used to play with, grew up and can't see him anymore except for Jaime, who's the same age as him now.

He shook his head and grinned. Jaime knew what happened and he sometimes talked to the winter spirit but he didn't talk back, most of the time.

While walking around the neighborhood, the young guardian saw your house and stared at it as he breathed deeply, thinking if he should go inside hoping that you're there.

You walked around and put the box and the small pouch on your side table. You passed your hands gently on your wall and on the bed.

Suddenly, your window opened and you abruptly went back in the dark and stared at the window and waited for someone to come in.

You heard someone sighed and he quickly went in and closed the window. Your eyes watered when you saw the young boy with white-silver hair holding a wooden staff, wearing a blue jacket and brown jeans and still barefooted. Jack Frost was still in front of the window with his head down while talking to himself.

"Jack…" you whispered but he can hear it loud and crystal clear. The young guardian widened his eyes and slowly turned his head side to side.

"Jack…" you called again and the winter spirit gripped his staff tightly and turned around.

"Who- who's there?!" he shouted nervously while pointing his staff at different directions.

You slowly came out of the dark and the young guardian put his staff down gingerly "It's- it's me…" you said with your voice like silk. "Jack… it's me (F/n)." you added.

"No, no…" said the winter spirit disbelieving what you're saying,. "(F/n)'s dead. She can't be you." he added.

You continued to walk to him and the young guardian held his staff tighter, "Sta- stay back." He warned.

"Jack please… I'll prove it to you." you said heartily. You took his staff from him and touched his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry for making you wait…"

Then you closed your eyes and kissed him passionately and gently. He tried to fight it but he can't and surprisingly, he dropped his staff and touched your face with his pale, frigid hands as he kissed you deeper.

"(F/n)…" he whispered when your lips parted and joined it again. "I… I thought…" he said and kissed you madly. "I thought you're gone…" he added.

"Shut up…" you whispered and kissed him deeper while brushing his white hair. Jack Frost kissed you against the wall and parted as he stared at your (e/c) eyes.

"You- you- stupid- stupid-girl…" said the young guardian and kissed you with every word he said. "How did you-"

You kissed him again only deeper and tugged his white hair gently, "I said… shut up." You said. Putting his hands behind your knees, you jumped and surround your legs around his waist.

You put your arms around his neck and kissed him torridly as he kissed you back against the wall. He put you down and you turned him around, kissed and pushed him on the wall.

"A decade…" you whispered.

Jack opened his eyes and stared at you with his light blue eyes. The young guardian puts you down and kissed you as you walked backwards until you fell on your bed.

Jack was on top as he kissed you aggressively, "I missed you like crazy…" he said and combined your lips with his.

Jack played with your top and took it off after a few seconds. He put his hands on your body and you felt frigid but didn't care. You put your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Take my shirt off…" he whispered and you obeyed. He threw his jacket on the floor and kissed your neck. Moaning, you brushed his hair and kissed his head after.

You can feel his cold hands on your waist and you knew that he wants to go farther. "Jack…" you whispered and he stared at you and saw his crimson red face.

You caressed his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Give… give me everything…" you said nervously.

He grinned and kissed your shoulder up to your neck. Jack pulled your pants and touched caressed your legs. "Are… are you sure?" asked the blushing young guardian as he kissed your neck.

You nodded kissed him madly, "I can't wait any longer." You took off his pants as he caressed your arms and waist.

"Re- Ready?" asked the young guardian and his pale face turned into crimson red.

"I… It's my… first time…" you said shyly and the young guardian grinned and brushed your hair.

"Shh… just hold my hand." Said the young guardian heartily.

"O… ok…" you said nervously and you grasped it tightly.

"I'll- I'll be gentle (F/n)…" he whispered and made contact with your lips.

After a few seconds, he slowly put his into yours and you shouted aloud. He kissed you deeply to ease the pain and weaved his fingers with yours. He started to move slowly and you grasped his hands tighter.

"Argh… Ja- jack…" you said and kept repeating his name.

You breathed deeply and a tear rolled down your cheek. "Do- don't stop…" you whispered. Jack nodded and moved faster.

"(F/n)…" he said with his soft voice and whispered the three words in your ear. Your eyes turned soft and didn't mind the pain.

"Fa- faster…" you whispered and he obeyed. The young guardian kissed your neck and nibbled your ear after.

"Ja- Jack… I'm- I'm…" you said but you can't say exactly what you want to say.

He leaned and kissed you deeper and went faster. After a few seconds, both of you screamed and the young guardian broke down. Both of you breathed deeply and the winter spirit, rested his head on your chest while you're brushing your fingers through his hair.

He fondled with your hands and kissed them softly. "A decade without you…" he whispered, "I just wanna die than being alone… again…" added the winter spirit.

He lifted his head and stared at your blushing face, "Where have you been?" asked Jack.

You grinned and touched his pale face, "I've been on the moon." You responded and the young guardian widened his eyes with surprise.

"What the heck are you doing there?" he asked and you laughed at him but you noticed that he's being serious.

Clearing your throat and kissed his forehead before you answered back, "MiM helped me…" you said with a sweet smile, "While I'm falling down the cliff, MiM's pet butterfly caught me and the first guardian helped to break Pitch's curse." You explained formally.

"But… it took a decade before he did…" you said with a sadness in your tone.

There's a long silence between the two of you and you stared at his bright blue eyes, "And he told me that…" you said and sighed deeply, "You don't play with the kids anymore…"

Jack looked down and you realized that he's very broken. "I- I just can't smile or laugh anymore…" he whispered and you turned his face to you.

"Well, I'm here right now…" you whispered sweetly. "By the way." You added, "MiM gave you something, I don't know what it is but… I'm not allowed to see it."

You reached the box that the man in the moon gave you earlier. "Here…" you said and the young guardian took it.

You tucked yourself in and turned your back from the winter spirit and after a few minutes, you fell asleep without noticing.

"What's this?" though the winter spirit. He opened the box and his eyes turned soft and his lips twisted into a rare smile. He closed it and put it back on the table.

"(F/n)…" he said but he saw that you're already sleeping. He brushed your hair and kissed your head after.

"I love you…" he whispered and kissed your shoulders.


	36. Chapter 36

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 36:

You woke up and looked round and realized that last night was not a dream. You looked at the sleeping guardian beside you while hugging you tightly. You turned and stared at him until he woke up. The winter spirit blinked a couple of times and touched your face.

"Good morning…" said the young guardian.

"Good morning." You responded, "and Merry Christmas". The winter spirit moved closer and gave you a warm kiss and parted after.

"And you are the best gift that had ever received." He responded and kissed you deeper. "I want to take you somewhere." Added the young guardian.

"Ok…" you said while you kissed him.

"Suit up." He said but he doesn't want to leave your lips. "Maybe…" he said and kissed you deeper while brushing your hair, "later…"

After a few minutes, you took a bath and dressed up after. When you came out of the bathroom you saw the young guardian lying in bed with his hands behind his head. You remembered the first time you saw him like that and didn't notice that you smiled.

While brushing your hair in front of the mirror, the winter spirit hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulders.

"Let me see…" he whispered and pulled your top down a little and saw the white angel wings tattoo on your chest. The winter spirit grinned and nibbled your ear.

"Stop it!" you yelled with a laugh.

He shook his head and kissed your neck gently, "I won't stop." Whispered Jack.

Moaning, you brushed his hair and looked at him using the mirror, "I thought we're going somewhere?" you asked curiously.

"Oh… right…" he said shyly, "I forgot."

You giggled as you turned to face him and gave him a kiss. "Where are we going?"

Jack didn't respond and only gave you a peculiar smile. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said and pinched your nose.

The young guardian covered your eyes with a piece of cloth and carried you all the way. You didn't know where you're being taken but surely it's pretty far.

"Are we there yet?" you asked for the hundredth time and the winter spirit didn't respond. After about a few hours, Jack put you down and asked you to take off the cloth.

"I- I can't. It's too tight!" you complained and it took you a couple of minutes before you untied it.

You rubbed your eyes and opened it slowly. You looked round you and noticed that you're alone in the middle of a forest full of snow.

"Jack!" you called but the winter spirit didn't respond.

Groaning, you walked gingerly and stared here and there trying to find an open place. You continued walking and came to an open glade and saw the winter spirit staring at you with a grin on his face while he's leaning on his wooden staff.

"You left me!" you yelled furiously.

"No I didn't…" said the winter spirit, "I'm watching you. You just didn't know." he added and chuckled.

Suddenly, the young guardian stabbed his staff in the snow and walked towards you. The young guardian grabbed you by the hand and you felt nervous all of the sudden.

"(F/n)…" whispered the winter spirit. You glanced at him attentively and watched him while he opened the box.

He took something small in it and hid it in his fist and stared at your (e/c) eyes. "I- I" he said nervously and breathed deeply before he continued,

"I'm giving you… a… a proposal ring" he said and put a ring full of white diamonds in the palm of your hands. Your eyes widened and glanced at the young guardian's dashing light blue eyes and waited for him to continue, then he added:

"If-if you want to be with me… forever, and you know that I want to, put it on my ring finger." He added and showed you another ring but this time it's filled with blue diamonds, "this is yours… and I have no hesitation to give… it to you.

You don't know what to say and you stared at the ring you're holding for a couple of minutes,

"I changed your life. Literally changed it…" he whispered and moved closer, "I gave you quite difficult life problems and I even made you choose between me and your parents." Added the young guardian, "I hurt you, I made you cry and put you in hard situations. And more tough choices will be made in the future. Do you want to be with-"

You kissed Jack and inserted the ring on his left ring finger without saying a word and kissed him deeper. He kissed you back warmly and put the blue diamond ring on your left ring finger. Both of you closed your eyes and a beautiful Northern light lit up above the mountains.

"I don't care about the dangers, Jack…" you whispered. "I want to be with you… That's all I want."

Beautiful, perfectly shaped snow flakes started to fall from the sky and Jack brushed your hair and kissed you madly. "I- I love you.." you whispered and kissed him torridly.

"I love you more…." He responded

Your lips parted and both of you looked at each other. The young guardian kissed your forehead and glanced back at you, "You're the winter spirit's wife now…" said Jack with his softest voice.

Tears of joy flowed down your cheeks and the young guardian wiped it with his frigid pale hands. Both of you looked up and watched the beautiful Northern light. The lights were breathtaking and colourful. You stared at with your relish (e/c) eyes.

Jack hugged you tightly and you did the same thing, "I promise… I won't leave by your side again…" whispered Jack. After a few minutes, the beautiful dashing lights disappeared and Jack glanced at your delighted eyes while touching your smooth cold face.

"Let's get back to North's"he suggested.

Your lips curled into a sweet smile knowing that Jack Frost is back. He took out his phone from his pocket, that made you feel shocked that he still have that.

"I… I don't know you still have that…" you said almost breathlessly.

"I don't want to throw it away." He said with a laugh. You punched him lightly on the chest and he called the guardian leader after.

"Hey North!" Jack yelled cheerfully, which made North kind of surprised and happy at the same time.

"I'm coming back- yeah sure- see yah!" he added and cut the call.

"Let's-"

Suddenly you jumped on him and both of you lay down in the cold white snow. Jack giggled and kissed you sweetly. "What's gotten into you?" he asked with a laugh and you continued to kiss him.

You didn't respond and continued kissing him. You parted and stared at the young guardian. "Come on, North's pretty excited." He said with a grin.

You nodded cheerfully as he carried you and went to North. After a few minutes, you and Jack arrived and his fellow guardians' jaws dropped when they saw you.

"Wha- how- she- why- Uhh… Jack?" North said and the young guardian laughed at him.

"I know, I know!" said the winter spirit, "She came back!" he added and poked your soft cheeks.

You giggled and hugged the young guardian tightly. His fellow guardians still can't believe it and they all glanced at Jack with their mouths still opened.

"She came back last night, Christmas Eve." Jack said and kissed your forehead, "And it's all thanks to MiM…" he added.

North smiled and felt happy for the both of you. Jack glanced at the leader and grinned at him. "I think I know what those rings mean." North said when he saw the diamond rings on each of your fingers and clapped his hands. Then a bunch of elves, holding trumpets and other instruments and said, "MUSIC!"

Jack looked around and gave North his furious look. The music started and Jack stabbed his staff on the ground madly, "NO MUSIC!" he yelled angrily.

"Yup… he's back…" Bunnymund said gloomily with his arms crossed.


	37. Chapter 37

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 37:

North talked privately with the young guardian in his workplace while you and the other guardians were in the living room while they're asking you questions about how did you do survive the accident ten years ago.

"I'm so glad you're alright, mate!" The Easter Bunny said with a cheeky smile.

"We… we all thought that you're already… well… gone." Said Bunnymund with his lonely face but smiled after. "But we're so glad you came back, mate."

You chuckled and played with your hands, "Well, I'm terribly sorry for the troubles I'd made…" you said shyly without looking at the other guardians.

Then the Sandman stood in front of you and started to draw images on his head, "What?" you asked and felt awkward.

"She can't understand Sandy…" Tooth said with a grin. "Honestly… no one can." She added and all of you laughed.

Sandy burst dream dust from his ears and his face became deep red. "I- I'm sorry Sandy." You said with a little laugh, "I just can't understand it."

Sandy scratched his head and a light bulb appeared on his head and wrote, "that's all right we know that you didn't want that to happen."

Your eyes softened and gave the Sandman a warm hug. He blushed and patted your back gently. "So…" you snapped and looked each of them, "What happened in the past ten years?" you asked curiously.

"We did what we need to do but there were things that changed. Like Jack not having him here or not seeing him as frequently as we used to. He kind of became gloomy unlike the witty boy without a cause I first met ." Said the Easter Bunny with his Australian accent.

"I don't really know if that's a good news or not…" he murmured and you laughed sweetly.

"I heard that he froze your ears… Easter Sunday wasn't it?" you said and Bunnymund's turned stern and mad.

"I'm guessing that Jack Frosty told you that." He said gloomily.

Suddenly, you all heard two voices arguing and realized that it came from North's workplace. "It's been a long time since we heard noises quite this loud." Muttered Bunnymund

Jack's making the man in the red suit to stop nagging him about the wedding things that he and you must do. The winter spirit got indignant and stabbed his staff on the ground and a cold wind burst into the room.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!" yelled Jack furiously, "We're already married, North!" he added.

"Don't you want a formal wedding celebration, beautiful flowers and wedding gifts?" North said with a loud deep laugh of his.

"NO! I'm not that kind of guy North. I don't like those… cheesy talking and- and I don't want you guys on my wedding especially the Easter Kangaroo!"

And before they can make a rampage, you went inside and stood between the two. "STOP THIS!" you shouted angrily, "You boy…" you said with your scary tone and pointed at Jack, "I'm gonna take your staff if you don't stop yelling at each other. It's my wedding." You muttered.

"First off, It's OUR wedding. Secondly, he started it!" Jack said sounded like a little boy and you glanced at him with your stern face, "Bu-"

"No buts!" you said madly.

"Girls…" whispered the young guardian and glared. "I think I wanna take the ring off now…" he muttered.

"What's that?" you said madly and walked to him.

"Teen couples… more complicated than-"

"Shut up North!" Jack shouted and the guardian leader took a step back away from them. "I think I want a divorce now…" whispered Jack.

"Try it…" you said in a low threatening voice.

"Maybe I will…" responded Jack and grasped his staff tightly. You grinned and both of you laughed. North scratched his head and his fellow guardians sighed in relief.

"I thought they were being serious…." Bunnymund said and scratched his cheeks with his big bunny foot.

"I wish they were…." Thought the angry Tooth fairy.

You and Jack stopped laughing and glanced at North. "MiM gave me something." you said seriously and the man in the red suit listened attentively.

You took out the small pouch and showed him the white with a touch of blue gloves that the man in the moon gave you.

"Do you want to be one of us?" North said with his Russian accent and grinned sweetly.

You looked at the young guardian and held his hand tightly and said, "Yes… I want to." You said simply. North nodded cheerfully and asked his yetis to bring the book.

Two yetis lit their torches and stood behind North as he read the writing on the book. The young guardian stood aside and watched you listening attentively to what you have to do as a guardian. He grinned and stared at you with his bright blue eyes.

As North seemed to have finished, you took out the gloves and put the it on. Suddenly, a dazzling light burst, which made the guardians covered their eyes, and a pair of magnificent clean white angel wings appeared on your back.

You're wearing the same clothes when you first wore your old gloves but there's something different about your appearance this time.

When the light disappeared, Jack saw you kneeling on the floor. He quickly ran to you and touched your face, "Are you alright?" he asked heartily and kissed your forehead.

You looked at him and you saw him glancing at you with his shocked blue eyes.

"What?"


	38. Chapter 38

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 38:

"What?" you asked curiously. You stared at the other guardians and they all have the same look on their faces.

"What?" you said sounded a little irritated this time. You looked at yourself and you're still fine. Their stares creeped you out like something's odd about you.

"Oh no…" you thought and touched your head and sighed in relief, "I thought I have horns or something…" you thought, "Why do they look so shocked?"

Suddenly the young guardian gave you a small mirror nervously and you took it, feeling puzzled. "Look in the mirror…" whispered the young guardian and you obeyed.

Your mouth was wide opened because of what you saw and you rather have a good reason. Your eyes turned light blue like Jack Frost's and your (long hair and/short hair grew and) turned silver white.

You touched your face and hair gently and smiled sweetly. "I'm the winter spirit's wife after all…" you whispered and glanced at the young guardian. "Right?"

Jack Frost grinned and touched your smooth, soft white wings gently and you felt his frigid fingers while he does it.

North and his fellow guardians watched the both of you and sighed deeply. Hearing your fellow guardians, both of you looked at them and they all looked away as they whistle.

"By the way…" you snapped, "We have to do something about my human life." he added.

You looked at North and noticed that there's something wrong. The winter spirit got worried and glanced at the man in the red suit trying to ask something but he shook his head sadly.

"Wha- I- can't see my dad?" you asked thoughtfully and looked at the young guardian.

"(F/n)…" said Jack softly and touched your face, "I think…. Your dad… doesn't know you anymore." Said the winter spirit.

Your eyes widened and glanced at North. He walked closer to the both of you and crouched down, "You're a guardian now, (F/n)." said North and added, "You don't exist there anymore. The people who know or knew you… well… they don't know you." explained North formally.

You looked and and became silent for a minute or two. Breathing deeply you looked at the young guardian and gripped his pale hands tightly, "I think… it's better that way." You whispered.

The winter spirit sighed deeply with a grin and rested his forehead on yours. Giggling, you glanced back at the young guardian and gave him a soft kiss. Sandy and Tooth fainted while the Easter Bunny covered his eyes with his fluffy long ears. And North widened his eyes and turned away avoiding to see the two of you.

"Er… didn't expect that… you'll do that in front of-"

Then you kissed him again and used your angel wings to hide yourselves. "I want to go somewhere…" you whispered and kissed him again.

"Where?" Jack parted and stared at you.

You gave him a peculiar smile and he looked back at you with a cute smirk on his face. Leaving North's place using a magic portal, both of you arrived at the place where you first met the young guardian.

"This lonely dark place… is the most favorite place in the whole world." You said heartily and walked to the bench with the young guardian.

"I never thought that I'll see an odd cute boy with white hair here." You added and the winter spirit sat beside you and stared.

"Neither do I…" whispered Jack, "I didn't expect a teen girl will see me. Only children can see me and I know nothing more than bringing winter-"

"And trouble!" you said and chuckled.

"Funny…" said Jack gloomily. "And playing with kids… until I met you. You crazy, beautiful, simple girl…" said Jack with his softest voice.

"I'm just glad that my paper flew away, even though It gave me a hard time to get it back…" you said and gave Jack a mad look.

"What?" asked the young guardian and pinched your nose.

"And your magical wooden staff tripped me and sent me kneeling in the cold snow…." You continued.

"That's good right?" he said and laughed.

You stood up and walked to the place where you tripped. "This is the exact spot where you stood. I remember it all too well."

The young guardian stood in front of you and put his staff down and touched your face. You glanced at him with your light blue soft eyes and brushed his white hair, "The teenage boy with white hair. I'll admit… I felt nervous around you at first."

Jack glared and rested his forehead on yours, "Meeting a teen boy barefoot in winter, with white hair, only wearing a blue jacket and brown jeans? I don't know…" said the winter spirit and laughed.

"Do you know what situation you put yourself into?" asked Jack and broke the silence.

You stared at him blankly with a smirk and didn't really understand what he said, "What do you mean?"you asked curiously.

"I mean…" said Jack and breathed deeply, "you know…. Pitch, nightmares, dangers, responsibilities…" he said and stared at you.

You laughed aloud and hugged him tightly. You surrounded the winter spirit with your white wings and stared at him. "Please… I'll fight anyone or anything, including the under bed man-"

Jack laughed himself out and it took him a few minutes to stop, "I love you!" he yelled joyfully. "First mascot and then under bed man. Nice… you really are my wife…" he added and brushed your hair.

"Yeah yeah… plus the talking freezer and the walking fridge." You said indignantly.

You looked at him as he glared and cleared his throat. He locked you with his arms and said, "continue…" with a playful tone.

"I'll fight PITCH anytime, anywhere and protect every child living in this world… just to be with you."

Jack's eyes softened and your cheeks turned red. He moved closer and touched your face, "And I'll do a hundred times that." Whispered the young guardian softly.

"I know you will…" you whispered back.

You breathed deeply and wanting his pale soft lips so bad. You put your arms around his neck and waited for your lips to touch his.

Jack brushed his fingers through your white soft hair and kissed you deeply. You kissed him back madly and also touched his parted your lips from his and Jack kissed you again like he doesn't want to leave it. "I thought-" said the winter spirit but joined your lips again… "I thought I don't need someone else…" he continued.

"I've been around for a long long time…" he continued and you just listened while kissing him torridly, "a loner, until I met North and the other guardians… but-"

Jack lay you down in the snow gently and you realized that he's lying between your legs and continued to kiss you sweetly, "Something's still missing…"

Jack stopped and stared at your light blue eyes, "You…" whispered the young guardian heartily. You grinned with delight and touched his face gently. He closed his eyes and kissed your smooth hand.

"Do you remember Jaime?"snapped Jack and waited for your answer.

"Jai… Jaime? Yes…" you said nervously and realized that you're ne for a decade and the young boy you knew was not really that little boy anymore, "Wha- what happened to him?" you asked.

"He… grew up." Said Jack with a stern face, "but he can still see me." He added.

Your eyes widened and felt puzzled for a minute there and asked, "He… he can see you?"

Jack nodded and stared at your sparkling light blue eyes, "Yup… he can. He kept me company while you're gone but- I think he doesn't know you anymore…" added Jack.

Silence rose upon both of you but suddenly, Jack looked at your ring and glanced at his after. You stared at the white haired teen boy trying to guess what bothers him.

"Jack… are you alright?" you asked thoughtfully and touched his pale cheeks.

"Uh… yeah. I'm- I'm alright… Never mind that." Responded Jack.

Jack was moving closer when suddenly he heard someone else was there, hiding behind somewhere. Jack abruptly stood up and grabbed his staff while you looked round you and prepared your weapons.

"Jack… I think-" you whispered.

"Shhh!" Jack said.

"Wha-"

"Shhh!"

"Did you just shhh-ed me?" you said angrily.

"Just be quiet!" he yelled but in a gentle way avoiding to be loud.

Jack swung his staff and someone fell from the tree. The young guardian grasped his staff and walked to it. "How long have you been here?" asked Jack madly. "North?!"

"Ahh…" the man in the red suit stammered, "What are we talking about?"

Your face turned red and hid your weapons before walking to the two guardians. "What's going on?" you asked when you noticed that Jack's started arguing with the leader guardian.

"Not this again North! I already told you that-"

"What's going on?" you asked again sounded irritated this time. "Jack?"

Groaning, the young guardian glanced at you nervously, "No- North wants…"

"Yes?" you said when the winter spirit became silent.

"NORTH wants to have a… wedding celebration…" said Jack with a low voice.

Your eyes widened and your cheeks blushed. You looked at North who's smiling back at you peculiarly. Jack scratched his head and stared at your face.

"I know that look…" whispered the young guardian. He sighed deeply and whispered in your ear. "You want to do yah?"

"We- well… yes… but if you-"

"No, the chubby man's right…"

"What did you just say young boy?" Said North but the young guardian ignored it.

"If you want to, then I'll do it." he said with a grin.

You jumped excitedly and hugged Jack tightly while giggling. "This is pretty weird!" you yelled with a laugh. "I'm going to marry you… again?!" you added with a troubled look on your face.

Jack laughed and hugged you back.

"Everything's prepared!" North shouted with his Russian accent.

"WHAT?" Both of you exclaimed.

"Please… I prepared for your wedding… when I knew that Jack have a girlfriend." said the guardian leader with a mad laugh.

"You got to be-"

You kissed the winter spirit without warning and his eyes were wide open at that time, "Just shut it up!" you said with a giggle.


	39. Chapter 39

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 39:

You're in a room where the yetis were preparing you for your wedding. The Tooth fairy helped surprisingly and happily as she put the long, white, silk-like texture veil, with flower diamonds on top, on your head that drops down to your back and onto the floor. You stared at yourself in front of the mirror and grinned; You're wearing your white, sparkling , dashing, long wedding dress and as you looked down, you can't see your silver-white sandals for it's covered with the cloth of your magnificent gown.

"You look beautiful, (F/n)…" Said Tooth heartily and brushed your long white hair and added, "Jack is such a lucky boy…"

You turned and glance at the Tooth fairy, "I don't really know…" you said with a grin, "I think I'm the lucky one."

Tooth smiled and suddenly the door opened. Both of you turned and looked who's entering the room. It's North, wearing a red tux, shooting a big smile at you. You grinned back politely and walked to him carefully avoiding you to stamp on your wedding dress.

"You look beautiful child…"said North heartily and patted your head gingerly.

"Thank you…" you said shyly.

"Are you ready?" asked the guardian leader excitedly with his strong Russian accent and you nodded with delight.

While in the sleigh going to where the celebration is being held, you noticed that there's still a little light and you can clearly see the beautiful clean snow below you. Tooth, who's sitting beside you, smiled sweetly as she watched you laughing with delight.

"Are you excited?" snapped Tooth and you glanced at the sweet Tooth fairy.

"Very excited…" you whispered, "but it's pretty weird… I'm marrying the same person again today. And I just got married yesterday." You added and both of you laughed.

You and Tooth talked like best friends and both of you became close to each other. Arriving at _the place_, you saw Bunnymund and Sand waiting for you.

You tried not to look shocked when you saw the Easter Bunny in black tux and the Sandman wears a golden tux.

"Woah…" Tooth said with a grin and whispered in your ear, "I never thought a bunny would look great in tux!"

Both of you laughed aloud and the Tooth fairy left when North walked towards you, to have a word with you privately.

"Now…" said North with his softest voice. "I want you to take care of Jack… He's like a son to me and the youngest one along with his brothers Bunnymund and Sandy." He added and his eyes became soft, "Make him happy. "

And when North seemed to finish, you stared at his eyes and smiled sweetly, "I will… I promise." You said and hugged the man in the red tux.

"Ok!" yelled North cheerfully, "I'll see you over there and Tooth will accompany you all the way!" added the man in the red tux and left.

You didn't expect the place you're in right now. You know that weddings are, usually, held in a room or a fancy restaurant. But this, this was quite amazing and breathtaking. You're standing in an aisle full of trees on both sides with frozen icicles hung from the branches, reflecting the rays of sunlight and giving out a spectrum color.

The scent of pine trees smothered the cool air and the snow covered the ground like a white blanket. The winter breeze shook of the heavy weight of snow from the branches, trees rustling with life. The yetis were grumbling and pushing each other, trying to catch a glimpse of the bride clad in white.

You can't see nothing but white around you. You grinned and closed your eyes before you breathed deeply, smelling the cold air. Suddenly you heard the music playing and Tooth nodded at you.

You put the smaller veil in front of your face and sighed nervously. "Ready?" snapped Tooth.

"Of course." You said simply with a grin.

Jack Frost, waiting at the end of the aisle, wears a white tuxedo with a black bow tie. He pierced his wooden staff in the snow beside him and glanced here and there.

Suddenly, he saw the Easter Bunny grinning at him weirdly. He glared and ignored Bunnymund's stare and focused on you. The music started and Jack shrugged upon hearing it.

"Er…" he muttered and North recognized the young guardian.

"Jack…" whispered North sincerely and added, "For once, just behave."

The young guardian was about to answer back when he saw the guardian leader's stern look at him so he cleared his throat and looked away.

After a few minutes, Jack saw you with Tooth walking closer and closer. His gloomy face turned thrilled when you looked at him with your warm smile. He reached out a hand and you grabbed it gently with a delightful look on your face.

The music stopped and North grinned at the both of you and started the ceremony. Jack didn't mind the long, tiring, old sayings of the wedding as long as he's looking at your shining blue eyes.

It came to the point where you and the winter spirit will change vows. Both of you looked at each other and the young guardian touched and grasped your hands with his cold pale hands but in a comforting way, as he stared at your shining eyes and said;

"I Jack Frost, take you (First and last name) to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

North sobbed silently and tried to hold his tears. He didn't expect the winter spirit, Jack Frost, will say such a beautiful vow despite of his witty attitude. The man in the red tux wiped his little tears and cleared his throat.

"I won't cry… I won't cry…" Tooth whispered and suddenly she heard someone sniffing silently and looked at the Easter Bunny beside her.

"Are you crying?" asked Tooth and stared at Bunnymund.

"Wha- No!" He whispered nervously, "It's this cold. I can't stand it." added the Easter Bunny.

"Then why are you sniffing?" asked Tooth and grinned evilly.

Then, they both heard someone blows one's nose and looked around. It's the Sandman, holding his golden handkerchief and cried madly but not making a single sound. The Yetis were crying madly and hugging each other while their eyes are bursting into tears. The guardian leader looked at you and you nodded politely and said;

"I (first and last name), promise to give you, Jack Frost, all my love, comfort and support and to be open and honest at all times. I promise to give you the best of myself, and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to respect you as your own person, and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are no less important than my own. I promise to share with you my time and attention, and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship. I promise to keep myself open to you. I promise to grow along with you - to be willing to face changes as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how completely and forever."

Your voice became softer and softer until the end. The young guardian's eyes became gentle upon hearing your heartfelt vow. North said some things and finally, the winter spirit said I do and you did too. This is the part where everybody's waiting for. The Tooth fairy's cheeks were wet from her tears and the Easter Bunny eventually cried but still trying not to make it recognizable.

The young guardian did the unveiling and cupped his palms on your cheeks. It took North some time to get a hold of himself and said, "You may kiss the bride…"

You grinned upon hearing those words and have been waiting for that, Jack Frost moved closer and closed his precious bright eyes. Your lips were now joined and locked. He kissed you ardently and you did the same thing.

They all clapped their hands and the cries grew louder and stronger than before. Cotton like snow and magnificent multi colored snow flakes started to fall. The young guardian parted and opened his eyes, seeing your blushing, sweet face.

Jack went closer to your ear and whispered the three words that made your heart skip a beat. He backed up and glanced at you, "I love you more, Jack…" you responded.

The ceremony had ended and while you're talking to Tooth and the Sandman, Jack Frost was talking to North and Bunnymund.

"Congratulations Jack, my boy…" North said and patted the young guardian's back. "But… something's bothering me…" he added.

The winter spirit raised his brow and leaned on his staff while waiting for the leader to continue, "Why didn't you do the ring exchange while saying the vows?" asked North curiously.

Jack grinned and showed his white diamond ring and said, "Because, we already did…" he said simply, "And because no one can take off this ring…" Jack paused and glanced at you, "And hers also… It's like a curse… only a good one." He explained formally.

The two guardians nodded and the Easter Bunny's holding his chin,thinking about something, "Hey Bunny!" Jack shouted and Bunnymund glanced at the winter spirit with surprise.

"I said what's bothering yah?" said the winter spirit and gave him a smirk.

"Nothing… but I want to know something." Bunnymund said and the young guardian stood straight and picked up his staff and put back down and said, "What?"

"This is what everyone wants to know…" added the Easter Bunny and glanced at North, "DID YOU MAKE THAT VOW ALL BY YOURSELF?" they both exclaimed.

Jack backed up and laughed. The two looked at him blankly and asked the same question again and again. "Of course!" shouted the winter spirit, "I did…" he said heartily.

"And I mean every word of it." he added and stared at you.

There's a long silence and suddenly North snapped, "So… you and (F/n) are moving out?"

Bunnymund widened his eyes and stared at you with his bugged shaped eyes, "What do you mean moving out?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah… think so." said Jack and scratched his white silver hair, "But we'll visit as much as possible. We'll be around not like we're going to disappear." He added with a grin.

North nodded and patted Jack's shoulders, "Alright… be careful you two alright…" he said heartily and hugged the young guardian for about a few minutes.

"Uh..North… you can let go now…" Jack said bashfully and saw the Easter Bunny chuckled.

"Oh… my bad…" said North and laughed.

Suddenly, you jumped on the winter spirit and all of the guardians laughed. Jack looked at you with his stern face and you just giggled, "What?" you asked.

You surrounded you and the winter spirit using your white wings and kissed the young guardian. His grumpy face earlier turned into a cheerful one.

"Wanna go home?"asked Jack. Your eyes widened as the winter spirit laughed, "Wha- what do you mean-"

"I MEAN…" he said and cut you off, "Want to go to OUR home?"

Your mouth was half opened and stared at him, shocked, "Are you serious?" you asked but Jack just gave you a weird smile that made you tingle.

"Oh Jack!" you exclaimed and hugged him tightly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about? I just told you." said Jack with a laugh."

"That's not what I meant…" you said indignantly. "Ok… let's go… home." You added with a sweet grin. Both of you stood up and saw everyone staring. You shrugged a little and glanced at the winter spirit.

"Ok! Now!" Jack said excitedly and clapped his hands once, "First, thank you all for coming to OUR wedding. Secondly, don't worry… we'll see you around…"

Suddenly Jack stabbed his staff in the snow, making a mild storm, strong enough to make them unseen by the others. And when the storm stopped, you and the young guardian were gone.

"Just like that?" Bunnymund said angrily with his arms crossed.

North laughed aloud and wiped the little tears in his eyes, "You know Jack…" he whispered and grinned.


	40. Chapter 40

Life With Jack Frost

Chapter 40:

Jack Frost carried you bride style while both of you flew away from the others. You giggled silently when you saw your fellow guardians fighting the mild but a bit irritated snow storm that the young guardian made. Staring at him, the winter spirit gave you his playful smile and chuckled.

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to them!" you yelled furiously, "And you didn't give me a warning!" You added.

"Goodbyes?" said Jack with a smirk, "I don't like goodbyes." He added.

"Well, well, let's see. Saying goodbye or leaving without saying a word?" you asked and waited for him to respond and he said, "The second one." With an evil laugh.

You punched him lightly on the shoulder and after a minute or two, he landed and and stood you up gently. You looked around and noticed that you're in the middle of nowhere.

"Again?" you said indignantly and crossed your arms. Jack laughed and pinched your nose. You shook your head and rubbed your frigid nose.

"Where are we?" you asked as you looked around.

Then the winter spirit showed you a small red bag pouch keep shaking it. "What's that?" you asked sounded irritated. You tried to snatch it but he kept it away from you.

"Nah ah…" said Jack and hid the bag behind him. He took something from his pocket, a piece of cloth. You glared and took it in a scornful manner and blind folded yourself.

Suddenly you heard something banged and the winter spirit carried you and flew again but you don't know where you've been taken.

After about a few minutes, Jack put you down again and kissed your cheek but he's not saying anything. You listened carefully but it's pretty quiet, peaceful and… cold. It felt like you were in a different world or something. No worries and away from chaos. You felt your heart soar when the frigid wind blew and made your white long hair fly. Instantaneously, a bright light flashed and you saw it even though you're still blindfolded.

"Jack…" you whispered still, no response. "Jack!" you whispered louder but still nothing.

"He- hey… can I take this off now?" you asked nervously but no one answered.

"Take it off…" Jack whispered but you really don't know where's his voice coming from. You obeyed and you slowly opened our eyes. Gasping with a delightful smile on your face, you saw the astonishing place but the first thing that got your attention was the colorful dark night sky that's full of dazzling stars.

"Aurora Australis…" you said breathlessly. You looked around and realized that you're standing in front of a lake, frozen lake surrounding a small portion of land. And on that land, stood a simple house made of log with its roof covered with white thick snow surrounded by tall pine trees.

You continued to look around and saw white mountains small cliffs all covered with the winter sprit's work. And suddenly you remembered, "Where's Jack?" you thought. You looked up and saw the young guardian above you, perching on a tree branch.

"So… you like it here?" asked Jack with a smile.

You smiled back and shouted, "Come down here!" with a sweet laugh.

Jack jumped down and he abruptly gave you a warm kiss of his. "Wanna check out the house?" he asked as you giggled.

You nodded excitedly and you flew to the other side while the young guardian skated all the way. The young guardian shouted and stood beside you after. Laughing, you dragged Jack inside and the whole place was just simple but elegant. Your gown was soaked as well as your sandals but surprisingly, you can't feel a bit of a cold.

"Wow…" you whispered and Jack hugged you from behind, locking you with his arms.

"You like it?" Said the winter spirit and added, "it's cozy in here."

You turned and kissed Jack's forehead while cupping your hands on his pale cold cheeks. "Well yeah… it's pretty warm, but how about you? Are you OK with this heat?" you asked thoughtfully and brushed his white hair.

"Yeah, sure. I don't care about the heat." He said sweetly and kissed your cheeks, "I'll give all the best things just for you."

Your cheeks turned crimson red upon hearing the young guardian's sweet words. You hugged him tightly and Jack closed his blue eyes and felt your warm, comforting hug.

"I wanna see our room!" you said excitedly and ran upstairs without waiting for Jack. You entered and it's just simple, like downstairs, nothing especial. It has a small terrace with a breathtaking view around the place especially the bright sky above. But something's bothering you and something's missing.

Then somebody knocked and you slowly turned and saw Jack leaning on his staff, shooting a smile at you and said, "I hope this is enough…" he said shyly and scratched his head.

You giggled and walked to the young guardian and put your arms around his neck. "No Jack, this is perfect… simple perfect." You said with a grin. "But… are you forgetting something?"

Jack raised his brow and stared at the ceiling. He shook his head lightly and glanced at your curious blue eyes, "This house has only… one room. Are you forgetting something?" you said with your voice like silk.

"Wha- you want separate rooms?" Jack said sounded shocked and confused.

You shook your head sadly and touched his pale face, "Jack…" you whispered, "Don't you want to… have… kids?" you asked bashfully.

The young guardian blushed and doesn't know what to say. He touched your hands and put it down gently before he glanced at you.

"(F/n)…" he murmured, "That… that's not how… things work…" stammered the young guardian. "I didn't tell you but…" he added and breathed deeply and continued, "Fellow guardians can't get married… that's why I'm… rather surprised when MiM gave me the rings." He explained, "Meaning… he… agreed for us to be married… consider it as a… gift."

You listened attentively looked down as the winter spirit explained further, "We can't… have kids cause…"

You raised your head slowly and stared at the young guardian. You felt tears coming from your eyes but you did your best to hide it. To avoid making the winter spirit sorry for himself.

"We have to take care of the kids around the world." Added Jack and rested his forehead on yours. You closed your eyes and felt Jack's cold skin and whispered, "I'm sorry… I can't… give-"

You shut his mouth using your soft lips and kissed him sweetly and slowly. You brushed his white hair and opened your eyes after. Your lips parted his and silence fell upon you and the young guardian.

"Don't be sorry…" you murmured, "I have you… that's enough." You added and hugged Jack tightly and buried your face in his cold shoulder.

"Hey… I'm gonna change first" you said with a grin. But before you can leave, the winter spirit grabbed your hand and when you glanced at him, you saw his red face.

"Can- can you change later… I want to show you something." said Jack shyly. You grinned sweetly and walked with him to the terrace. You breathed the cold air and let it enter the room. Jack closed the door behind and stood beside you after.

"I- I want to close your eyes… and don't open it unless I told you to." Jack said and you simply nodded. He breathed deeply as you closed your eyes slowly. You can hear him opening something, like a small box while walking and stood behind you.

"No peaking…" whispered the young guardian and chuckled.

"I know, I know!" you said with a laugh.

You can feel something cold around your neck while the winter spirit joined it together. He stood back in front of you and touched your cheeks.

"Ok… now open…" said Jack with his soft voice and you obeyed.

You opened your eyes and looked at your chest and that thing made your eyes widened. It's a necklace, but not just ANY necklace. It has a flower shaped pendant that has a different diamond color, the same colors you're seeing in the dark sky right now.

You stared at it and suddenly a light flashed before your eyes that made you giggled sweetly. You touched every single one of the rainbow colored diamonds with a grin. The young guardian smiled and kissed your cheek gently and said, "That's my wedding gift for you…"

You glanced at his blue eyes and hugged him tightly as you brushed his white hair, "Thank you… Jack…" you whispered and added, "But… I- I don't have anything for-"

The young guardian kissed your lips and touched your cold cheeks. Your eyes widened and stared at his aquamarine colored eyes.

"I don't need anything, (F/n)…" said the winter spirit. "Now… we need to rest." He added softly and brushed his fingers through your long white hair, "You're going to start your duty as a guardian tomorrow."

"I know…" you murmured and rested your forehead on his and said, "Not only a duty as a guardian Jack… It's more like I'm going to start a new life tomorrow."

The young guardian grinned and moved closer. You closed your eyes slowly and waited for your lips to join. He locked his on yours and kissed you his fiery kiss and whispered, "Are you scared?"

You grinned and kissed Jack deeper and responded, "Why would I?" you asked with a grin.

"Besides, it will be exciting…" you added and stared at the young guardian's eyes, "A new life, new world and new experiences. I can feel change coming my way…"

Those are the last words you said that night to the winter spirit. And went straight to bed. You closed your eyes and wished yourself good luck for the new beginning that will happen in a few hours.

Jack Frost lay down beside you and kissed your cheeks as he wished you good night and fell asleep in a few seconds.

Midnight, and a shadow of an enormous butterfly flew above the colorful dark sky, It's the first guardian, the man in the moon, giving protection to your and the young guardian's home and said to himself,

"Miracles come at times when you least expect it. First the winter spirit found a teenage girl, a human girl, that can see him. I'm not sure if she found him or he found her but the important thing is they met, the girl came back that made the winter spirit the boy he used to be and better, Guadians can't get married but she and Jack did get married. What do you think might happen in the days to come. Pitch is still on the loose and it's certain that he'll come back. But he's not the only one who'll come back…. When he did. Beware, the guardian might be the sweetest and friendliest bunch you'll ever meet. But also the deadliest. So better watch out…"

Added the first guardian and blinked at you with a grin before he flew away.

THE END

ALL RIGHT GUYS! THIS IS REALLY THE END! THANKS FOR READING MY "NOVEL" XD. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SUPPORTS AND FAVOURITES! THANKS TO MY READERS WHO ARE READING THIS WHILE WALKING TO SCHOOL, IN THE SUPERMARKET, USING THEIR PHONES, ALL NIGHT, AT SCHOOL, LUNCH ETC. WAHAHAH HOPE YOU'LL READ MORE OF MY STORIES AND I HOPE I'LL SATISFY ALL OF YOU!

LOVE YAH GUYS!

Facts about my stories:

Jack Frost's wish is my first fic and it's kinda crappy. I MEAN IT!

My favorite one is this, Life With Jack Frost

It also has a Spanish version thanks to PRIMGANGER! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

I asked a help from mizuokami about the wedding thing on chapter 39 Thanks girl :)

And this fanfic is also in DA, posted by chibichoco23! Thanks!


	41. To All My Dear Readers

ATTENTION TO ALL MY READERS

Life With Jack Frost has ended but the good news is I'll continue it. ^_^ Many of you said that I must continue so I did. I'm just so in love with my story myself xD Thanks for the support for my story LwJF and I hope you guys will love the sequel!

Thanks again guys! Love ya'll and Happy New Year ^_^

Title: Life With Jack Frost: Teen Guardian Parents

Chapter: I only updated two xD but more to come :D


End file.
